10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Tiago Potter
by FlipDarius
Summary: É como o filme 10 Coisa Que Eu Odeio Em Você: uma aposta faz com que Tiago convide Lílian para um encontro. Mas ao contrário do que o bonitão pensa, ela não está nem um pouco interessada nele, e vai dar trabalho!
1. A Aposta

_**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**_

Tradução de _10 Things I Hate About James Potter_, de AlannaDragon (publicado aqui no FF)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**DO YOU READ IN ENGLISH? **__**Seja meu beta reader! Mais informações lá embaixo. **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nota da autora: Esta é minha primeira fanfiction, então vá devagar comigo. Ela não segue o filme 10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você exatamente, mas é muito próxima a ele. Por favor, leiam e comentem!_

_Nota legal: Eu não sou proprietária de nada de Harry Potter, o gênio J.K. Rowling é. Nem sou proprietária de nada do filme 10 Coisa Que Eu Odeio Em Você (10 Things I Hate About You), alguma empresa de cinema é (acho que é a Touchstone...)._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capítulo 1: A Aposta**_

Lílian Evans suspirou alegremente enquanto mirava o grande trem vermelho a sua frente. Ela estava animada para ver suas amigas Addison e Jo. A última vez que as vira foi na festa de aniversário de Jo, dia 2 de agosto.

O nome completo de Jo é Josianne, mas ela o odiava profundamente, então todos a chamavam de Jo.

Lílian era uma garota bonita de 15 anos. Tinha cabelos ruivos escuros, que batiam na altura do ombro, e vívidos olhos amendoados, verde esmeralda. Seus cílios negros os destacavam mais ainda.

Lílian estava muito feliz, pois tinha crescido ao menos 5 centímetros durante o verão, então ela tinha 1 metro e 65 centímetros de altura agora.

Assim que subiu no trem, ela colidiu com o garoto mais popular (e metido) do ano. Só seus amigos Marotos acompanhavam-no. Duas tentativas para adivinhar quem era.

— Oh, desculpe, Potter —, disse Lílian baixinho, corando. Ela não sabia muito sobre Tiago Potter, exceto que ele era extremamente bonito, esperto, popular e muito egocêntrico. Sirius Black era uma cópia exata dele, apenas com uma aparência diferente.

Tiago sorriu.

— Não, desculpe _a mim_, senhorita Evans —, disse Tiago, corando ligeiramente, e fazendo-a ficar realmente vermelha. Ela já tivera encontros como este com Potter antes. Ela nunca conversara de verdade com ele nem nada; ficaram apenas em palavras amigáveis.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela correu apressadamente para a cabine que vira Addison entrando.

Esgueirando-se silenciosamente por trás da loura alta, deu-lhe uns beliscões abaixo das costelas.

— Ah! — gritou Addison, pulando na cabine.

Jo riu. Ela estava lá dentro, colocando algumas de suas malas no bagageiro.

— Bom ver você também, Lílian — disse Addison, com falsa antipatia, massageando sua cintura.

Lílian riu, entrou na cabine e se sentou.

— Tô indo, Lílian… Tenho de estar na parte da frente do trem antes que ele saia da estação—, disse Jo, indo para a porta da cabine. — Olhe! — disse Jo, quando Lílian pareceu confusa. Ela estufou o peito. Lílian se engasgou quando viu um reluzente distintivo de prata preso às vestes dela.

— Oh, Jo! Parabéns! Eu nem posso acreditar que você é monitora! —, disse Lílian.

— Eu sei! Estou tão feliz! Mas agora tenho de ir pra reunião, mas volto logo—, disse a garota de um metro e meio de altura, com cabelo cacheado, castanho escuro, pelos ombros. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de excitação. Jo era a mais baixa das três, enquanto Addison era a mais alta, com um metro e setenta e cinco.

— Tá certo —, disse Lílian. — Como foi o resto das suas férias? — perguntou à Addison quando Jo saiu.

Addison se sentou perto de Lílian. Ela estava com seus cabelos louros, lisos e longos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ainda assim o cabelo dela alcançava a parte de cimas de suas costas.

— Bem interessantes. Nós fomos para a América visitar minha tia. Ela é uma ótima bruxa. Aprendi uns feiticinhos legais. — Ela disse isso movendo as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

Lílian riu.

— Como o quê?

— Você vai ter de esperar até que eu tenha de azarar alguém —, disse Addison, agitando suas sobrancelhas de novo. Houve um leve solavanco enquanto o ter começava a deixar a estação.

Lílian girou os olhos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Jo voltou, Lílian perguntou imediatamente para ela:

— Quem é o outro monitor da Grifinória? — Mas achou que já sabia quem era.

E, sem hesitar, Jo respondeu:

— Remo Lupin.

— Eu sabia —, Addison disse.

— Eu também —, disse Lílian.

— Mas eu estou surpresa que você não tenha sido escolhida, Lílian! — afirmou Jo. — Quer dizer, por que eu?

— Não pareça tão surpresa, Jo —, disse Addison. — Dumbledore _obviamente_ está economizando ela para Monitora Chefe!

Lílian bufou.

— Esqueça disso!

Mas esperava que Addison estivesse certa. Ela tivera esperanças de ser monitora.

— Não, espere Líli... vai ser você —, disse Addison.

Lílian girou os olhos.

— Ei, Miguel Callaway é um dos monitores da Corvinal. Como estão vocês, afinal? — Jo perguntou.

Lílian suspirou à menção de seu ex-namorado. Ela terminara com ele no último ano porque ele era muito irritante.

Só não precisou mudar de assunto ela mesma por que a mulher com o carrinho de comida acabara de entrar. Elas compraram uns 30 sapos de chocolate.

Passaram o resto da viagem trocando histórias, comendo sapos de chocolate e jogando snap explosivo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na cabine dos Marotos:

A meio caminho de Hogwarts, Remo e Tiago jogavam xadrez de bruxo, enquanto Sirius jogava feijõezinhos Bertie Boots para o alto e tentava pegá-los com a boca. Pedro assistia-o boquiaberto de fascínio.

— Estou entediado — disse Sirius depois de um tempo, numa voz que parecia um ganido.

Remo girou os olhos.

— Eu também — disse Tiago, encostando-se no seu assento.

— Mas estamos no meio da partida! — disse Remo.

— Estamos jogando por _uma hora_! — retorquiu Tiago.

Remo suspirou, vencido, e começou a guardar o jogo.

De repente, uma garota bonita, Aline, monitora da Lufa-lufa do ano deles, entrou devagar pela porta aberta da cabine.

Ela sorriu, corada, para a direção de Tiago e Sirius. Fazia cachos com o dedo nos seus longos cabelos pretos.

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas, flertando. Ela sorriu de volta antes de sumir no corredor.

— Cara... — gemeu Pedro —; as garotas estão sempre interessadas em vocês dois. Nenhuma delas nunca está interessada em Remo e eu!

Tiago sorriu culpado; as garotas sempre _foram_ mais interessadas em Sirius e nele. Ele nunca percebera antes que Remo e Pedro nunca tinham tido uma namorada.

— É —, disse Sirius, se achando, — elas estão. Eu poderia pegar qualquer garota que eu quisesse que saísse comigo!

Tiago bufou.

— Com certeza!

— Sério? E suponho que você poderia? —, perguntou Sirius

— Claro! Diga-me quem eu não poderia levar para sair comigo! — retorquiu Tiago.

Sirius sorriu malignamente. Para ter idéias, ele olhou no corredor. Havia umas garotas do ano deles paradas na passagem, eram todas bem bonitas e do tipo que dariam um "sim" instantâneo para Tiago se ele lhes pedisse algo. Sirius precisava de alguém que fizesse Tiago correr atrás.

A porta da cabine vizinha à deles estava aberta. Lílian Evans, Jo Bellamont e Addison Walter estavam nela. Eram garotas muito bonitas e nenhuma delas jamais se interessara por um dos Marotos. De todas, Sirius achava que Jo era a mais bonita.

Lílian Evans o viu olhando para ela... num local inapropriado. Com certeza ela teria sua varinha em mãos se fosse azará-lo.

Jogando-se para trás, ele fechou a porta da cabine rapidamente.

— Lílian Evans — disse Sirius, com simplicidade.

Tiago riu pelo nariz.

— Isso é muito fácil!

Sirius encolheu os ombros.

— Eu só quero ver você tentar.

Tiago riu.

— Quanto tempo eu tenho?

— Até nos formarmos... acho que pode lhe custar esse tempo todo!

Tiago riu novamente.

— Eu a terei apaixonada por mim antes da semana acabar! —, disse ele, estendendo a mão.

Enquanto Sirius e Tiago apertavam as mãos, Remo e Pedro balançavam suas cabeças.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nota da autora: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Não é realmente bom, admito, mas ele apenas explica como será a história e como tudo começou. Obrigada por ler e, por favor, comente! A história vai melhorar muito!_

_**VOCÊ LÊ EM INGLÊS? Seja meu beta reader!**_

_Se você sabe ler em inglês, gosta desta fic, tem muita paciência e tempo disponível, torne-se meu colaborador! __Deixe um comentário (basta ser registrado aqui que eu tenho como ver o seu email) e eu entro em contato. _

_Eu preciso de alguém que tenha um nível pelo menos intermediário de inglês, para revisar a tradução de 10 Coisas e possíveis traduções futuras. Não vou ficar no seu pé no MSN, no máximo vou mandar uns 2 emails por semana. Mas é fundamental ter tempo livre e amar ler. Aguardo os comentários!_


	2. Infalível

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Nota do Tradutor**_** Obrigado pelo comentário, Thaty.**

_**Nota da autora:**_** Eu decidi que vou atualizar tão breve quanto possível, uma vez que já escrevi a maior parte da história, e só preciso postá-la. ****(Agora ****estou****trabalhando****nos****N.O.M.s**** deles.) ****E só vai custar um comentário para me manter postando, mas eu certamente iria gostar de mais de um comentário... . . Então um milhão de obrigadas ao MoonGazer7. Você leu e comentou a minha história no dia em que eu a postei. Eu dedico este capítulo a você... meu primeiro comentário! ****Lol**

**Agora… continuando com a história...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 2: Infalível**

Assim que as portas do trem abriram para que os estudantes saíssem, Lílian pôde ouvir Ogg, o guarda-caça, chamando "Primeiranistas! Primeiranistas, sigam-me! Primeiranistas!". Lílian sorriu. Estava em casa. Ela amava Hogwarts. Simplesmente não estaria certo sem ouvir a voz áspera berrando sempre enquanto você saía do trem.

Lílian parou enquanto descia do trem. Ela podia ver o castelo à distância, suas janelas brilhantes resplandecendo na escuridão. Era tão majestoso.

—Ei! Lílian! Você vem? — gritou Jo.

Saindo daquele tipo de transe, Lílian correu para alcançar suas duas amigas. Elas embarcaram na carruagem sem cavalos mais próxima que encontraram e começaram a conversar de novo imediatamente.

Os Marotos:

Tiago vigiou a nuca de Lílian do momento em que eles deixaram sua cabine no trem ao momento em que ela embarcou na carruagem que os levaria ao castelo.

— Por que você não foi atrás dela, colega? Você teve sua chance um minuto atrás! — exclamou Sirius enquanto eles caminhavam ao lado das carruagens.

— Eu não vou pular nela no primeiro momento que tiver, Almofadinhas! — disse Tiago. — Eu tenho um plano infalível.

— Jura? — riu Sirius.

— Sim! — disse Tiago, defensivamente.

— E qual é? — disse Remo.

— Eu vou procurar saber mais sobre ela para descobrir como fazê-la sair comigo.

— O que houve com "Ela vai estar apaixonada por mim numa semana"? — disse Sirius.

— Ah, ela vai estar. Só espere. Mas eu tenho de saber alguma coisa sobre ela primeiro. Eu não posso só ir até ela de repente e dizer "Ei, Lílian! Que tal nos irmos ao Três Vassouras no primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade?". Ela não iria. Nós mal nos conhecemos —, disse Tiago.

Remo concordou com a cabeça.

— Parece uma boa idéia.

Sirius girou os olhos.

— É problema seu... ei… nós não combinamos o valor da aposta! Dez galeões!

Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Você não tem dez galeões, Sirius, e mesmo se tivesse, em algum momento eles seriam gastos na Zonkos.

— Certo, — disse Sirius pensando. — Cinco?

— Negócio fechado —, disse Tiago, e eles apertaram as mãos novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao entrar no Grande Salão, Tiago conduziu o caminho à mesa da Grifinória e escolheu um lugar ao lado de Addison, que estava do lado de Lílian e de frente para Jo. Remo sentou-se ao lado de Jo e de frente para Tiago. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Tiago e Pedro, vizinho a Remo.

Na metade do discurso de Dumbledore, a parte em que ele falava sobre as partes restritas do castelo, para as quais os Marotos iam de qualquer jeito, e a Floresta Proibida, Tiago inclinou-se e sussurrou na orelha de Addison. Ela era mais fácil de conversar do que Jo, pois Tiago a conhecia muito bem do Quadribol. Estavam juntos no time desde o terceiro ano.

— Qual é a sua flor favorita? — ele perguntou, aparentemente alto o bastante para seus amigos o escutarem, pois Sirius o cutucou e Remo girou os olhos.

— Por que você quer saber? — ela sussurrou de volta.

— Não sei… Só por diversão. Veja, o Sirius aqui gosta de dentes-de-leão, e eu mesmo gosto de rosas — disse Tiago, fazendo Pedro bufar ao ver a expressão facial de Sirius e Remo cobrir os olhos com as mãos.

Addison tentou não rir.

— Cravos, então, eu acho.

— E de qual a Jo gosta? — sussurrou Tiago.

— Tulipas, eu acho.

— E Lílian?

— Rosas brancas.

— Ok... obrigado —, disse Tiago enquanto o Salão irrompia em aplausos, Dumbledore terminara seu discurso e a comida estava aparecendo nas mesas.

— O que você esta fazendo, amigo? — sussurrou Sirius.

— Você vai ver —, respondeu Tiago, tomando um gole do seu suco de abóbora.

Sirius e Pedro não demoraram nada para pegar o máximo de comida que podiam e colocá-la nos seus pratos. Tiago e Remo logo os seguiram, servindo-se de porções menores que os primeiros.

Depois de uma boa e aquecedora refeição, Lílian não queria mais nada do que se jogar na sua cama aconchegante e quente.

Meio dormindo, Lílian foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória com Addison (Jo estava com seu colega monitor, Remo, liderando os primeiranistas).

Lílian sorriu enquanto entrava na sala comunal. Estava em casa.

A última coisa de que se lembrava era cair na sua cama e deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Lílian acordou e achou Addison já fora do chuveiro (elas sempre a fizeram ir primeiro, pois demorava bastante) e Jo saindo do banheiro.

— Você está em cima da hora, Lílian — disse Addison, ajeitando seu longo cabelo num coque bagunçado. — Apresse-se e tome banho para podermos ir comer! Estou faminta e quero ver nossos horários!

Lílian pegou suas coisas silenciosamente e tomou uma ducha rápida. Sem querer perder tempo fazendo o cabelo, Lílian secou-o instantaneamente com a varinha e decidiu deixá-lo solto naquele dia.

— Você está pronta aí? — chamou Addison. Estava muito impaciente.

Lílian correu escada abaixo do dormitório das garotas para a sala comunal.

— Pronta —, ela respondeu.

As três garotas foram para o Grande Salão, achando que seriam umas das poucas pessoas ali, mas tiveram um choque ao ver que metade da escola já estava lá.

As garotas sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória e começaram a colocar comida em seus pratos.

Lílian bocejou enquanto servia-se de café.

— Nossa, Líli, você não dormiu na noite passada? Eu poderia jurar que te ouvi roncando—, disse Jo.

— Não, era eu —, disse Addison, antes de morder seu bolinho de amora.

Jo girou os olhos.

— Estou bem... Só estou tão cansada como sempre —, disse Lílian, bebericando seu café.

Jo serviu-se de suco de laranja.

— Os horários! — exclamou Addison de repente.

Lílian olhou em volta. A Professora McGonagall estava bem atrás dela. Ela distribuiu para as garotas os horários delas e continuou seu caminho pela mesa.

As garotas olharam suas listas em silêncio.

— Parece bem —, disse Addison, — Feitiços, História da Magia e ah... Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com a Sonserina!

As garotas fizeram caretas

Addison continuou:

— Então Herbologia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas duplas.

— Isso! — gritou Jo, Ela amava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Aah! Temos as primeiras aulas duplas de Poções amanhã! —, disse Addison excitada, Ela amava Poções. —Argh! Mas com a Sonserina! —, completou.

— O que é que tem a Sonserina? —, perguntou Sirius, logo atrás dela.Seus amigos Marotos o segiam de perto.

Addison deu um salto.

— _Poções_ duplas —, disse Lílian, desgostosa.

— Pensei que você gostava de Poções, Líli! — exclamou Jo. — Você é tão boa nisso!

Lílian corou. Ela não gostava mesmo de ficar falando nas suas notas altas o tempo todo. Estava feliz pelos Marotos não estarem ouvindo essa conversa; eles discutiam algo absortamente. Isso não importava realmente, pois Tiago e Remo tiravam boas notas como ela e Sirius era bem decente como Addison e Jo. Mas ela não incluiria Pedro.

— É —, intrometeu-se Addison —, você tá no Clube do Slugue!

— Mas eu realmente não queria estar! — murmurou Lílian, mas ninguém a ouviu, pois Jo derramou seu suco de laranja sobre o colo todo e xingou alto.

A cabeça da Professora McGonagall levantou no outro extremo da mesa. Jo encontrou os olhos dela e corou.

— Opa.

O resto dos ocupantes da mesa riu.

Depois que todos se aquietaram, Jo perguntou:

— Err, Lílian...? Você poderia...? — Ela apontou o colo.

Lílian riu.

— Sem problema.

Com uma sacudida de sua varinha ela secou o colo de Jo.

— Em momentos como esse, eu sou feliz de você ser minha amiga, Lili —, disse Jo.

Lília riu de novo.

— Em momento como esse, você deveria estar preocupada com o seu distintivo de monitora sendo tomado! —, riu Addison. Ela olhou para seu relógio. — Ah! É melhor nós irmos! É quase à hora de Feitiços!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No fim do dia o trio terminou nas suas poltronas favoritas perto da lareira na sala comunal, fazendo o dever de casa.

Mas, em poucos minutos, Lílian pôde ouvir Addison roncando e Jo piscando bastante.

— Por que não subimos as escadas para o dormitório? Essa redação de vinte centímetros sobre a guerra dos gigantes é para sexta-feira —, sugeriu Lílian.

Os olhos de Jo se abriram de repente.

— O quê? O que eu estou ouvindo? Lílian nos dizendo para deixar o dever de casa para depois? — disse Jo dramaticamente.

Lílian atirou uma almofada nela.

— Ah, cala a boca! —, disse ela.

Sorrindo, Jo chacoalhou Addison para acordá-la e ajudou-a a ir para a cama.

— Estarei lá em uns minutinhos, só tenho de terminar este parágrafo —, disse Lílian.

— Ok —, disse Jo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os Marotos:

— Aqui está sua chance, Pontas! — sussurrou Sirius, empurrando Tiago para a sala comunal. Os três demais Marotos permaneceram escondidos pelas sombras na escada do dormitório dos meninos.

Tiago andou devagar em direção a Lílian. Ele podia vê-la ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto escrevei sua redação.

Tiago pigarreou.

Lílian pulou e se virou de sua posição na poltrona.

— Nossa, Potter! Você me assustou. Achei que era a única aqui em baixo! —, disse Lílian, ajeitando seus papéis.

— Bem, eu ainda estava acordado e gostaria de falar com você — disse ele.

Lílian piscou. Os Marotos mal falavam com ela, Addison ou Jo. Eles só sentavam perto delas durante as refeições e conversavam por uns minutinhos em geral.

— Falar comigo? —, perguntou Lílian. — Por quê?

Tiago tirou as mãos que escondias às costas. Ele estendia a ela uma dúzia de rosas brancas.

Lílian se engasgou.

— Elas são lindas!

— São para você —, disse Tiago, estendendo-as mais longe do corpo.

— Eu? Por quê? — perguntou ela, segurado-as.

— Bem, estava pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo no nosso próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade —, declarou Tiago.

Lílian ficou calada por um momento.

— Você está me chamando para sair? —, perguntou ela, com um sorriso.

Tiago concordou com a cabeça, confiante.

— Por que eu? Eu mal te conheço. Você mal me conhece! —, ela disse.

O coração de Tiago estava batendo mais rápido. Ela não gostava do caminho que a conversa estava tomando.

— Bem, achei que um encontro seria o melhor modo de nos conhecermos melhor! —, disse, brilhantemente, parabenizando a si mesmo por seu pensamento rápido.

Lílian olhou para ele, divertida.

— O que lhe fez me escolher em primeiro lugar?

Houve silêncio por um momento, e Tiago percebeu que Lílian estava pensando que ele só queria sair com ela por que a achava atraente.

A felicidade recente de Tiago desapareceu.

— E-eu não disse isso!

— Mas por que mais você quereria sair comigo se não me conhecesse? — afirmou Lílian, que estava começando a ficar com raiva.

Tiago engoliu em seco. Ele ousaria olhar para a escada atrás de ajuda?

— Eu só sei que você é uma pessoa legal e gostaria de te conhecer melhor —, disse Tiago.

O olhar de Lílian amoleceu por um momento.

— Mas você só saiu com a Lisa por que achava ela bonita.

Tiago engoliu em seco de novo. Isso era algo que achava que ela não ia trazer à tona. Na verdade, ele sequer sabia que ela tinha conhecimento disso.

— Isso aconteceu no _ano_ passado —, disse Tiago, se defendendo.

Lílian pareceu cética.

— Desculpe, Potter… agora não. Não depois disso e não depois de eu... terminar com o Miguel.

Tiago prendeu-se na última parte.

— Miguel quem?

Lílian pareceu chateada.

— Miguel Callaway? — Vendo a expressão vazia dele, ela fez referência ao Quadribol. — Goleiro da Corvinal?

— Ah —, disse Tiago. Ele nunca soube que eles saíam. Gritaria depois com Sirius por ter feito a aposta com ele logo depois de ela terminar com seu namorado recente. — Desculpe... eu não sabia.

— Tudo bem —, disse Lílian.

Eles ficaram num silêncio desconfortável por uns minutos.

— Bem... — suspirou Tiago.

— É melhor eu ir para cama —, disse Lílian rápido, juntando suas coisas.

— É.. é, eu também —, disse Tiago, dando uma volta e indo para a escada.

— Obrigada pelas flores, de qualquer modo — disse Lílian.

Tiago parou e a encarou.

— De nada —, disse com um sorriso, e então foi embora.

Lílian ainda ficou por uns minutos, e então subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório das garotas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da autora:**** Comentem, por favor! Contem-me o que acham, contem qualquer erro meu, contem o que vocês quiserem. O próximo capítulo tem uma pequena luta Marotos vs. Snape. E o quarto terá aulas, então não se preocupem se estiverem esperando por esse tipo de coisa. Vai chegar.**

**Obrigada,**

**AlannaDragon**


	3. A Extensão

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Nota da autora:**_** Oi, obrigada por mais comentários! Eu atualizaria antes, mas passei o fim de semana visitando meus parentes. Além disso, eu vi **_**Piratas do Caribe: No Fim do Mundo**_** ontem à noite. Foi****incrível****Eu****amei****Acho que o terminaram muito bem.**

**P.S. Obrigada, nightskyDragonfly e firelily28, por me adicionarem nos seus autores favoritos! E também por colocar esta história nas suas favoritas! Ok, chega disso. Continuando com a história...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo**** 3: A ****Extensão**

— Ele o quê? — gritou Jo.

Lílian cobriu a boca de Jo com as mãos.

— Psiu! Não acorde todo mundo! — sussurrou ela, ferozmente. Acabara de contar a Addison e a Jo sobre Tiago ter lhe convidado para sair.

— Não faz sentido... — disse Addison devagar, movendo as pernas para se sentar em flor de lótus. Estavam todas sentadas na cama de Lílian, com as cortinas fechadas. — Quer dizer, vocês mal falam um com o outro e Tiago não iria simplesmente para cima de alguém que ele mal fala e convidá-la para sair!

— Foi o que eu disse a ele, e ele continuou vindo com desculpas! — disse Lílian.

— Estranho — bocejou Jo.

— Estou cansada... vamos falar mais sobre isso de manhã — disse Addison.

Todas concordaram e foram dormir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os Marotos:

— Não podia ter sido pior! — disse Tiago, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

Sirius riu.

Remo deu-lhe um olhar severo.

— Eu realmente não acho que vocês devem fazer isso, caras, podem machucar os sentimentos de Lílian.

— Vai dar certo, vou fazer o encontro ser tão ruim que ela não vai querer sair comigo de novo, Aluado — disse Tiago.

— Isso se você _conseguir_ o encontro! — riu Sirius.

Tiago bateu no braço dele.

— Eu vou tê-la para sair comigo até o fim da semana! — disse Tiago.

Sirius girou os olhos.

— E se não conseguir?

— Faremos uma extensão. Até as férias de Natal — disse Tiago.

— Aha! Tanto _tempo_, Pontinhas? — zombou Sirius.

Tiago bateu no braço dele de novo.

— Vai ser mais difícil quando o Quadribol começar.

Sirius girou os olhos.

—Podemos fazer isso, mas você ainda vai me dever cinco galeões por não ter uma resposta dela até o fim da semana!

— Certo — disse Tiago. — Mas a semana não acabou, ainda tenho cinco dias!

— Tudo bem... nós veremos como vai ser — riu Sirius novamente, fugindo para sua cama antes que Tiago pudesse bater nele de novo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café, Tiago sentou-se ao lado de Lílian, para o desânimo dela. Seus amigos Marotos estavam em volta, claro.

— Olá, Lílian — ele disse.

— Olá — disse ela rapidamente, antes de voltar para a conversa com as amigas sobre a tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas delas.

Tiago pigarreou.

— Lílian, você poderia me passar o suco de laranja, por favor?

Ela virou-se rápido e colocou a jarra na frente dele e então se voltou para Addison e Jo, que estavam tentando não rir.

— Obrigado. De qual você gosta mais? Leite ou suco de laranja? — perguntou Tiago.

Lílian girou os olhos e o encarou.

— Leite.

— Ahh. Boa escolha. Fortalece os ossos. Justamente o que eu preciso para o Quadribol. Você deveria jogar Quadribol, Lílian! Daria uma boa artilheira!

Lílian olhou com raiva para ele.

— Ok... talvez uma batedora — disse ele.

Lílian girou os olhos.

— Eu não conseguiria jogar Quadribol nem se minha vida dependesse disso, Tiago.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu faria isso por você — brincou ele.

Remo cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e deitou a cabeça neles.

Lílian suspirou e voltou-se para Addison e Jo, que ainda estavam prendendo suas risadas. Addison, na verdade, era artilheira no time de Quadribol junto com Tiago. Sirius era batedor. O irmão mais velho de Addison, Danzinho, que estava no sétimo ano, era o goleiro do time.

Lílian realmente gostava de Quadribol, só não conseguia voar. Addison tentara lhe ensinar uma vez, mas Lílian caiu da vassoura quando estavam a menos de trinta centímetros do chão; e ela não ia mencionar isso a um dos melhores pilotos da escola.

Remo levantou a cabeça.

— Os testes de Quadribol são na quarta-feira da semana que vem, Lílian... você devia ir — ele brincou, juntando-se ao que Tiago dizia.

Lília sorriu, má. Remo sabia de suas experiências passadas de vôo. Ela abriu a boca para dar um fora nele, mas Addison tocou no braço dela.

— A-acho que é melhor irmos, Poções começa daqui a pouco — ela disse.

Lílian lançou um olhar penetrante a Remo enquanto Addison e Jo a empurravam para fora do Grande Salão. Remo sorriu e acenou para ela.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Sirius.

— Você não vai querer saber — riu Remo.

— Ah, conte! — disse Sirius, ondulando suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

— Acho que devemos seguir o conselho das garotas e ir para Poções — disse Remo rapidamente.

— Ah-ha... Poções duplas com Ranhoso! — disse Tiago sarcasticamente.

— Ei! Esta é sua chance, Tiago! — atalhou Pedro.

— Quê? — disseram os outros em uníssono.

— Impressionar Lílian! Você pode fazer coisas pro Snape! — disse Pedro, excitado.

Tiago parou por um momento. Por que ele não pensara nisso antes?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegaram às masmorras para a aula de Poções, eles perceberam que ainda faltavam dez minutos para a aula começar. Praticamente todo mundo estava esperando fora da sala.

Tiago olhou de relance na direção de Lílian; ela estava numa conversa absorta com Jo e Addison.

Sirius o cutucou com o cotovelo e apontou para o canto. Lá estava Snape, sentado no chão, enfiando num livro provavelmente sobre Artes das Trevas.

Tiago sorriu maliciosamente. Era isso. Essa era a chave para fazer Lílian sair com ele. Ranhoso. Ele assanhou o cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado que antes, esperando que Lílian achasse isso atrativo de algum modo.

— Oi! Ranhoso! Oi! — gritou Tiago, sorrindo ameaçadoramente.

Snape o ignorou.

— Madame Pince não vai querer esse livro da biblioteca de volta... vai estar tão gorduroso do seu nariz que ninguém vai querer tocá-lo! — gritou Sirius.

Snape olhou para eles sobre seu livro, com ódio puro nos olhos.

Remo escorou-se na parede, observando meio entediado, enquanto os olhos de Pedro estavam quase pulando de sua cabeça de excitação enquanto ele ficava perto de seu camarada.

Tiago deu uma olhadela na direção de Lílian e suas amigas. Ela estava olhando, e parecia zangada.

Enquanto isso, Snape aproveitou a chance quando Tiago olhava para longe dele para azará-lo.

Antes de Tiago perceber, Snape gritara "IMPEDIMENTA!" e ele voou de costas com uma velocidade alarmante e bateu na parede de pedra atrás.

Gemendo de dor, Tiago deitou-se numa parte rugosa do chão. No mesmo instante seus amigos Marotos o cercaram para ter certeza que ele estava bem. Lílian, Addison e Jo correram lá também.

Sirius, parecendo furioso, apontou sua varinha para Snape e gritou "DIFFINDO!", fazendo um corte grande aparecer na bochecha esquerda dele.

Com os olhos arregalados, Snape ignorou o sangue pingando de sua bochecha e gritou "TRAVALING!".

Sirius procurou em si mesmo por sinais de uma azaração o atingindo. Sem encontrar nada, ele abriu a boca para rir, mas descobriu que não podia. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas mãos voaram para sua boca aberta. A língua dele estava grudada no céu da boca!

Felizmente, o Professor Slughorn finalmente apareceu, correndo o corredor para a confusão.

Vendo Snape primeiro, apontou-lhe sua varinha e disse "Episkey!", e o corte foi removido. Virando-se, ele viu Tiago deitado no chão, piscando e tentando ficar consciente, e Sirius tentando freneticamente desgrudar a língua do topo da boca.

Correndo para Tiago primeiro e vendo que nada podia fazer, ele voltou-se para sua aluna favorita:

— Senhorita Evans? Faria a gentileza de acompanhar estes dois cavalheiros à ala hospitalar para mim?

— Claro — respondeu Lílian.

— Talvez precise fazer o senhor Potter levitar até lá. Não acredito que ele seja capaz de andar — declarou Slughorn, ao ver Tiago tentando ficar de pé.

Lílian assentiu e disse "Vingardium Leviosa!", e Tiago ascendeu no ar. Mantendo sua varinha apontada para Tiago, ela agarrou o braço de Sirius para levá-lo com ela.

— Só para fazê-los saber, garotos, eu tirei vinte pontos da Grifinória para cada um! Estou envergonhado de vocês dois por duelarem no corredor! E terão uma detenção comigo! — ralhou Slughorn com Sirius e Tiago.

Sirius deixou escapar um pequeno gemido.

Eles puderam ouvir o Professor Slughorn cercando Snape enquanto se afastavam da sala de Poções.

— Nós falamos sobre isso antes, senhor Snape! Não azare as pessoas nos corredores! Vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina! E você se juntará a esses dois para detenção!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da autora:**** Certo, como foi? Por favor, comentem! Aulas no próximo capítulo! Quanto antes vocês comentarem, antes eu vou atualizar!**

**Obrigada,**

**AlannaDragon**

**Nota do tradutor:**** Dois capítulos de uma só vez! Se você souber inglês, acesse fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029** **e leia os quase vinte que a autora já escreveu desta história. Na próxima semana tem mais!**


	4. Aulas E Detenção

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da autora:**** Para este capítulo eu tive de usar o livro da minha irmã, **_**Animais Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los**_**, para fazer uma boa aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Então tudo sobre as "criaturas" é factual mesmo.**

**A história continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 4: Aulas e Detenção**

Tiago acordou na manhã seguinte para se achar na Ala Hospitalar. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Lembrando dos eventos do dia anterior, ele gemeu. Ele e Sirius tinham perdido 40 pontos da Grifinória e tinha detenção com Slughorn à noite... com Ranhoso. Sem mencionar que Lílian não parecera nem um pouco impressionada. _Certo_, pensou Tiago, _ainda tenho mais quatro dias..._

Naquele momento, Madame Allevian, a enfermeira da escola, entrou na sala.

— Ah! Vejo que finalmente acordou, sr. Potter. Teve um bom descanso? — ela perguntou.

— Mais ou menos —, respondeu Tiago.

Madame Allevian estava na cabeceira dele agora, desarrolhando uma garrafa e servindo seu conteúdo líquido numa colher de sopa.

— Apenas beba isto e sua dor de cabeça irá embora. Creio que poderá ir às aulas hoje, mas se tiver qualquer dor ou inchaço na cabeça, venha para cá direto —, disse ela, dando-lhe a colher.

Tiago colocou-a na boca e cuspiu imediatamente.

Madame Allevian fez um muxoxo.

— Você não vai melhorar assim! —, disse ríspida, enquanto servia outra colher. — Agora beba desta vez! —, disse a mulher de meia-idade, dando-lhe a colher pela segunda vez.

Estremecendo, Tiago engoliu a horrível poção e devolveu a colher.

— A propósito, sr. Potter, há umas seis pessoas lhe esperando lá fora. Eu lhes disse para não entrar de modo a não perturbá-lo. Agora que está de pé, porém, pode se trocar e juntar-se a elas.

Tiago já estava fora da cama antes de ela terminar de falar.

Quando terminou de colocar suas vestes, ele correu pela sala e abriu as portas duplas para encontar Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Jo e Addison em pé no corredor, todos parecendo um pouco entediados. Mas suas expressões se desanuviaram ao ver o rosto dele.

— Como você está, colega? — perguntou Sirius animado, dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

Tiago sorriu.

— Nunca estive melhor.

— Ah tá — riu Sirius.

— Bom te ver, Pontas —, disse Remo sorrindo.

— Aluado — Tiago disse, com um aceno de cabeça para ele.

— Nós só viemos ver se você estaria acordado hoje... Eu fiquei meio preocupada na noite passada depois que Madame Allevian disse que você ainda não tinha acordado, então decidimos vir para te ver —, disse Lílian.

— Foi ela que nos trouxe aqui embaixo, Tiago — disse Sirius.

— Não precisava fazer isso — disse Tiago.

Lílian o encarou.

— Slughorn me pediu.

O coração de Tiago afundou. Esperava que ela tivesse ajudado ele e Sirius por iniciativa própria.

— Eu não podia estar mais preocupado com o Sirius aqui... Quanto demorou para ele poder falar de novo? —, perguntou Tiago, brincando.

— Cerca de um minuto. Madame Allevian já tratou desse feitiço antes. Sabia o que fazer —, disse Remo.

— Nossa —, disse Tiago —, Eu não imaginava que ele conseguia passar tanto tempo sem falar! — E se esquivou quando Sirius tentou bater nele.

Addison xingou ao olhar para o grande relógio na parede.

— É melhor nos mexermos, caras, Feitiços começa em cinco minutos!

Imediatamente, os sete correram pelo castelo para a sala de Feitiços. No momento em que entraram na sala, a sineta tocou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Acalmem-se! Acalmem-se! — guinchou o Professor Flitwick. — Sentem-se nos seus lugares, sentem-se nos seus lugares... agora... hoje vamos trabalhar o Feitiço Silenciador.

Houve um ruído de gente pegando suas varinhas.

— Vou lhes dividir em pares e vocês poderão dividir o sapo-boi e o corvo na sua mesa — disse Flitwick. — Vejamos... Evans e Black, Potter e Bellamont, Lupin e Walters, Pettigrew e Wickham… — e continuou até que todos na classe estivessem em pares.

Lílian suspirou enquanto colocava sua bolsa sob a mesa vizinha a Sirius e se sentava.

— Você não está feliz em trabalhar comigo, Evans? — perguntou Sirius, flertando enquanto se encostava à cadeira.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para tirar seu cabelo preto de cima dos olhos. Isso era a coisa mais atraente em Sirius Black. Seu cabelo. Caía sobre seus olhos cinzentos com uma elegância casual.

Lílian girou os olhos.

— Em êxtase —, disse ela sem emoção.

— Sabia que ficaria — disse ele, piscando.

Ignorando-o, Lílian colocou a bolsa no chão e pegou a varinha.

— Quer o sapo-boi ou o corvo? — ela perguntou.

— Vou ficar com o sapo — disse Sirius, pegando-o e colocando-o na sua frente.

— Certo, alunos — guinchou Flitwick. — Prestem atenção aqui... Acenem e digam "Silencio!" — disse, apontando para seu sapo-boi. Ele parou de coaxar instantaneamente.

Logo a sala estava cheia de gritos de "Silencio!" e, depois de alguns minutos, só um quarto deles tinha aprendido o feitiço. Isso incluía Lílian, Tiago, Remo e Addison.

— Como vocês fazem isso? — gemeu Sirius de frustração. Lílian estava tentando não rir.

— Você tem de sacudir a varinha assim —, ela disse, colocando sua mão sobre a dele e movendo-lhe a varinha.

Do outro lado, Tiago assistia distraído. Mas quando viu Lílian pegar na mão de Sirius, ele ficou com calor e raiva. _O que há de errado comigo?, _pensou Tiago.

Seguindo o conselho de Lílian, Sirius tentou o feitiço novamente.

— Silencio! — e o sapo-boi dele calou-se. — Eu consegui! Eu consegui! Eu consegui, Lílian! Eu consegui! —, ele gritou feliz

Lílian riu.

— Bom trabalho.

Jo viu Tiago observando Lílian e Sirius do outro lado da sala. Ela sorriu.

— Então... você gosta da Lílian, Tiago? — disse ela casualmente.

A cabeça dele virou-se na hora para ela.

— Quem te contou isso?

Jo levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Lílian me disse que você pediu para sair com ela duas noites atrás.

— Ah — disse Tiago. Ele devia ter imaginado que Lílian contaria às suas duas melhores amigas sobre a conversa deles. — Sim... eu gosto.

Jo sorriu com simpatia. Ela não conhecia Tiago muito bem, mas ele parecia bem sincero.

Enquanto isso, Addison e Remo falavam sobre os N.O.M.s.

— Minha irmã mais velha Meredite tirou O em tudo! — explico Addison. — Ela é perfeita. Meus pais esperam que eu seja igual a ela, mas acho que perceberam que eu não ia ser quando peguei três detenções no ano passado e não me tornei monitora.

Remo pareceu ter pena.

— Não é tão ruim. Mas acho que você vai se dar bem nos N.O.M.s, contanto que não receba um P, D ou T.

— O que é T? — perguntou Addison.

— A menor nota que você pode tirar. Trasgo — disse Remo.

Addison estremeceu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pelo final da aula quase todos tinham aprendido o feitiço. Pedro foi um dos poucos que não conseguiram.

Depois de uma hora entediante de História da Magia, durante a qual Lílian e Remo tomaram notas e Addison e Jo brincaram de jogo da velha com Sirius e Tiago, eles saíram para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com a Sonserina.

— Você vai ficar longe do Snape hoje, Tiago? — perguntou Remo.

— Claro que não — respondeu ele, rude.

— É, ele voltou ao normal — disse Remo virando-se para Sirius, que sorriu.

— Aproximem-se, aproximem-se — disse a voz áspera do Professor Kettleburn. — Vamos aprender sobre amassos hoje.

Algumas pessoas gemeram.

— Eu sei que lhes prometi mais sobre pelúcios hoje, mas tenho de manter as aulas seguindo. Podemos ter uma corrida de pelúcios no fim da aula se sobrar tempo — disse o Professor Kettleburn.

As pessoas se calaram.

— Agora —, disse Kettleburn, esfregando suas mãos grandes e calejadas. — Amassos têm a classificação "três" do Ministério da Magia, portanto não há nada com que se preocupar enquanto eu estiver aqui. Agora, quem pode me dizer como eles são antes de eu trazer um para fora?

A mão de Lílian furou o ar.

— Senhorita Evans?

— São pequenos felinóides com pêlo pintado ou malhado, grandes orelhas e o rabo igual ao de leão — explicou Lílian.

— Muito bom, Senhorita Evans! — disse Kettleburn animado. — Dez pontos para a Grifinória!

Lílian sorriu, radiante.

— Você é tão cheia de si! — sussurrou Addison no ouvido dela.

Lílian deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dela. Jo sufocou uma risada.

— Se não fosse por mim, Grifinória não ganharia a Taça das Casas todo o ano, especialmente não com esses quatro — Lílian sussurrou em resposta, inclinando a cabeça em direção aos Marotos, reunidos em volta de Sirius, tramando alguma coisa.

— Agora, amassos são inteligentes, independentes e podem ficar agressivos. Mas pode ser um ótimo bicho de estimação se gostar de um bruxo ou bruxa. Vou lhes mostrar o meu hoje. Quem pode me dizer que habilidade peculiar eles têm? — perguntou Kettleburn.

Lílian levantou a mão de novo, mas Kettleburn chamou Snape.

— Podem detectar pessoas suspeitas ou indesejáveis — disse Snape, calmamente.

— Ele tinha de saber — disse Tiago, alto o suficiente para que todos o ouvissem.

Snape lançou-lhe um olhar mordaz enquanto os que estavam em volta dele riam. Tiago olhou na direção de Lílian para ver a reação dela. Ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrir por trás da mão.

O Professor Kettleburn continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário de Tiago.

— Excelente, sr. Snape, dez pontos para a Sonserina… Também pode se confiar nos amassos para guiar seu dono a salvo até a casa se ele se perder. Eles geralmente têm oito filhotes numa ninhada e podem cruzar com gatos. E _é_ preciso de licenças para ter um desses. Dêem-me um segundo e eu voltarei com meu amasso — disse Kettleburn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O resto da aula passou depressa, e depois de um almoço sem surpresas, Lílian, Jo e Addison foram às estufas para a aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-lufa.

— Certo —, disse a jovem professora Sprout, batendo palmas animadamente. — Vamos começar com os gerânios dentados hoje! Agora, formem grupos, não mais que três, e eu vou lhes mostrar como envasar um! Rápido, rápido! — disse, gesticulando.

Lílian fez o grupo com Addison e Jo, é claro. Tiago formou o dele com Sirius enquanto Remo juntou-se a Pedro, para ter certeza de que ninguém ficaria sozinho.

— Agora, vocês vão querer segurar com sua mão esquerda, precisamente abaixo de onde as pétalas nascem do talo, para ter certeza que elas não vão lhes morder, e segurem na parte de baixo do talo com sua mão direita para ter firmeza — disse a Professora Sprout, demonstrando. — Vamos começar com isso e, uma vez que todos tiverem envasado seus gerânios, nós continuaremos. Se forem mordidos, não há nada com o que se preocupar, pois não vai ser forte o bastante para lhes fazer sangrar —, ela disse.

Todos se aproximaram de seus gerânios dentados, e houve gritos dos que foram mordidos.

O trio de Lílian hesitou.

— Você vai primeiro, Lílian — declarou Addison.

— Por que eu? — perguntou Lílian com raiva.

— Porque eu estou com medo! — disse Addison com uma risada, ficando atrás dela.

Quando Lílian virou-se para Jo, ela balançou a cabeça e foi para trás também.

— Ótimo — suspirou Lílian. Ela aproximou-se devagar da parte abaixo das pétalas e segurou firmemente. Ergueu a longa flor e colocou-a no vaso. Jo ajudou então colocando terra em volta dela.

A Professora Sprout caminhou pelas colunas e substituiu gerânios dentados envasados por novos não envasados.

Ela chegou perto do grupo de Lílian.

— Excelente, senhorita Evans! — disse gesticulando, fazendo a planta envasada desaparecer e substituindo-a com um novo vaso limpo e um gerânio dentado.

Addison foi a próxima.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os Marotos:

— Ai! — gritou Sirius, sacudindo a mão para cima e para baixo. — Isso me mordeu!

Tiago riu.

Enquanto esfregava as mãos, Sirius deu uma olhada pela sala para se certificar de que ninguém prestava atenção na conversa deles.

— Vai agora, colega! — disse ele, enquanto envasava seu gerânio.

— Quê? — perguntou Tiago.

— Chamar a Lílian para sair! Ela está logo ali vendo a Addison envasar esses... — e disse uma palavra que fez as cabeças em torno se virarem, uma delas sendo a da Professora Sprout. Ela tirou cinco pontos da Grifinória —... coisas — completou Sirius.

— Não posso — disse Tiago calmamente.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu pedia para sair com ela dois dias atrás com as flores favoritas dela e ela disse não — falou Tiago.

— É, mas isso foi há dois dias e desta vez você vai ter o doce favorito dela — disse Sirius, mexendo suas sobrancelhas.

— Como você saberia qual é o doce favorito dela? — perguntou Tiago, cavando terra para o pote.

— Eu não sei, estou só dizendo que é isso que você deveria fazer.

Depois do jantar, Sirius e Tiago desceram para as masmorras para sua detenção.

— Ah, aqui estão eles! — declarou o Professor Slughorn quando chegaram. Snape já estava lá, de pé com os braços cruzados e um ar de raiva no rosto.

— Vocês conhecem o trabalho, garotos, os baldes estão no canto da sala — disse Slughorn, caminhando e volta para se sentar em sua mesa.

Sirius e Tiago olharam um para o outro antes de irem aos baldes e pegarem uma esponja para começar a esfregar o chão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da autora:**** Aqui estamos nós. O primeiro capítulo com aulas que eu escrevi. Devo fazer mais capítulos com aulas? Contem-me o que acham. Também quero fazer uma enquete de quantas pessoas lendo isto realmente viram o filme 10 Coisa Que Eu Odeio Em Você... só por diversão. Então, por favor, comentem!**

**Obrigada,**

**AlannaDragon**

**Nota do tradutor:**** Se você souber inglês, pode acessar fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029** **e ler esta história no original. Capítulo 5 só daqui a 15 dias (**_**Deathly Hallows!**_


	5. De Quadribol E Doces

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota do tradutor****: Eu e Alanna agradecemos a Mary M Evans e a Dayane-chan pelos comentários e a Tamiris Black (além da Dayane) por ter adicionado "10 Coisas" nas suas histórias favoritas. Todas as **_**reviews**_** e adições aos favoritos são informadas à autora. Continuem lendo e comentando!**

**Em relação a **_**Deathly Hallows**_**: Alanna avisou que fará pequenas mudanças na história, começando no capítulo 6. Portanto, haverão **_**spoilers**_** daqui para frente, leiam por sua conta e risco!**

**Nota da autora****: Eu adoro seus comentários e **_**vou**_** colocar mais aulas, mas serão poucas no resto do quinto ano deles. Ainda tenho bastante para escrever, e as coisas importantes não estão realmente nas aulas. MAS não se preocupem, pois esta história vai até o final do sétimo ano deles, então eles DEFINITIVAMENTE terão mais aulas. Conforme a história avança, haverão mais cenas do filme **_**10 Coisas**_** também. **

**Quero agradecer também a Laurie1 por colocar esta história nas favoritas dela! (Tenho de concordar, Heath Ledger **_**é**_** LINDO! Ele foi a melhor parte do filme para mim! LOL. Eu também odeio Pedro apaixonadamente. Estou tentando colocá-lo na história o mínimo possível.) Ah, sim, a propósito, para aqueles que não viram o filme e não se ligaram ainda, eu fiz Lílian e Tiago serem Katarina e Patrick. ****NÃO Bianca e Cameron. (****Pessoalmente,****eu****não****gosto**** da Bianca no ****filme****Garotas burras me irritam.)**

**De qualquer forma… continuando a história…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo**** 5: De Quadribol E ****Doces**

— Passe pra cá, Tiago — disse Sirius ao se sentar ao lado de seu melhor amigo no café da manhã no domingo.

Relutante, Tiago alcançou o bolso e tirou cinco galeões. Ele os soltou na mão aberta de Sirius.

— Isso não foi Justo, eu tive detenções quase todas as noites na semana passada! — protestou Tiago.

— Ah, ah, ah, sem desculpas! Você disse que ela estaria apaixonada por você em uma semana... ele não disse, Aluado? — perguntou Sirius virando-se para Remo.

Remo deu uma olhadinha para Tiago, que estava lhe encarando, antes de voltar-se para seu prato.

— E eu não vi muita paixão. Você viu, Rabicho? — perguntou Sirius.

Confuso, Pedro começou a olhar em volta pelo Salão Principal.

Sirius girou os olhos.

— Bem, seu próximo prazo é o Natal, e eu não duvido que você terá outros cinco galeões prontos para mim até lá.

— Eu descobri qual é o doce favorito dela — disse Tiago, mudando de assunto.

— Qual? — perguntou Sirius.

— Sapos de Chocolate. E ela gosta de Cerveja Amanteigada.

— Quem não gosta? — perguntou Remo, mordendo seu bolinho.

— Verdade... — disse Tiago olhando para Lílian, Jo e Addison.

— Então, o que você vai fazer? — perguntou Sirius.

— Você pode querer planejar este um pouco mais à frente, já que você não tem Sapos de Chocolate ou Cerveja Amanteigada — disse Remo.

— Ainda tenho cinco Sapos de Chocolate sobrando da viagem de trem. Mas eu vou convidá-la para ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo fim de semana, então vou poder comprar alguns para ela — disse Tiago.

Sirius e Remo olharam um para o outro.

— Isso é um pouco falta de tato, sabe — disse Remo, tentando ser gentil. — Você quer parecer como um cara legal de verdade... um cavalheiro. Ela vai querer sair com um cavalheiro depois de ter saído com o Callaway.

— É, vá de um jeito calmo, delicado — disse Sirius. — Tipo, vamos dizer que ela está sozinha na sala comunal à noite de novo, ou mesmo com as amigas dela, chame ela para um canto. Então quando ela perguntar "O que foi?", você pega os Sapos de Chocolate e diz "Eu ouvi que você gosta de Sapos de Chocolate e acontece que eu tenho um", então ela vai dar um gritinho e dizer "Ah, Tiago! Que atencioso!", e então você diz "Então agora você vai a Hogsmeade comigo?", e ela vai dizer "Claro!".

Todos olharam para Sirius por alguns segundos.

— Estou só brincando! Mas é isso que você está esperando, certo? — disse Sirius irritado.

Remo suspirou e esfregou os olhos com as mãos antes de olhar para Tiago.

— Se você fizer _isso_, nunca mais vai ter um encontro com ninguém pelo resto da vida, você terá se humilhado demais — disse Remo. — Você tem de ir mais devagar que isso. Lílian vai ser provavelmente a última a sair da sala comunal novamente hoje à noite, então fique lá com ela. Quando a última pessoa sair, você vai comer um Sapo de Chocolate. Quando ela olhar para você, ofereça um. Diga que é seu doce favorito. Ela vai concordar. Então você pode dizer que ouviu sobre um novo doce ótimo na Dedosdemel, que é verdade, e dizer que vocês dois podem ir lá e dar uma olhada.

— Isso é _brilhante_, Aluado! Como você inventa essas coisas? — perguntou Tiago com entusiasmo.

Remo encolheu os ombros.

— Então qual é o doce? — perguntou Sirius, com os olhos se iluminando.

— Chocobolas. São recheadas de musse de morango e creme cozido.

— Elas soam como o paraíso! — exclamou Pedro, sonhador.

—Eu li no _Profeta Diário_ ontem que elas vão ser lançados na próxima semana, que é nosso primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade — disse Remo.

— Excelente — disse Tiago, olhando pela a mesa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No almoço, Natasha Darley, do sétimo ano, apanhadora do time de Quadribol deles, correu para onde os Marotos estavam sentados.

— Ei, Nat, e aí? — perguntou Sirius à morena alta e magricela.

— Eu me tornei Capitã de Quadribol! —, ela exclamou.

— Legal! — disseram Tiago e Sirius em uníssono.

— É, eu ia contar a vocês no café, caras, mas vocês saíram daqui bem cedo.

— Quando são os testes? — perguntou Sirius.

— Amanhã à noite, e não peguem nenhuma detenção antes do Dia das Bruxas! Nós vamos treinar quase todas as noites. Nosso primeiro jogo é contra a Sonserina em novembro!

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

— Quais são as posições vagas? — perguntou Tiago.

— Se você e Addi entrarem na equipe de novo, só precisaremos de outro artilheiro para lhes ajudar — disse Natasha.

— Vocês têm alguém em mente que pode ser bom? — perguntou Tiago.

— Eu contei a muita gente sobre os testes, mas só uns poucos do sexto ano estão interessados — disse Natasha.

— Ah — disse Tiago.

— É… pouco convincente. Só se assegurem que vão estar no campo amanhã à noite às sete horas, nós vamos até as oito e meia. Entenderam? E sem detenções! — disse Natasha antes de sair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite, Tiago não precisou fingir ser o último a ficar na sala comunal com Lílian. Ele só fizera metade da sua redação de trinta centímetros para Transfiguração.

Por volta das 11:00, ele a terminou. Encostou-se na sua cadeira próxima ao fogo.

Ele quase se esquecera dos dois Sapos de Chocolate no bolso. Estava os tirando dali quando Lílian falou com ele.

— Terminou seu dever também, hein? — ela disse, enquanto se deitava no divã.

Ele rapidamente passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— É, finalmente... — disse, enquanto abria seu Sapo de Chocolate.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — perguntou Lílian.

— Isto? — perguntou ele, mostrando o Sapo casualmente —, eu ainda tenho um estoque inteiro deles da viagem de trem. Você quer um? — ele mostrou um segundo Sapo.

— Ah, você não precisa, eu não pre... — ela foi interrompida quando Tiago lhe jogou um. — Obrigada — disse ela, sorrindo.

— Sem problemas — sorriu Tiago de volta. Ele mordeu o Sapo de Chocolate. — Este é meu doce favorito, você sabe — disse ele.

— Sério? Meu também — disse Lílian, mordendo o dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, comendo seus Sapos.

— Você sabia que a Dedosdemel está vendendo um doce novo agora? Acho que são Chocobolas.

— Sério? O que são elas? — perguntou Lílian, lambendo o chocolate dos dedos.

— São recheadas de musse de morando e creme cozido — contou Tiago.

— Isso soa bem! — disse Lílian.

— Vão ser lançadas no próximo fim de semana... nosso primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Talvez possamos ir juntos e comprar algumas? — perguntou Tiago esperançoso.

Lílian parou e olhou para ele com tristeza.

— Tiago—eu—eu sinto muito mesmo, mas eu simplesmente—eu não posso.

— Por que não? — perguntou Tiago.

— Eu prometi que iria com Addison e Jo, e eu—É pelo mesmo motivo da última vez. Eu gosto de você, Tiago, mas não desse modo, e ainda não nos conhecemos muito bem.

Furioso porque ainda não convencera Lílian a sair com ele, Tiago se levantou para ir embora.

— Tiago, não agora, pelo menos. Talvez mais tarde neste ano... Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com toda essa pressão dos N.O.M.s que os professores estão colocando em nós também — mentiu Lílian, tentado fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

— Tudo bem, Lílian... eu entendo que você não quer sair comigo — disse Tiago indo para as escadas.

— Tiago? — chamou Lílian.

— Sim?

— Obrigada pelo Sapo de Chocolate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da autora****: Mais uma vez, por favor, comentem! Eu sei que este capítulo foi curto, mas o próximo será um pouco maior. Ele também terá o primeiro jogo de Quadribol.**

**Obrigada,**

**AlannaDragon**

**Nota do tradutor****: Demorou, não foi? Mas eu prometo DOIS capítulos na próxima semana, certo? Continuem lendo e comentando!**


	6. Um Tipo Novo De Sentimento

_Nota do tradutor: Eu e Alanna agradecemos a Sophia P. Black pelos comentários! _

_Nota da autora: Tenho de contar a todos vocês, eu estou recebendo montes de comentários em que as pessoas dizem se sentir mal pelo Tiago. NÃO FAÇAM ISSO. Neste ponto da história ele ainda só está tentando sair com a Lílian por causa da aposta. Ele nem gosta dela daquele jeito (ainda)._

_A história continua..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capítulo 6: Um Tipo Novo de Sentimento**_

O resto de setembro e outubro voou, com apenas outras duas detenções para Tiago e Sirius, e com mais três tentativas de Tiago de convencer Lílian a sair com ele antes do Dia das Bruxas, sem resultados. Na última tentativa, Lílian parecera bem contrariada. Ele estava a afastando em vez de se aproximar dela.

Hoje ele não iria se preocupar com isso, porém. Era o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada. Grifinória contra Sonserina. Ela estaria caidinha por ele no fim do jogo, depois de ver suas _excelentes_ habilidades no Quadribol.

As condições estavam perfeitas, não estava incrivelmente ensolarado nem frio ou chuvoso.

Sirius gemeu enquanto se trocava.

— Quê? — perguntou Tiago preocupado.

— Eu esqueci... Régulo está na equipe da Sonserina. Ele é apanhador — disse Sirius com repulsa.

Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Ele não tentou no ano passado e não conseguiu?

Sirius assentiu.

— Se eles nos vencerem hoje, isso será tudo o que eu vou ouvir no próximo verão...

Depois que a equipe se trocou, Natasha fez um discurso vigoroso antes de entrarem no campo.

— Certo... é isso aí. Nossa única chance antes da Taça. Nós temos de esmagá-los! Se eles se jogarem com vocês, joguem-se contra eles! Não vamos agüentar a sujeira deles hoje!

Ele teve de gritar acima da torcida da arquibancada para ser ouvida.

— Vocês estão prontos? — ela gritou.

— SIM! — gritaram todos, colocando suas mãos no meio do círculo que formavam.

— Um, dois, três…

— GRIFINÓRIA! —, gritaram todos antes de correrem com suas vassouras para a borda do campo.

— E agora, vamos receber nossas equipes para o jogo! — irradiou a voz de um garotinho.

— Ei! Não é o seu namorado, Addi? — perguntou Danzinho sorrindo. Addison xingou e bateu a mão na testa.

— Quê? — perguntou Sirius.

— É _ele_ — ela murmurou.

Pierce Sommers, um terceiranista da Grifinória, estava comentando novamente. Ele tinha uma obsessão maluca com Addison, fazendo muitos comentários sobre ela durante os jogos de Quadribol.

Danzinho, Tiago e Sirius riam e ela tentou bater neles.

— Vamos receber nossas duas equipes que jogam hoje! — irradiou a voz de Pedro. — Sonserina contra Grifinória!

Os "vivas" ecoaram pelo estádio.

O coração de Tiago batia mais rápido. Era o seu lugar favorito no mundo. Logo atrás das portas do campo no começo de um jogo de Quadribol.

A porta do campo abriu e, Natasha à frente, o time decolou, voando pelo campo. A Sonserina fazia o mesmo.

— Aí vem a Sonserina! Seu capitão, e um dos batedores, Daniel Ames! — Daniel sorriu afetadamente enquanto voava pelo estádio; houve poucos vivas.

— Seguindo, temos os artilheiros! Holcombe, Fanvers e Aubrey! Então temos o companheiro batedor de Ames, Barret! — Apenas os Sonserinos torciam. — E vamos receber o goleiro, Ramsden, e o apanhador, Régulo Black! — A multidão deu suas vivas finais para a equipe da Sonserina.

— E agora —, disse Pedro dramaticamente —, batam palmas para a GRIFINÓRIA! — A multidão rugiu. — Aí vem a capitã da equipe, Natasha Darley, apanhadora da equipe! — ela acenou, agradecendo à multidão. — Aqui estão os artilheiros Spencer, Potter e a linda Addison Walters! — A multidão continuou a fazer barulho. — Aqui vêm os batedores Osborn e Sirius Black, e o goleiro Danzinho Walters! — a multidão continuou a saudar alegremente a Grifinória.

A equipe da Sonserina já estava no chão à esquerda de Madame Hooch, e ao sinal de Natasha, a equipe da Grifinória pousou em frente aos Sonserinos.

— Agora, eu quero um jogo limpo! —, disse ela friamente, parecendo falar particularmente aos Sonserinos, como sempre. — Montem suas vassouras, por favor.

Houve um roçar de vestes enquanto todos montavam.

Madame Hooch deu um forte sopro em seu pito de prata.

Todas as quinze vassouras ascenderam mo ar e o jogo começou.

— E a goles é tomada imediatamente por Spencer da Grifinória—que passa à bela Walters—

Alguém pigarreou próximo a Pierce Sommers. Foi a Professora McGonagall

— Desculpe... Walters passa para Potter—parece que ele vai marcar—e… SIM! Dez pontos para a Grifinória! — A multidão foi à loucura. Os Sonserinos vaiaram.

— Agora o artilheiro da Sonserina Danvers com a goles—aah! Atingido por um balaço de Black! Agora Walters com a goles— e aah! Golpeada com força por Aubrey! Devia ser um pênalti! Esse sujo—

McGonagall pigarreou mais alto desta vez, interrompendo os xingamentos de Pedro.

— Ames com a goles, passa para Holcombe—Danvers—e ele vai tentar marcar—veja Walters! E ele lança... Não! Salva por Danzinho Walters! — Os Sonserinos gemeram.

E enquanto o jogo prosseguia, Lílian notou que cada vez que Tiago fazia um gol, ele olhava para ela, sorria e despenteava os cabelos.

— Ah! E a apanhadora da Grifinória Darley mergulha, Black logo atrás dela! Ele viram o Pomo! Será...? Não! Black colide com o chão, enquanto Darley arremete! Ela o enganou! Muito bom, Darl—

— Basta! — cortou McGonagall.

— Desculpe, professora — disse Pierce baixinho. — E Potter está com a goles—passa para—não, outra finta! Ele desvia de um balaço de Barret—está se aproximando de Ramsden agora... Ele vai fazer? Não! Atingido na cara por um balaço de Ames! Ele está bem? Sim, ele está voando de novo, parece que com o nariz quebrado. Ele vai continuar no jogo, ao que parece—e um balaço acerta o estômago de Ames, rebatido por Black—ótimo alvo—Holcombe com a goles—Walters a rouba com um passe rápido para Spencer antes que Aubrey pudesse pegar dela—e Spencer está próximo a Ramsden agora... e... GOL! GRIFINÓRIA GANHA MAIS DEZ PONTOS! Isso deixa Grifinória com setenta, Sonserina com quarenta. E nenhum sinal do pomo ainda!

Depois de mais uns cinco minutos marcando pontos, Sonserina empatou com a Grifinória em oitenta pontos.

— Ah, não! Danzinho Walters foi acertado no estômago por um balaço de Barret! Ele está fora! Ele está fora! E Danvers está vindo em direção ao gol! Alguém pare ele! Alguém—Potter rouba-a de Danvers, quase o derrubando da vassoura! Ele manda a goles para Addison Walters—de volta a Potter—para Spencer—Spencer lança—ela vai? Não, Ramsden pega o lançamento e passa para Aubrey—para Denvers—para Holcombe—Holcombe está tentando marcar! Parem-no! Parem—a Sonserina marca. Sonserina noventa, Grifinória oitenta.

Sonserina rugiu e Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal vaiaram.

— O que é isso? O que é isso? Darley está acelerando pelo campo; ela viu o pomo! Black está logo atrás dela! Vença-o, Natasha!

Sirius notou que Ramsden parara para ver a corrida dos apanhadores para o Pomo e mandou um balaço nele. Quase ninguém notou, além do narrador, quando o goleiro da Sonserina caiu no chão.

— Aah! Com ambos os goleiros fora, vamos torcer para que o pomo seja pego logo! — disse Pedro.

Todos estavam sentados na ponta de suas cadeiras, mesmo os professores.

— Darley desvia de um balaço de Ames, enquanto persegue o pomo—a vassoura de Régulo Black é atingida por um balaço de Osborn. Está demorando um segundo para que ela voe na reta novamente—Vai Natasha! Vai! E ela estende a mão—é golpeada por Black—estão ambos alcançando... um pouco mais... um pouco mais... E DARLEY CAPTURA O POMO! A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE! COM UMA PONTUAÇÃO FINAL DE 230 PONTOS A NOVENTA! AZAR, SONSERINA! SEUS ESTÚPIDOS! — Nesse ponto o feitiço na voz de Pedro foi desativado por McGonagall.

A multidão foi à loucura! Os estudantes desceram correndo ao campo para parabenizar os Grifinórios.

Addison correu pela multidão para Lílian e Jo, que lhe deram um grande abraço.

Remo e Pedro Pettigrew deram tapinhas nas costas de Tiago e Sirius.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Tiago? — gritou Sirius sobre a multidão.

— Quê? — gritou Tiago de volta.

— Vamos precisar de montes de Cerveja Amanteigada!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de uma ducha após o jogo, Sirius e Tiago usaram uma das passagens secretas que encontraram no terceiro ano, que levava à Hogsmeade, para pegar cinco caixas de Cerveja Amanteigada.

Ao entrarem na sala comunal com a Cerveja Amanteigada, eles viram que a festa de comemoração já começara. Vivas e assovios de admiração receberam os dois.

Tiago procurou com o olhar pela sala comunal por uma certa ruiva enquanto Sirius e Pedro distribuíam as garrafas de cerveja Amanteigada e Chico Spencer distribuía os doces que compraram no último passeio à Hogsmeade.

Lílian estava sentada com Addison e Jo no sofá próximo ao fogo, rindo. O estômago de Tiago deu uma volta estranha. Acontecia toda vez que ele olhava para ela agora. Isso o deixava nervoso. Era um tipo novo de sentimento para ele.

Percebendo que elas ainda não tinham Cerveja Amanteigada, ele pegou três garrafas e foi até o sofá.

— Aqui estão... Sirius e eu acabamos de voltar... ainda estão geladas — disse Tiago, passando as garrafas.

— Obrigada, Tiago — disse Jo, tentando abrir a dela com muita dificuldade.

— É, está ótima — disse Addison, pegando a garrafa de Jo e abrindo-a com facilidade antes de devolvê-la.

— Obrigada — disse Lílian. — Belo jogo hoje!

O orgulho queimava dentro dele.

— Obrigado. Aquele balaço não queimou meu nariz realmente. Foi mais do lado do rosto.

— Você está bem agora? —perguntou Lílian.

— É... Eu som bom em levar golpes como esse. Meu corpo já está acostumado — disse Tiago, se achando.

Lílian estava lutando para não girar os olhos.

Jo transformou sua risadinha num ataque de tosse. Lílian bateu nas costas dela exageradamente.

— Bem —, suspirou Addison. — Estou cansada, vou para a cama — disse ela, enquanto esvaziava a garrafa.

— Eu também — disseram Lílian e Jo em uníssono.

Elas levantaram do sofá e foram para o dormitório das garotas.

Suspirando, Tiago sentou-se no sofá e cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

— Está tudo bem, Tiago — disse Remo, sentando-se ao lado dele. — Você ainda tem outro mês. E, a propósito, não acho que falar do seu corpo vá ajudar muito.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nota da autora: Por favor, comentem! Como eu disse lá em cima, Tiago não gosta de Lílian daquele jeito agora... Ou pelo menos é o que ele pensa. ._

_P.S.: O próximo capítulo tem algumas linhas de 10 Coisas...!_

_Obrigada pelos comentários, gente!_

_AlannaDragon_


	7. O Plano De Lílian

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota Legal****: Existem algumas linhas neste capítulo tiradas do filme **_**10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você**__**10 Things I Hate About You**_**Eu não as escrevi. ****Nãp sou donas delas. A Touchstone é. Não me processem.**

**Continuando a história…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 7: O Plano de Lílian**

Antes de alguém perceber, dezembro chegara. E para o azar de Addison e Jo, Lílian continuou a ficar mais e mais ansiosa conforme os N.O.M.s se aproximavam (mesmo que ainda faltassem pelo menos cinco meses até lá).

Certo dia, durante uma aula muito entediante de História da Magia, na qual o Professor Binns falava sobre revoltas dos duendes, Lílian descontara sua raiva em Jo.

— Lílian —, sussurrou Jo perto dela —, você não tem de tomar notas hoje, sabia?! Dê um tempo! Esta é a quarta semana em que ele está falando sobre revoltas dos duendes! — apelou Jo.

Lílian, que geralmente ignorava esses comentários das amigas na aula, virou-se para sua amiga baixinha na hora.

— Você quer parar de me aperrear? — sussurrou ferozmente. — Como poderei parar de tomar notas? O que vocês vão fazer quando tivermos de estudar para os N.O.M.s? Eles estão a menos de seis meses de distância! Talvez eu não deva lhe dar minhas anotações!

Jo se retraiu, chocada. Ela virou-se e viu Addison olhando para seus olhos arregalados.

— Não se preocupe — disse Addison, mexendo apenas os lábios.

Remo também era muito rigoroso quanto a tomar notas nas aulas também. Certa vez ele repreendera Sirius com fervor por ele brincar de jogo-da-velha com Tiago durante uma "séria" aula de História da Magia, que na verdade foi bem chata.

Mas isso não vem ao caso; a razão pela qual Lílian estava de pavio curto nesses dias não era pela pressão dos N.O.M.s vindouros (que na verdade era um fator minúsculo), mas por causa do seu aborrecimento com ninguém menos que Tiago Potter.

Aquele garoto vinha tentando sair com Lílian uma vez por semana desde o Dia das Bruxas. Mas por quê? Lílian tinha umas teorias. Um, ele só queria poder dizer que beijara a pessoa menos "beijável" em Hogwarts; dois, ele estava fazendo isso por causa de uma aposta (ela não sabia quão certa estava); ou três, ele só queria sair com ela por que a achava bonita, o que não fazia sentido algum para Lílian, ela com certeza não era a garota mais bonita na série deles, mas era também não era feia.

Lílian confidenciara essas idéias a Addison e Jo.

— O que há de tão errado em sair com ele, Lílian? Algumas garotas morreriam para ter um encontro com o Tiago Potter! — disse Addison.

Lílian olhou com raiva.

— Eu não sou uma delas. Eu não gosto do Tiago Potter de nenhum jeito. Ele é convencido e só me vê como algo que não pode ter, por isso está tão determinado em me fazer sair com ele.

Addison suspirou em derrota.

— Mas agora eu tenho de pensar num jeito de deixá-lo longe de mim. Duas pessoas podem jogar esse jogo. Eu vou mostrar pra ele! — disse Lílian triunfante.

— Mas Líli... — começou Jo, soando cética.

— Não! Vocês duas têm de me ajudar a pensar num modo de afastá-lo. Fazê-lo achar que eu sou assustadora!

— Acho que não vamos ter de dar duro para fazê-lo achar isso — brincou Addison. Lílian jogou um travesseiro na cara dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia seguinte foi sábado, a segunda semana de dezembro e teve pouco mais de dois centímetros de neve. Não estava nem tão frio, o que deu certinho com o plano de Lílian. (Addison e Jo acharam que o plano dela estava bem mal feito, na verdade, mas como eram _tão_ boas amigas, decidiram ajudá-la de qualquer modo.)

Lílian estaria "ajudando" Addison a treinar seus conhecimentos no Quadribol.

Uma vez que Lílian se negou a subir numa vassoura, Addison a fez ficar no chão e jogar a goles no ar para ela pegar. Jo, que concordara em voar, estava disputando a bola com Addison. Na maior parte do tempo em que estiveram lá fora, porém, Addison estava tentando não rir ante o jeito que suas melhores amigas jogavam Quadribol.

Meia hora depois de elas virem ao campo, Lílian viu quatro garotos descendo com ares de superioridade as colinas em direção a elas. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para si mesma. Sabia que ele viria quando as visse ali.

Os braços de Lílian começavam a pesar como chumbo. Ela estivera jogando a goles no ar para Addison e Jo todo o tempo em que estivera no campo. Estava agradecida de os Marotos finalmente terem decidido descer.

Logo depois de Lílian ter soltado a goles e Addison e Jo terem ido atrás, ela ouviu alguém gritar para elas.

— Bom dia, senhoritas — disse Sirius alegremente.

Addison (que obviamente pegara a goles antes de Jo), e Jo pousaram bem em frente ao quarteto.

— Bom dia a vocês — disse Addison, sem fôlego. — Vocês vieram praticar também?

— É — disse Sirius, olhando para a vassoura de Tiago e a própria. — Drogamos Reminho e Pedro para fazê-los descer e nos ajudar... Ei! Talvez possamos praticar juntos? — ele sugeriu.

Addison e Jo se entreolharam por um segundo.

— Claro! — elas concordaram.

Lílian bufou.

— Não contem comigo! Estou esgotada!

Addison girou os olhos.

— Ótimo, vá e acabe com a diversão, Líli.

— Eu vou tomar uma ducha e aí venho ver vocês... Que tal? — perguntou Lílian.

— Ótimo, vá em frente — disse Addison, sem modos, andando para o meio do campo com Jo, Sirius, Remo e Pedro.

Tiago ficou para trás. Ele correu atrás de Lílian enquanto ela ia para os vestiários.

— Fala, garota... como é que você tá? — perguntou Tiago, quando alcançou ela, sorrindo.

Lílian o encarou.

— Suando como um porco, na verdade, e você?

Tiago pareceu surpreso.

— Agora tem um jeito de chamar a atenção de um cara, hein? — ele tentou, sorrindo.

— Minha missão na vida, mas obviamente eu destruí sua fantasia, então você vê que funcionou... o mundo faz sentido de novo — disse Lílian, irritadas porque o plano não estava dando certo.

— Sai comigo, vamos, eu te desafio — disse Tiago baixinho, zombeteiro.

Lílian parou e olhou para ele.

— Por que eu deveria?

— Por que _não deveria_, é a verdadeira pergunta — disse Tiago.

Lílian girou os olhos.

Tiago gentilmente segurou os ombros dela e empurrou-a contra a parede atrás. Ele olhou nos olhos dela por um segundo. Lília achou que ele ia beijá-la.

— Eu sou bom em azarações, sabe — disse Tiago.

— Não tenho medo de você — retorquiu Lília.

Tiago moveu os braços para os lados do corpo dela. Estava a menos de trinta centímetros e se aproximando.

— Bem, talvez não tenha medo de mim, mas tenho certeza que já me imaginou pelado — disse Tiago, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

— Eu sou tão transparente assim? — perguntou Lílian, muito sarcástica. — Eu _quero_ você, eu _preciso_ de você, _oh baby, oh baby_.

Girando os olhos, ela passou rápida sob os braços dele e foi para os vestiários.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison e Jo ficaram preocupadas quando Lílian não voltou para o campo depois do chuveiro.

Quando ela e Addison foram para o jantar naquela noite, Jo podia dizer que, assim que vira Lília sentada na mesa da Grifinória, ela não estava de bom humor.

— Como foi com o Tiago? — riu Jo.

Lílian a encarou.

— O que você acha? — disse, ríspida.

Jo continuou a sorrir.

— Corta essa! — disse Lílian.

— Então, o que houve? Eu vi Tiago correr atrás de você, mas não puder ver o que vocês dois estavam fazendo quando saíram do estádio — disse Jo, ignorando o último comentário de Lílian.

As sobrancelhas de Lílian levantaram-se juntas.

— O que você quer dizer com "_não pode ver o que estávamos fazendo quando saímos do estádio_"? O que está sugerindo que fizemos? — disse Lílian grosseiramente.

As sobrancelhas de Jo se sacudiram.

— Não nos beijamos, se é isso que você quer dizer! — disse Lílian.

Jo deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo, fazendo Lílian ficar num tom mais forte de vermelho.

— NÓS NÃO...

— Lílian! — interrompeu Addison. — Sente-se! — disse ela, empurrando-a para baixo. — Ela tá só brincando! Se acalme!

Jo continuou a sorrir.

— Então... _o que_ aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— Minha fala "suando como um porco" divertiu ele. — Addison girou os olhos. — Ele me empurrou contra uma parede e eu disse que não estava com medo dele, e ele disse "Bem, talvez não tenha medo de mim, mas tenho certeza que já me imaginou pelado", então eu fiz um comentário sarcástico que o divertiu mais ainda.

Addison e Jo se entreolharam e tentaram não rir. Infelizmente para Jo, ela soltou uma risadinha, o que resultou num engasgo com suco de abóbora. Estava fazendo isso bastante ultimamente.

Lília deu-lhe uma olhada antes de pegar outro pãozinho.

— Estou sendo melhor em atrair aquele chulé para mim no lugar de assustá-lo para longe — ela declarou.

— Talvez ser grosseira para ele não seja o melhor plano, Líli — disse Addison. — Quer dizer... ele _é_ um garoto. Que tal tentar ser ruim com ele? Ele deve saber que te aperreou bastante por ora, então deve estar esperando que você exploda em cima dele, que resultará nele não gostar mais de você.

Lílian pensou enquanto mordia o pãozinho.

— Quer saber, Addi? Acho que você tá certa!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da Autora****: Obrigada a todos vocês por seus comentários. Desculpe se eu demorei um pouco mais para atualizar isso, mas eu tive um fim de semana cheio. Ou vocês gostam da espera mais longa? **

**Apesar de alguns de vocês poderem não acreditar, Tiago Potter **_**foi**_** artilheiro na equipe de Quadribol. Eu achava que ele era apanhador, como aluguns de vocês, mas a placa no filme da **_**Pedra Filosofal**_** está errada. Eu até chequei no Harry Potter Lexicon para ter certeza de que todos os meus fatos estavam certos antes de escrever isso. (Ninguém sabe se Sirius jogou Quadribol ou não, mas há motivos para acreditar que sim. JK Rowling nunca disse nada. Eu fiz dele um batedor por que parecia uma boa posição para ele.)**

**Por favor, comentem!**

**Obrigada,**

**AlannaDragon**

**Nota do tradutor****: Dois capítulos numa semana, como eu prometi, para compensar a demora do capítulo 5. Obrigado de novo a **_**todas**_** que comentaram!**

**Lembrado ****que, se você sabe inglês e está com pressa, pode ler esta fic no original: fanfiction **_**ponto**_** net **_**barra**_** s **_**barra**_** 3555029. Na próxima semana, o capítulo 8, "Natal", que é bem longo!**


	8. Natal

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da autora****: Estou feliz que tantos de vocês gostaram das falas de **_**10 Coisas**_**. Mais no futuro! Este é meu capítulo mais longo! Aproveite, apesar de que é agosto, e este é Natal. Certo. LOL**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo ****8: Natal**

Lílian decidiu adiar seu novo plano de ação até depois das férias. Ela passaria o Natal na casa de Addison com Jo, pois seus pais estavam numa viagem de negócios e Petúnia ficaria com as amigas dela... não que ela quisesse ficar com Petúnia em todo caso.

Os pais de Jo eram provavelmente os mais liberais do mundo. Eles disseram que estaria tudo bem se ela fosse, contanto que voltasse para casa nos feriados da Páscoa.

— Além disso —, disse Jo depois de ler a resposta da mãe —, eles terão preocupação suficiente com meus irmãos correndo por lá!

Jo tinha três irmãos: Clint e Claus eram gêmeos de dez anos e Isabel tinha nove.

O professor Dumbledore abrira a Rede do Flu em Hogwarts para que os estudantes pudessem ir para casa rapidamente e com segurança, pois Voldemort e seus seguidores estavam agindo mais que o seu normal ultimamente.

Addison entrou na lareira primeiro, depois Jo e, por último, Lílian.

Lílian estivera na casa de Addison antes e sabia que a família dela era incrivelmente rica, então ela não ficou admirada quando abriu os olhos para ver a mansão Walters.

Ela era localizada a apenas dez milhas de distância do Beco Diagonal e ficava no meio de montes de árvores. Era um ótimo lugar privativo no país.

A mãe de Addison, uma mulher baixa de olhos verdes e loira como Addison, esperava pela chagada delas.

— Ahh! Como estão vocês, queridinhas? — ela perguntou, enquanto espremia Addison num abraço.

— Ótimas — disseram Lílian e Jo em uníssono.

A senhora Walters deu-lhes um abraço de quebrar as costelas também.

— Aah! Estou tão feliz que todos estão aqui para o Natal! Meredite e Nicolau até voltaram do trabalho!

— Onde está todo mundo? — perguntou Addison.

— Lá em cima — respondeu a mãe dela.

— Hum... Sra. Walters? Onde colocamos nossas coisas? — perguntou Jo.

— Bem, vocês não tem de me chamar assim! É Miranda para vocês duas! É lá em cima, queridinhas, tenho dois quartos prontas para vocês. Addison pode mostrar o caminho. Eu estou ocupada aqui ajudando os elfos a fazer o jantar. Vai ser um grande banquete!

Addison rapidamente empurrou as amigas do salão de visitas para o hall perto da escada em espiral.

— Eu achei que seria melhor sairmos de lá rápido ou ela falaria até nossas orelhas caírem — murmurou Addison.

Jo e Lílian riram.

— Gostamos da sua mãe... ela é muito... — começou Lílian.

—Vivaz! — completou Jo.

— É!

Addison girou os olhos.

— Vamos, vou lhes mostrar seus quartos.

Ela correu escada a cima.

Jo e Lílian foram mais devagar, estavam com malas pesadas, mas também adoravam olhar para a bela casa de Addison.

— Vão demorar o dia todo? — perguntou Addison quando elas finamente chegaram ao andar superior.

Ela as guiou pelo corredor, através da sacada na sala de família, e por um corredor mais curto.

— Esta é a nossa ala. Suas portas são à esquerda, a minha à direita — disse Addison, apesar de que não precisava explicar, era a décima vez em que estavam na casa dela.

Lílian abriu a grande porta e entrou no seu quarto. Tinha paredes lilás e havia uma cama grande no canto com um edredom berinjela. Ela rapidamente largou as malas no chão e saiu.

Ela e Addison entraram no quarto de Jo. Era rosa claro. A cama era igual à de Lília, mas com um edredom rosa choque. O quarto de Addison era igual à delas, mas com um tema verde.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Lílian a Jo, observando ela tirar uma suéter da mala.

— O que parece? Estou congelando! — disse Jo, enquanto enfiava-o pela cabeça.

Lílian girou os olhos

— Vamos, acho que Meredite, Lau e Danzinho estão aqui em cima — disse Addison, saindo da sala.

— Sim, estamos! — disse uma voz perto dela.

— Meredite! — exclamou Addison, apertando sua irmã de dezoito anos com força.

Meredite riu. Ela parecia exatamente com Miranda: era baixa, loira e tinha olhos verdes.

— Nossa, Addi! Você cresceu muito desde a última vez que eu te vi!

— Isso foi só em setembro! Eu não posso ter crescido tanto! — exclamou Addison.

— Juro, você cresceu uns trinta centímetros! — ela provocou. — Como estão vocês duas? — perguntou, abraçando Lílian e Jo.

— Ótimas!

— Demais!

— Eu não ganho um abraço? — perguntou uma voz atrás delas. Era Danzinho.

— Não, bobo, eu te vejo todo dia—Lau! — gritou Addison, empurrando Danzinho e pulando nos braços do irmão mais velho.

Ele riu.

— Ei, Addi! Ei, Lílian, Jo — disse ele, acenando para elas.

Elas sorriram. Lau era o único filho dos Walters que tinha cabelo castanho. Era bem alto, também, um metro e noventa. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos verdes famosos que os demais, porém. Lau era o único irmão de Addison que Lília e Jo raramente viam, estava sempre ocupado em seu emprego no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, secretaria de Chaves de Portal.

— Vamos, estou faminta! O jantar já deve estar pronto agora — disse Meredite, guiando todos escada a baixo, por onde Danzinho e Lau haviam subido. Lílian e Jo raramente viam Meredite hoje em dia também. Ela tinha um trabalho importante no _Profeta Diário_. Já fora promovida várias vezes e era apenas o primeiro ano.

Quando desceram à sala de jantar, toda a comida já estava na mesa e o senhor Walters já estava sentado. Ele era um homem alto com cabelos castanhos embranquecendo e olhos castanhos. Era chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia no Ministério da Magia, e Miranda era chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Isso explicava sua vasta fortuna.

— Ah, bom! Eu já ia chamar vocês! — disse Miranda, colocando o último prato na mesa.

— Cheira maravilhoso, Miranda! O que é? — perguntou Lílian.

— Filé, rosbife, pudim de Yorkshire, purê de batatas, pastelão de carne, ervilhas, couve, cenouras e morangos. Também tenho uma sobremesa especial! Balas de hortelã e torta de caramelo!

— Ah, que bom! — exclamou Jo.

— Soa ótimo! — disse Lílian.

— Sentem-se, sentem-se — indicou Miranda.

Ela sentou-se no fim da mesa, de frente para o marido.

Lílian imediatamente pegou um pouco de pudim de Yorkshire. Era o favorito dela.

Uma vez que todos tinham terminado, Miranda acenou a varinha para limpar os pratos e as sobremesas apareceram.

Após um jantar barulhento, cheio de conversas sobre a escola, o Ministério e planos para o dia seguinte, Addison, Meredite, Danzinho, Lau, Jo e Lílian saíram para a grande sala de família.

Lílian e Meredite jogaram Snap Explosivo com Jo e Addison enquanto os garotos jogavam xadrez de bruxo.

Quando o jogo de Snap Explosivo acabou, eram dez horas da noite, e há um bom tempo os pais de Addison tinha ido para cama, pois tinham de levantar cedo para ir trabalhar; seria o último dias deles antes do recesso de Natal.

A última coisa que Lílian lembraria era de deitar na sua cama quente no quarto lilás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, dia vinte e três, todos os Walters, Jo e Lílian acordaram com a casa só para eles. Claro, o sr. e a sra. Walters colocaram Lau no comando, já que ele era o mais velho.

Lílian desceu para a cozinha; fora a última a fazer isso.

— Dormiu bem? — perguntou Meredite, rindo consigo mesma, enquanto bebia café.

— Sim, bastante bem — bocejou Lílian, esfregando os olhos.

— Venha se sentar, Lília, coma bastante também, não vamos almoçar, pois já são onze horas e nós _programamos_ — ela fez aspas com os dedos — uma batalha de bolas de neve para uma hora, nós três contras esse três — informou Addison.

Lília sorriu enquanto se sentava. Começou a colocar bacon, ovos e torrada amanteigada com geléia no seu prato. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café.

— É claro, Meredite e Lau não vão poder usar magia durante a batalha... — zumbiu Addison.

Lílian mal a ouviu falar; estava absorta na sua deliciosa torrada.

— Quê? — exclamou Danzinho.

Addison bufou.

— Você me ouviu, não podemos usar magia fora da escola, então só é justo se ambas as equipes permanecerem sem magia... Não me olhe assim, Daniel.

— Não me chame de Daniel — disse ele, ríspido.

— Ok... Daniel — ela murmurou quando ele saiu da cozinha para tomar uma ducha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois que todos tinham comido e tomado banho, era cerca de uma hora.

Eles se agasalharam, uma nevasca começara há alguns dias e não mostrava sinais de que ia parar.

Meredite parou todos antes de saírem.

— Regras.

Danzinho gemeu. Ela deu-lhe um olhar sórdido.

— Um, sem jogar bolas de neve na cara.

Ela olhou maliciosamente para Danzinho, que riu. No ano passado ele jogara muitas bolas na cara dela.

— E dois, minha palavra é Lei, se quiserem discutir, terão uma conversinha com minha varinha.

Ninguém estava lhe ouvindo agora.

— Vamos, Meredite, deixe agente sair antes que comece a nevar tão forte que não consigamos ver nada! Quem liga para regras? — disse Lau, tirando-a do caminho e saindo pela porta. Danzinho o seguiu. Meredite pareceu desconcertada.

Ela apontou a varinha para os pés e abriu a porta para sair. Addison segurou-lhe pela capa e apontou para os próprios pés.

Suspirando, Meredite apontou a varinha para os pés de Addison, Jo e Lílian. Lílian sentiu como se tivesse colocado os pés numa bacia de água quente.

Depois de fazer paredes defensivas para se esconderem das bolas da outra equipe, Jo lançou a primeira bola de neve acertando o ombro de Lau. Em alguns segundos, bolas de neve voavam para todo o lado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Foi tão divertido! — ofegou Lílian, enquanto ela, Addison e Jo tiravam as capas, luvas e cachecóis.

— Foi mesmo! — concordou Addison. Suas bochechas estavam bem vermelhas por causa do frio. Tinham saído por só uma hora antes de Meredite fazê-los entrar, pois tinha começado a nevar forte novamente.

— E ainda ganhamos de você, garotas! — disse Danzinho.

— Só porque usaram magia! — retorquiu Addison.

— Eu não! — disse Danzinho inocentemente, levantando os braços em defesa. — Você pode agradecer ao Lau por isso.

— Quem quer chocolate quente? — perguntou Lau, mudando de assunto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eles passaram o dia seguinte exatamente do mesmo jeito, exceto que o sr. e a sra. Walters juntaram-se a eles, para a satisfação de todos.

Lílian mal podia ir dormir naquela noite. Não conseguia acreditar que já era Natal! Antes de ela perceber, porém, Addison e Jo entraram correndo em seu quarto e pularam na cama para acordá-la.

— Acorde, Líli! É Natal! — gritou Jo animada, sacudindo os ombros de Lílian.

Addison, ao pé da cama, foi mais calma ao acordar a pobre Lílian. Balançado o pé dela gentilmente, disse:

— Feliz Natal, Líli!

Sentando-se devagar e bocejando, Lílian piscou confusa para a cena à sua frente.

— Acorde! Tem uma montanha de presentes lá embaixo esperando para serem abertos! — disse Jo, aproximando o rosto a poucos centímetros da meio-adormecida Lílian.

— Queospresentesjo? — perguntou Lílian enquanto se espreguiçava.

— _Venha!_ — disse Jo, puxando Lílian para fora da cama.

Addison passou a Lílian sua suéter.

— Está um pouco frio lá embaixo nesta manhã.

Assentindo, Lílian vestiu-o.

— Vamos! — disse a voz de Jo do corredor.

— Todo mundo mais já acordou? — perguntou Lílian, esfregando os olhos.

— Todos menos Meredite, mas ela deve acordar logo, entre Jo e Danzinho… você pensaria que tem uma manada de elefantes na casa!

Quando elas chegaram à sala de família, o sr. e a sra. Walters já estavam sentados num grande sofá, com xícaras de café nas mãos.

— Bom dia, queridas! — disse Miranda, alegremente. — Feliz Natal!

— Feliz Natal! — disseram Lílian e Addison em uníssono.

Jo acabara de distribuir os presentes quando Meredite chegou, bocejando.

— Vocês não me esperaram _de novo_! — ela exclamou.

— Claro que não, é a tradição — disse Danzinho, antes de a mãe bater no braço dele.

— Esperamos por você, Mere! Não abriríamos os presentes sem você! — disse Miranda.

Imediatamente, todos estavam em seu próprio mundinho, abrindo seus presentes aleatoriamente e fazendo expressões como "Ah, eu adorei isto!" ou "Muito obrigado mesmo!" ou "Danzinho, bote isso pra lá ou eu vou quebrá-lo na sua cabeça!".

— Você abre primeiro, Addison — disse Lílian. Ela, Addison e Jo estavam abrindo os presentes em turnos.

Addison abriu seus presentes dados por Jo e Lílian primeiro. De Jo ela ganhou uma caixa cheia de doces sortidos da Dedosdemel. De Lília, _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ e uma agenda de deveres de casa.

— Nossa, obrigada — ela disse sem entusiasmo, exibindo a agenda.

Lílian riu.

— Você precisa de uma, está sempre reclamando sobre quão desorganizada é!

— É verdade — riu Addison.

Houve um estrondo e todos olharam para Danzinho. Ele tinha cinzas no rosto todo e segurava uns instrumentos da Zonko's que Lau lhe dera.

Jo foi a próxima. Ela ganhou uma linda capa safira com fechos prateados em forma de dragão, de Addison. De Lília, ela ganhou um livro só sobre dragões (ela tinha obsessão), e a mesma agenda de deveres de casa que Addison recebera.

Jo encarou Lílian.

— Os N.O.M.s estão chegando, sabe... — foi a desculpa de Lília, que terminou com ela explodindo em risos.

Lília abriu seus presentes em seguida. De Jo ela ganhou o mesmo que Addison, doces variados da Dedosdemel. De Addison, uma capa como a de Jo, mas a dela era verde esmeralda com fechos prateados em forma de fada.

Lílian se engasgou quando a tirou da caixa.

— Ah, Addi! É linda!

Addison sorriu e corou.

Depois de o trio ter terminado de abrir os presentes uma da outra, logo ficaram ocupadas abrindo os presentes que receberam das próprias famílias e de outros amigos.

Durante toda a confusão, Lília notou um pacote que não era de ninguém presente. Olhando curiosa a etiqueta, ela leu:

_À Querida Lílian Evans_

_De Tiago_

Girando os olhos, ela começou a abri-lo. Eram luvas reguladoras de temperatura de Madame Malkin, pretas com flocos de neve brancos que pareciam rodopiar graciosamente em volta.

Lílian deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

Jo e Addison olharam na hora.

— De quem são? — perguntou Addison.

— Aah! São lindas — exclamou Jo.

— Potter me deu — disse Lílian baixinho, olhando para elas e calçando-as. — São muito bonitas e também servem direito!

— Deve ter custado uma fortuna! — disse Jo sem fôlego.

Lílian parou e tirou as luvas.

— Ele não precisava fazer isso! — ela murmurou.

— Ele _gosta_ de você, Lílian, _claro_ que tinha de fazer isso! — sorriu Addison.

— Você é uma garota de sorte, Lílian — brincou Jo. Lílian a acertou com uma almofada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Antes de ir para cama naquela noite, Lílian olhou demoradamente para seus presentes. Da mãe e do pai ela recebeu um diário e vários livros. Petúnia deu-lhe apenas um vale presente de um shopping trouxa.

Os irmãos de Addison juntaram-se e lhe deram um vale presente da Zonko's, e o sr. e a sra. Walters, o último compacto da _Bafo de Dragão_.

Mas os presentes favoritos dela foram de Jo, Addison e Tiago. Fora tão atencioso em lhe dar aquelas luvas! E o que ele ganhou dela? Nada! Ela sentou-se terrível. Não tinha idéia de o quê dar para ele.

_Ah, bem_, pensou Lílian_, vou pensar nisso amanhã_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da Autora****: Por favor, comentem! "Preparando-se para os N.O.M.s" é o próximo capítulo! (Contem também se vocês gostam que eu diga o que acontece no próximo capítulo!)**

**Alanna****Dragon.**


	9. Preparandose Para Os NOMs

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota do tradutor****: Eu e Alanna agradecemos a Mrs. Mandy, Kathy Parteno Gryffindor, Carol Ann Potter e Mady Potter Black pelos comentários, adições às favoritas e à lista de "alerta"! Por favor, meninas (já que vocês parecem maioria aqui; garotos, esta fic é para vocês também!), continuem lendo e comentando!**

_**10 Coisas**_** mudou de endereço um tempo atrás, por que ela fazia parte de um projeto de tradução de **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**, da Família Granger Weasley no Fórum Grimmauld Place, sendo publicada pelo perfil da **_**Equipe DH**_**. Como o projeto não deu certo, eu decidi movê-la para o meu profile e continuar a traduzir.**

**Talvez minhas atualizações fiquem mais demoradas a partir de setembro, é quando começa a "facul". Mas vou tentar manter a meta de um por semana. Se acontecer de atrasar, compenso na semana seguinte. **_**Reviews**_** são sempre um grande incentivo!**

**Agora chega! Continuando a história...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 9: Preparando-se Para Os N.O.M.s**

Dois dias após o Natal, Addison, Jo, Lílian e Danzinho tiveram de retornar à Hogwarts, pois os parentes de Addison não estariam por perto por causa de seu trabalho. Então os garotos tiveram outra semana de folga para passar no castelo. Quase ninguém mais estava lá. Lílian estava agradecida que nenhum dos Marotos estava presente naquele momento. Ela estava ansiosa porque os quintanistas receberiam mais pressão dos N.O.M.s quando as aulas recomeçassem.

— Eu tenho mesmo de refazer meu horário de estudos! — disse Lílian depois de uma árdua aula de Transfiguração. — Eu me permiti uma hora e meia à noite para cada aula, mas isso não parece estar funcionando ultimamente.

Addison e Jo se entreolharam. Tinha feito uma regra de que, durante esta época, não diriam nada, então Lílian não explodiria em cima delas.

Desde a volta à Hogwarts, Tiago não fizera nenhuma tentativa de convidar Lílian para um encontro de novo. Tirando as piscadelas ocasionais nos corredores entre as aulas, Lílian não encontrara tempo para agradecê-lo propriamente pelo generoso presente de Natal.

Certo dia, antes do jantar, Lílian viu os Marotos saindo pelo buraco atrás do retrato da Mulher Gorda na frente dela, Addison e Jo.

— Ei! Potter! — gritou Lília. Ele se virou e sorriu quando viu que era ela.

— Sim? — ele perguntou, seus amigos Marotos se reunido em volta.

— Hum... — ela corou. — Posso falar com você em particular?

Demorou um instante para que os Marotos, Addison e Jo se afastassem devagar, os primeiros sorrindo.

— Sim, Evans? — perguntou Tiago, encostando-se na parede, fazendo Lílian sentir-se desconfortável e desajeitada.

— Eu-eu hum... queria lhe agradecer — gaguejou Lílian. _Por que ela estava nervosa? Ele é só um garoto chato que fica lhe chamando para sair!_

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Pelo presente de Natal. Foi realmente atencioso.

— Você gostou? — perguntou Tiago, sorrindo.

— Eu adorei! Mas você não precisava fazer isso! — disse Lílian rapidamente. — Não por mim...

— Você vai sair comigo agora? — perguntou Tiago. Pergunta errada.

Lílian o encarou.

— Você é incrivelmente seguro de si mesmo, alguém já lhe contou isso?

— Eu digo isso a mim mesmo todo o dia, na verdade — foi a resposta de Tiago, que deixou Lílian mais brava ainda.

— Você é muito _atrevido_! Compra um presente para mim e espera que eu saia com você! — gritou Lílian. — Achei que você só estava sendo legal!

— Não! — disse Tiago rápido, ele não tinha isso em mente de jeito nenhum. — Não foi o que eu quis dizer dando elas para vo-

— Eu não ligo! Você é chato, pomposo, egocêntrico, mentiroso, mal-agradecido...

— LÍLIAN! — disse Addison, aproximando-se e pegando o braço dela. — Vamos jantar agora, estou com fome—você tá com fome, Jo?—Eu tô faminta! Vamos — disse rapidamente, guiando Lílian para fora da sala comunal.

— O que houve? — perguntou Remo quando se aproximou de um Tiago desnorteado.

— Obviamente a Lílian ficou louca com ele, Reminho! — disse Pedro girando os olhos.

— Eu não sei... — disse Tiago confuso, ignorando o comentário de Pedro. — Mas ela gostou do meu presente...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tiago decidiu seguir o conselho de Remo e deixar Lílian sozinha por um tempo antes de convidá-la para sair de novo. Ele tinha até o fim do ano letivo antes de ficar devendo mais cinco galeões para Sirius. Faltavam só três meses agora, já que estavam em meados de março.

Mesmo que Tiago não permitisse a si mesmo chamar Lílian para sair, ele se descobriu passando mais tempo na biblioteca "estudando" numa mesa um pouco atrás da de Lílian. Mas o plano dele não funcionou tão bem, já que Addison e Jo juntaram-se à Lílian nos estudos e Sirius encontrou Tiago lá uma vez e deu um pití.

— O que você estava fazendo _lá_? — perguntou Sirius. — Há montes de outros lugares para estudar em vez da biblioteca!

Tiago girou os olhos.

— Eu precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para estudar.

Sirius bufou.

— É por causa da _Lílian_. É, eu sei que vocês estavam lá. Eu vi a garota. E também vi o jeito que você estava _olhando_ para ela.

Sirius esquivou-se quando Tiago o ameaçou.

Durante os dois meses seguintes, Tiago muitas vezes azararia Snape no corredor cada vez que Lílian passasse por ele... Mas ela o ignorava completamente. Ele também passou mais tempo indo à biblioteca para "procurar" livros, passando pelas estantes e espiando uma bonita ruiva concentrada no estudo entre elas.

Mas ele passou a maior parte do tempo estudando lá fora com seus amigos Marotos, sob uma faia próxima às margens do lago. Para se ocupar durantes esses períodos que Remo aconselhara que eles estudassem, Tiago roubou o Pomo do escritório de Madame Hooch no campo de Quadribol.

Certo dia, Tiago finalmente decidiu se dirigir à Lílian.

Ele procurou por ela com os na biblioteca. Quando a viu, seguiu-a pelo lado oposto do corredor de livros em que ela estava. Quando alcançaram o fim da passagem, ele a confrontou.

— Com licença, você viu _Hogwarts, Uma História?_ Acho que perdi minha cópia — disse Tiago alegremente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Lílian com raiva.

— Procurando pelo livro — disse Tiago inocentemente.

— Você é tão... — começou Lílian, demorando-se, pensando em algo para dizer.

— Charmoso? — perguntou Tiago sorrindo.

Lílian deu a volta e começou a andar para o começo do corredor. Ela parou e pegou um livro.

Tiago continuou enquanto a seguia:

— Saudável?

Lílian virou-se para ele.

— Indesejável!

Ela empurrou o livro que pegara no peito de Tiago antes de seguir além. Ele olhou para o livro. Era _Hogwarts, Uma História_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No meio de maio, próximo ao fim das férias de Páscoa, todos os quintanistas estavam reunidos excitadamente em torno de um cartaz pendurado no quadro de avisos da sala comunal.

ACONSELHAMENTO VOCACIONAL

_Todos os quintanistas têm de se apresentar numa reunião rápida com seu Diretor da Casa durante a primeira semana do trimestre de verão, na qual terão a oportunidade de discutir suas futuras carreiras. Os horários das entrevistas individuais estão listados abaixo._

Lílian procurou e viu que sua reunião com a professora McGonagall seria às duas horas da segunda-feira, o que significava que ela perderia boa parte de Herbologia. Ela também pegou vários panfletos que estavam numa pilha sob o quadro de avisos.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ela sentou-se na sala comunal com Addison e Jo, olhando os panfletos, propagandas e avisos.

— O que você quer fazer, Lílian? — perguntou Jo.

— Não sei... Nunca pensei sobre isso antes — disse Lílian

— Eu sei o que quero fazer — disse Addison com orgulho, colocando um panfleto de volta na mesa.

— O quê? — perguntaram as outras em uníssono.

— Quero ser uma Auror.

— Seria legal — disse Lílian.

Jo assoviou.

— Eu não tenho coragem pra isso!

— É, mas eu posso te ver como uma curandeira, Jo — disse Lílian, olhando o panfleto do St. Mungos.

— De jeito nenhum! Também não tenho coragem pra isso! — exclamou Jo. — Eu quero ou trabalhar em algum lugar no Beco Diagonal ou no Ministério. Podia trabalhar com dragões!

Lílian e Addison assentiram, procurando por mais panfletos.

— Esse seria um bom emprego para _você_, Lílian, no Ministério — disse Addison. — Mas não com dragões — completou rapidamente. — Você é esperta, organizada... Ei, você podia concorrer a Ministra da Magia quando fosse mais velha! — brincou ela.

Lílian a encarou.

— É a _última_ coisa que eu faria! Eu mal entendo de Política dos trouxas! Mas trabalhar no Ministério soa bem... — disse, pegando um embrulho grande cheio de possíveis empregos no Ministério.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na segunda-feira, Lílian esperava ansiosamente por seu encontro com a professora McGonagall. Finalmente, as duas horas da tarde chegaram.

— Sente-se, srta. Evans — disse McGonagall bondosamente quando Lílian entrou em seu escritório.

Lílian sentou-se de frente para sua Diretora da Casa.

— Bem, esta reunião é para conversarmos sobre qualquer idéia de carreira que você possa ter, e para ajudá-la a decidir quais matérias deve continuar nos seus sexto e sétimo anos — disse a professora McGonagall. — Você já pensou sobre o que gostaria de fazer após deixar Hogwarts?

— Bem… mais ou menos… estava pensando em escrever no _Profeta Diário_ ou trabalhar no Ministério — disse Lílian, nervosa.

— Ah! O _Profeta Diário_ está bem abaixo do seu potencial, srta. Evans, se me permite dizer — disse McGonagall.

— De forma alguma! — disse Lílian rapidamente.

— Que área no Ministério lhe interessa? — perguntou a professora.

— Bem, talvez o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, ou o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia? — tentou Lílian.

— Quais áreas dentro _desses_, exatamente? — perguntou McGonagall. Lílian corou.

— Hum.. no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, a Seção Internacional das Leis da Magia parece interessante; e no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, gostaria de trabalhar na seção dos Aurores.

McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Nunca pensei que você gostaria de seu uma Auror, srta. Evans! Bom para você!

Lílian corou ainda mais.

— A Seção Internacional das Leis da Magia pede o mínimo de seis N.I.E.M.s e nada menos que notas "Excede Expectativas". O mesmo vale para ser uma Auror, mas você só precisaria de cinco N.I.E.M.s. Também teria de passar por uma rigorosa série de teste de aptidão e personalidade na seção dos Aurores. É uma carreira difícil e eles só escolhem o melhor.

Lília assentiu.

— Que matérias eu precisaria para cada um desses, professora? — perguntou Lílian.

— Para a Seção Internacional das Leis da Magia você precisaria de Transfiguração, História da Magia, Feitiços, Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, todas as aulas principais para você ter um conhecimento completo da magia e das leis.

"Já para ser uma Auror, você precisaria de Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, é claro — disse, com um sorriso. — Eu não aceito ninguém nas minhas aulas de N.I.E.M.s sem um "Excede Expectativas" ou mais. O mesmo vale para todas as outras aulas... mas eu duvido que você tenha problemas com isso, srta. Evans... já vem recebendo ao menos um "E" em cada uma de suas aulas — disse McGonagall sorrindo.

Lílian sorriu fracamente de volta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na aula de Transfiguração seguinte, eles receberam os horários dos exames e detalhes sobre o procedimento dos N.O.M.s.

— Como podem ver —, disse a professora McGonagall à classe enquanto eles copiavam as datas e horários do quadro negro —, seus N.O.M.s estão estendidos por duas semanas consecutivas. Vocês terão os exames teóricos nas manhãs e os práticos nas tardes. O exame prático de Astronomia terá lugar, é claro, à noite.

"Agora, devo lhes alertar que os mais poderosos Feitiços Anti-Cola foram aplicados aos seus exames. Penas de Auto-Resposta estão banidas do salão de provas, assim como Lembróis, Punhos de Cola Destacáveis e Tinha Auto-Corretora. Todo ano, temo dizer, aparece ao menos um estudante que acha que pode burlar as regras da Autoridade de Exames Mágicos. Só posso ter esperanças de que não seja ninguém da Grifinória.

"Não há razão para não darem o melhor de si. Vocês têm de pensar em seus futuros. Uma coruja será enviada a vocês em julho com os resultados. Mais alguma pergunta?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A primeira prova deles era Teoria de Feitiços. Estava marcada para a manhã de segunda. Addison e Jo passaram quase todo o sábado estudando com Lílian. Addison muitas vezes fingia que tinha de ir ao banheiro para escapar de Lílian, que estava ficando neurótica. Ela logo descobriu o que Addison estava fazendo, depois de a garota sair pela quarta vez numa mesma hora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por todo o Grande Salão, a maioria dos quintanistas estava em silêncio durante o jantar. Addison e Jo nem tentaram conversar com Lílian. Ela tinha dois livros abertos à sua frente e tentava lê-los enquanto comia.

Naquela noite, a sala comunal estava cheia de quintanistas, tentando forçar um estudo extra.

Tiago decidiu ir para cama por volta das dez horas. Ele olhou para Lílian, sentada numa cadeira perto da lareira. Ela parecia bem engraçada. Estava tapando os ouvidos com os dedos, os olhos bem fechados, murmurando resposta para si mesma. A cada instante, seus cabelos mudavam de cor. Ele olhou para Addison, que estava sentada a poucos metros no sofá, acenando a varinha na direção da cabeça de Lílian. Evidentemente, Lílian concordou em deixar Addison praticar o feitiço Muda-Cor em seu cabelo. Jo, por outro lado, tinha um de seus livros a dois centímetros de distância do rosto.

Tiago então olhou para o jeito de seus próprios amigos estudarem. Os olhos de Remo iam rapidamente da esquerda para a direita enquanto ele lia um capítulo no livro de Feitiços. Sirius dormia, usando seu livro de Feitiços como travesseiro. E Pedro lia as anotações de História da Magia de Remo, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas juntas de concentração.

Balançando a cabeça com um sorriso, Tiago dirigiu-se para o dormitório dos garotos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da Autora****: Como foi esse capítulo? Não vou lhes contar agora se Tiago é sincero ou não. Você saberão na hora certa.**

**Os N.O.M.s são no próximo capítulo!**

**Por favor, comentem! Adoro ler o que todos têm a dizer. Eu nem ligaria se vocês comentassem a cada capítulo!**

**Obrigada,**

**AlannaDragon**

**Nota do Tradutor****: Você sabe ler em inglês? Pode me ajudar a fazer uma tradução melhor: confira esta fic no original (****fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029) e comente aqui fazendo críticas e sugestões à tradução. **

**Muito obrigado!**


	10. Níveis Ordinários em Magia

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" (**fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029**), de AlannaDragon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da autora****: Espero que alguns de vocês tenham entendido a piada sobre Pedro no último capítulo, quando ele está lendo anotações de História da Magia quando é Feitiços no dia seguinte... rsrsrs... é... (cof) bem...**

**Este é o capítulo mais curto até agora, e eu peço desculpas, mas há uma razão de ele ser tão curto. (Vou explicar lá embaixo). A história continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 10: Níveis Ordinários Em Magia**

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café da manhã, qualquer um podia dizer só de olhar quem era do quinto ano. Alguns diziam encantamentos e acenavam com as varinhas, a maioria estava lendo, alguns extremante pálidos, outros tremendo, e alguns, como Lílian, estavam enlouquecendo. Depois de poucos minutos do início do café, Jo e Addison decidiram levar Lílian para Madame Allevian para tomar o Gole Calmante.

— Eu realmente não entendo por que vocês me trouxeram aqui em baixo, garotas — disse Lílian, enquanto o trio voltava ao Grande Salão.

— Você estava falando incrivelmente rápido e gaguejando, Lílian! E você é a pessoa mais articulada que eu conheço! — vociferou Jo. — Admita! Você precisava disso!

— Sem mencionar que suas mãos tremiam bastante — intrometeu-se Addison.

Lílian bufou e girou os olhos

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando o café da manhã acabou, os alunos dos quinto e sétimo anos reuniram-se no Hall de Entrada, enquanto os demais estudantes iam para suas aulas.

Às nove e meia, eles foram chamados para o Grande Salão, classe por classe. Lília surpreendeu-se em ver todas as mesas das Casas removidas e substituídas com carteiras. Elas ficavam de frente para a Professora McGonagall, na mesa dos professores.

— Podem começar — ela disse, quando todos estavam sentados e calados. Ela virou uma grande ampulheta na mesa atrás dela, na qual havia também penas, tinteiros e rolos de pergaminho reservas.

Lílian rapidamente virou sua prova. Pelo canto do olho ela podia ver Remo, na frente dela, já escrevendo furiosamente.

As preocupações de Lílian em ter de tomar o Gole Calmante novamente se esvaíram quando ela leu a primeira questão:_ a) Cite o feitiço e b) descreva o movimento da varinha necessário para fazer os objetos voarem_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Duas horas depois, Lílian esperava ansiosamente por Jo e Addison saírem do Salão.

— Então? — perguntou Lílian assim que elas estavam ao seu lado. — Como vocês acham que foram? — Sem esperar pela resposta, ela continuou: — Acho que eu confundi _totalmente_ os Feitiços de Crescimento e os Feitiços Convocatórios e na questão trinta e set—

— LÍLIAN! — disse Addison com rispidez. — Nós realmente não queremos rever esse exame! Uma vez já foi ruim o suficiente! E sim, acho que respondi às perguntas de Mudança de Cor certo... A propósito, obrigada por me emprestar seu cabelo.

Fazendo uma careta, Lílian voltou-se para Jo.

Jo levantou as mãos em defesa.

— Acho que Addison tá certa, Líli, fazer o exame uma vez é o bastante. Eu não quero discutir _cada_ exame.

Lílian suspirou enquanto elas saíam atrás de ar fresco antes do almoço.

Sentando-se numa rocha, Lílian gemeu quando viu os Marotos se aproximarem.

— Ei, vocês se lembram do que fizeram na prova? — perguntou Remo.

Addison e Jo olharam para Lílian.

— Nós não queremos discutir os exames, mas Lílian quer — disse Jo apontando o polegar para a direita.

Durante todo o almoço, Remo e Lílian conversaram sobre o exame de Feitiços e, para o desagrado de Lílian, Tiago tentava se intrometer o máximo possível.

Depois do almoço, os quintanistas reuniram-se na pequena sala atrás do Grande Salão, onde deviam esperar para o exame prático.

Em grupos de quatro, eles foram chamados em ordem alfabética. Simas Baron, Josianne Bellamont, Sirius Black e Antônio Brown foram o segundo grupo a entrar no Salão.

Um pouco depois, o terceiro grupo, que continha Miguel Callaway, foi chamado. Ele deu a Lílian um olhar mordaz ao passar por ela.

Lílian entrou com o sexto grupo, com Carla Dunstan, João Emerson e Maria Ethelbert.

— Você vai se dar bem! — sussurrou Jo, empurrando-a para frente.

— Vá pegá-los, Lílian — murmurou Addison, dando um leve tapinha no braço.

Lílian mal notou quando Tiago sussurrou "Boa sorte" em seu ouvido.

— O professor Totfy está livre, Evans — guinchou o professor Flitwick quando ela entrou no Salão. Ele indicou o que parecia o mais velho e careca examinador, sentado atrás de uma mesinha.

— Lílian Evans? — perguntou ele quando ela se sentou. Com medo de falar, Lílian só assentiu. — Não precisa ficar nervosa... agora, se eu puder lhe pedir para fazer este porta-ovos dar umas acrobacias para mim...

Lílian fez tudo muito bem, a única coisa que deu errado foi quando ela acidentalmente fez seu cálice de vinho levitar tão rápido que ele sumiu no teto mágico.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite, não houve tempo para relaxar. Todos foram direto para a sala comunal depois do jantar e se afundaram nos estudos de Poções para o dia seguinte.

Lílian não tinha dúvidas de que passaria nesse. Feitiços e Poções eram suas melhores matérias.

A prova escrita foi boa, mas o professor Adolphus, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, estava deixando-a nervosa quando ficava encarando duramente os alunos da mesa onde estava sentado.

A tarde de exame prático correu bem também, apesar de parecer durar eternamente para Lílian... principalmente porque um certo garoto moreno de óculos estava sentado atrás do caldeirão em frente ao dela, do outro lado da sala, e toda vez em que faziam contato visual, ele mexia as sobrancelhas ou sorria.

Ela ficou feliz quando a professora Marchbanks disse:

— Afastem-se dos seus caldeirões, por favor, o exame acabou.

Lílian correu para alcançar Addison e Jo, que caminhavam em frente a ela. Ela suspirou.

— Estou feliz que tenha acabado! Vocês viram o que Potter estava fazendo? — ela gritou.

Addison e Jo trocaram olhares.

— Não, o que foi dessa vez? — perguntou Jo, apenas meio interessada.

— Ele estava sendo um bundão como sempre, foi isso! Ficou mexendo as malditas sobrancelhas e sorrindo para mim!

Addison e Jo viraram rapidamente suas cabeças.

— Lílian! Que bicho te mrodeu? Eu nunca ouvi você gritar assim antes! — disse Addison, chocada.

— Bem, eu estou assim por causa dele! Ele é tão... tão... _cheio_ de si! Algum dia, em breve, eu vou dar o que ele merece! — disse Lílian, com raiva nos olhos. Ela cruzou o corredor pisando duro.

Addison e Jo se entreolharam, chocadas.

— Er... Lílian... — disse Jo, correndo atrás dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia seguinte, quarta-feira, era de Herbologia. Lílian não teve problemas com esse de modo algum, e se certificou, quando fez o exame prático, de ficar o mais longe possível de Tiago Potter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da Autora****: Desculpem de novo por esse ter sido tão curto! O próximo capítulo é bem longuinho, então eu tive de parar esse por aqui. Não vou lhes dizer sobre o que é o próximo capítulo, mas acho que todos vocês já podem saber sobre o que é e terão certeza quando virem o título... . **

**Não se preocupem; tem **_**toneladas**_** de cenas de **_**10 Coisas**_** durante o sexto ano... muito mais de Addison e Jo também!**

**Obrigada,**

**AlannaDragon**

**Nota do Tradutor****: Você sabe ler em inglês? Pode me ajudar a fazer uma tradução melhor: confira esta fic no original (****fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029) e comente aqui fazendo críticas e sugestões à tradução. **

**Muito obrigado!**


	11. Dando A Snape Sua Pior Lembrança

**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**

Tradução de "_10 Things I Hate About James Potter_" de AlannaDragon (fanfiction . net / alannadragon).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota do tradutor****: Novamente, desculpem a demora! O capítulo atrasou tanto porque eu tinha emprestado o meu quinto livro, e**_** Dando **__**A Snape Sua Pior Lembrança**_** é irmão gêmeo do capítulo 28, **_**A Pior Lembrança de Snape**_

**Finalmente, a história continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 11: Dando A Snape Sua Pior Lembrança**

— Mais cinco minutos! — guinchou o professor Flitwick ao passar por Tiago.

Ele descansou a pena e aproximou o pergaminho para reler o que escrevera. Dando um enorme bocejo, assanhou o cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado do que já estava. Tiago olhou na direção do professor Flitwick para se certificar de que ele não estava olhando antes de girar na cadeira para sorrir para Sirius, quatro mesas atrás.

Sirius levantou os polegares para ele, inclinando a cadeira sobre as pernas traseiras. Ele tinha terminado cedo também.

Tiago olhou para Remo, bem atrás na fila deles. Estava coçando o queixo com a ponta da pena enquanto relia as respostas.

Tiago deu uma olhada rápida em Pedro, que estava roendo as unhas.

Ele girou de volta antes que Flitwick pudesse vê-lo e começou a rabiscar no pergaminho das perguntas. Começou a desenhar um Pomo e parou. De repente, escreveu as letras L.E. no meio. Ele as olhou fixamente por um minuto.

— Descansem as penas, por favor! — esganiçou-se Flitwick. — Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos! _Accio!_

Mais de cem de rolos de pergaminho voaram para os braços do professor Flitwick, derrubando-o para trás. Várias pessoas riram. Jo e outro estudante, que estavam nas primeiras mesas, se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o colocaram de pé.

— Obrigado... obrigado — ofegou ele. — Muito bem, todos podem sair!

Olhando para o pomo que desenhara, Tiago rabiscou rapidamente o L.E. _O que estou fazendo?,_ pensou. Ele enfiou a pena e as perguntas do exame na mochila, e atirou-a sobre as costas. Ficou esperando os demais Marotos se juntarem a ele.

— Você gostou da décima pergunta, Aluado? — perguntou Sirius quando saíram no saguão.

— Adorei — respondeu Remo imediatamente. — "_Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem._" Uma excelente pergunta.

— Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? — perguntou Tiago em tom de falsa preocupação.

— Acho que sim — disse Remo sério, enquanto eles se uniam à multidão aglomerada em volta das portas da frente, ansiosos para sair para os jardins ensolarados. — Um: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está vestindo as minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin.

Pedro foi o único que não riu.

— Eu citei a forma do focinho, a pupila dos olhos, o rabo peludo — disse ansioso —, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada…

— Como pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? — exclamou Tiago impaciente. — Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

— Fale baixo — implorou Remo quando Lílian, Addison e Jo andavam perto, rindo de alguma coisa.

Os Marotos continuaram a descer o gramado em direção ao lago.

— Bem, achei que o exame foi moleza — disse Sirius. — Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional".

— Eu também — disse Tiago. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pomo de ouro que se debatia.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — perguntou Sirius. (Madame Hooch escondera o baú que continha as bolas depois de Tiago ter roubado Pomo pela quinta vez.)

— Afanei — disse Tiago, casualmente. Ele começou a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar a uns trinta centímetros e pegando-o de novo. Rabicho assistia-o embasbacado.

Eles pararam na sombra da faia às margens do lago. Jogaram se no grama.

A luz do sol ofuscava na lisa superfície do lago, à margem do qual Lílian, Addison e Jo sentavam-se. Elas tinham tirado os sapatos e meias, resfriando os pés na água.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Nossa! Estou tão feliz que acabou! — gritou Addison ao deitar de costas na grama.

— Eu sei! — concordou Lílian, mergulhando os pés na água. — Nossa primeira semana de provas dos N.O.M.s acabou. Só temos o prático desta tarde e terminamos!

— Eu juro, se ficássemos naquela sala abafada mais um minuto eu explodiria! — disse Addison. — Os N.O.M.s não são tão ruins quando não são em dias legais, quentes.

— Ei! Lílian, olhe quem é! — disse Jo, debochando. — Ele tem encarado você desde que chegamos aqui!

Lílian olhou através do lago para ver ninguém menos que os Marotos e, claro, Tiago estava se exibindo com o que parecia um pomo.

Lílian grunhiu e girou os olhos. Deitando-se na grama, disse:

— Não estou pensando nesse idiota egocêntrico quando estou tão aliviada em terminar essa prova!

— Hum... — disse Addison com um sorriso. Lílian jogou água nela. Addison revidou molhando-a na hora.

— Se tem uma matéria que eu não consegui, foi Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! — disse Lílian quando a molhadeira parou.

— Fala sério, Líli, você é a melhor em tudo! — disse Jo.

Lílian bufou.

— Queria eu! — replicou, molhando Jo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os Marotos:

Enquanto Remo lia e Sirius olhava em volta, incrivelmente entediado, Tiago estava divertindo Pedro com seus ótimos reflexos. Ele continuava a deixar o pomo voar cada vez mais longe antes de agarrá-lo no último instante. Pedro assistia-o com a boca aberta.

De vez em quando, Tiago olhava na direção das garotas do outro lado do lago e assanhava os cabelos.

— Quer guardar isso? — disse Sirius finalmente, quando Tiago fez uma boa captura e Pedro soltou um viva. — Antes que Rabicho molhe as calças de excitação.

Pedro ficou ligeiramente rosa, mas Tiago sorriu.

— Se estou incomodando — disse Tiago, enfiando o pomo no bolso.

— Estou chateado. — resmungou Sirius após um minuto. — Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia.

— _Você_ gostaria — disse Remo sombrio detrás de seu livro. — Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está chateado poderia me testar. Pegue aqui... — e estendeu o livro.

Sirius deu uma risada abafada.

— Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo.

— Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas — disse Tiago em voz baixa. — Olhe quem é que...

Sirius virou a cabeça.

— Excelente — disse baixinho. — _Ranhoso._

Não muito longe estava Snape. Colocava as perguntas dos N.O.M.s na mochila, e começou a atravessar o gramado.

Sirius e Tiago se levantaram enquanto Remo e Pedro continuaram sentados. Remo ainda olhava para o livro, mas seus olhos não se moviam e uma leve ruga aparecera entre suas sobrancelhas. Pedro olhava de Sirius e Tiago para Snape com uma expressão de ávido antegozo no rosto.

— Tudo certo, Ranhoso? — disse Tiago alto.

Snape reagiu tão rápido que foi como se ele esperasse um ataque: soltando a mochila, enfiou a mão nas vestes e sua varinha já estava metade para fora quando Tiago gritou:

— _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Snape voou quase quatro metros de altura e caiu com um pequeno baque no gramado atrás dele. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

— _Impedimenta!_ — disse, apontando sua varinha para Snape, que foi derrubado no chão ao mergulhar para recuperar a varinha caída.

Os estudantes ao redor se viraram para assistir. Alguns estavam de pé e outros se aproximavam para ver. Alguns pareciam apreensivos, outros, divertidos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— De novo não — suspirou Lílian, olhando para a elevação, do outro lado do lago.

— Hum? — perguntou Addison, levantando a cabeça.

— Isso! — exclamou, apontando para onde estavam os Marotos e Sirius na elevação. — Jo...? — disse Lílian, virando-se para ela com uma expressão de expectativa no rosto.

Jo deu de ombros.

— Eu tentei falar com eles! Não me escutam! Eles não escutam ninguém! Eu disse a Remo que ele era o único que poderia convencê-los, mas ele não quis!

— Bem, eu vou ser a madura aqui e tomar conta da situação — retorquiu Lília, se levantando. — Eles vão machucar alguém de verdade um dia desses... — resmungou com raiva, subindo a elevação. Jo e Addison se apressaram atrás dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os Marotos:

Snape estava no chão, ofegante. Tiago e Sirius se aproximaram dele, empunhando as varinhas. Tiago olhava sobre os ombros para as garotas nas margens do lago enquanto andava. Pedro estava de pé agora, observando avidamente, contornando Remo para ter uma visão melhor.

— Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? — perguntou Tiago.

— Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho — disse Sirius maldosamente. — Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra.

Várias pessoas que assistiam riram. Pedro soltava risadinhas agudas. Entrementes, Snape tentava se levantar, mas a azaração ainda o prendia; ele estava lutando, como se preso por cordas invisíveis.

— Espere... para ver — ele ofegou, encarando Tiago com uma expressão de puro ódio. — Espere... para ver!

— Espere para ver o quê? — disse Sirius calmamente. — Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?

Snape despejou um jorro de maldição e azarações, mas com a varinha a três metros de distância, nada aconteceu.

— Lave sua boca — disse Tiago friamente. — _Limpar!_

Bolhas rosa de sabão saíram da boca de Snape na hora; a espuma cobria seus lábios, fazendo-o engasgar, sufocando-o...

— Deixem ele em PAZ!

Tiago e Sirius se viraram. A mão livre de Tiago foi direto para os cabelos.

Era Lílian.

Seu cabelo ruivo escuro voava no vento. Seus olhos verdes brilharam.

— Tudo bem, Evans? — disse Tiago; seu tom de voz ficara repentinamente agradável, mais grave, mais maduro.

— Deixem ele em paz — repetiu Lílian. Ela olhava para Tiago com todos os sinais de grande desagrado. — Que foi que ele lhe fez?

— Bom — disse Tiago, parecendo pesar a pergunta —, é mais pelo fato de _existir_, se você me entende.

Muitos dos observadores em volta riram, incluindo Sirius, Pedro, Jo e Addison, mas Remo, que ainda parecia concentrado em seu livro, não riu, e nem Lílian.

— Você se acha engraçado — disse ela com frieza. — Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em _paz_.

—Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans — disse Tiago depressa. —Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Às costas dele, a Azaração de Impedimento estava perdendo o efeito. Snape começava a se arrastar na direção da varinha caída, cuspindo espuma enquanto se deslocava.

— Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante — disse Lílian.

— Mau jeito, Pontas — disse Sirius, animado, virando-se para Snape — OI!

Mas era tarde demais; Snape apontara a varinha direto para Tiago. Houve um lampejo de luz e um corte apareceu no rosto dele, salpicando suas vestes de sangue. Tiago girou e houve um segundo lampejo de luz. Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes caindo sobre a cabeça, revelando pernas magras e brancas e cuecas encardidas.

Muita gente na pequena aglomeração aplaudiu. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro davam gargalhadas.

Lílian, cuja expressão de fúria vacilara por um instante como se ela fosse sorri, disse:

— Ponha ele no chão!

— Perfeitamente — disse Tiago, acenando com a varinha para o alto. Snape caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhando-se das vestes, ele ficou de pé rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Sirius disse "_Petrificus Totalus!",_ e Snape caiu outra vez, duro como tábua.

— DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ! — berrou Lílian. Puxara a própria varinha agora. Tiago e Sirius a olharam preocupados.

— Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você — disse Tiago sério.

— Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

Tiago suspirou profundamente, então voltou-se para Snape e murmurou um contrafeitiço.

— Pronto — ele disse, enquanto Snape lutava para se levantar. — Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

— Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela! — gritou Snape.

Lílian piscou. Ela fora chamada assim apenas uma vez. Doía tanto desta vez quanto doera então.

— Ótimo — disse calmamente. — No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_.

— Peça desculpas a Evans! — berrou Tiago para Snape, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente.

— Não quero que _você_ o obrigue a se desculpar — gritou Lílian, voltando-se para Tiago. — Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

— Quê? — uivou Tiago. — Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!

— Despenteando os cabelos só por que acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar de uma vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo _idiota_, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSESAS.

Lílian girou nos calcanhares e se afastou. Jo e Addison correram atrás dela.

— Evans! — gritou Tiago. — Ei, EVANS!

Mas ela não olhou para trás.

— Qual é o problema dela? — disse Tiago, tentando, sem sucesso, fazer parecer que fosse uma pergunta sem real importância para ele.

— Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara — disse Sirius.

— Certo — respondeu Tiago, que parecia furioso agora. Houve outro lampejo de luz e Snape foi novamente pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar.

— Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso? — berrou Tiago, sorrindo maldosamente, tentando tirar Lílian Evans da cabeça.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nota da Autora****: Como foi o capítulo? Eu não escrevi 97 dele como vocês **_**devem**_** saber. Estou tentando colocar o máximo possível de coisas verdadeiras. Comentem e digam se gostaram!**

**AlannaDragon**

**Nota do Tradutor****Eu e Alanna agradecemos a Lady Bella-chan, Carol Ann Potter, Lely xD e Mrs. Mandy pelos (novos) comentários e adições às listas de favoritos! Carol, de nada! Quando tiver mais tempo (daqui para o ano que vem) eu comento pessoalmente suas fics.**

**Lembrando que TODOS os comentários são traduzidos e enviados à autora, AlannaDragon.**

**Só uma observação: os diálogos deste capítulo são iguais ao do quinto livro em português, tradução de Lia Wyler. O resto é ligeiramente diferente, Alanna usou palavras semelhantes ao original em inglês e eu as traduzi.**

**Você sabe ler em inglês? Pode me ajudar a fazer uma tradução melhor: confira esta fic no original (****fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029) e comente aqui fazendo críticas e sugestões à tradução. **

**Muito obrigado!**


	12. Férias de Verão

_**10 Coisas que Eu Odeio em Tiago Potter**_

Tradução de _10 Things I Hate About James Potter_, de AlannaDragon (fanfiction _ponto_ net _barra__til_ alannadragon).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Nota da autora**_**: Estou contente que alguns de vocês gostaram do último capítulo... é minha parte favorita de **_**Ordem da Fênix**_**. Acho que é simplesmente hilária!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capítulo**__** 12: Férias de Verão**_

Mais tarde naquele dia, Lílian ouviu sobre Tiago ter tirado as cuecas de Snape. Ela teve de rir. Qualquer um que chame as pessoas de Sangue-Ruins _merece_ ter suas cuecas arrancadas. Ela não conseguia agüentar Severo Snape, mas o defendia algumas vezes porque ele era inocente na _maioria_ das situações envolvendo os Marotos. (Não todas.)

O resto dos N.O.M.s práticos e teóricos foi muito bom para Lílian e suas amigas. Logo chegou o último dia.

— Já está pronta para ir, Lílian? — perguntou Addison, de pé à porta do dormitório das garotas.

— Já — respondeu, fechando o malão. Ela deu uma boa olhada pelo quarto.

— Duvido que você tenha esquecido algo, Lílian, você checou, tipo, umas cinco vezes! E não é como se não fôssemos voltar!

Lílian riu.

— Você não tem paciência nenhuma, Addi — disse, ao sair do quarto atrás dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os Marotos:

Sirius apoiou os pés no assento à frente enquanto o trem saía da estação.

— Adivinha, Pontas.

Tiago olhou para o amigo enquanto colocava algumas das malas no bagageiro acima.

— O quê?

Sirius sorriu.

— Você me deve mais cinco galeões, cara.

— Não, este ano ainda não acabou. Quando a viagem de trem acabar, _então_ é _possível_ que eu lhe dê o dinheiro — corrigiu Tiago.

— Você realmente acha que Lílian vai sair com você antes de chegarmos em King's Cross? — perguntou Remo cético, olhando sobre seu livro.

— Vale a pena tentar — disse Tiago, deixando a cabine e fechando a porta de correr às suas costas. Ele percorreu o corredor até chegar à cabine aberta onde estavam Lílian, Addison e Jo.

Addison e Jo jogavam Xadrez de Bruxo enquanto Lílian lia.

Tiago pigarreou. Lílian olhou para cima e o encarou.

— Posso falar com você por um segundo, Evans? — ele perguntou.

Lílian levantou-se e ficou de pé às portas da cabine. Ela colocou as mãos de cada lado do portal. Levantou as sobrancelhas, dizendo-lhe que continuasse. Addison e Jo pararam o jogo para ver.

— Você vai sair...

Lílian bateu a porta da cabine

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius sorriu quando Tiago entrou na cabine de novo. Ele estendeu a mão e Tiago colocou cinco galeões na palma dele.

— Hum... vamos ver... você me deu um total de quinze galeões neste ano, Pontas... você não quer continuar com esta aposta... quer?

— Eu tenho uma proposta para você, Almofadinhas. Quando eu conseguir o encontro...

— _Se_ conseguir — interrompeu Sirius.

— ... Você me devolve todo o dinheiro que eu lhe dei… É justo?

— E se você nunca conseguir o encontro? — perguntou Sirius.

— Então você fica com os galeões que eu te dei. A aposta vai até o fim do sétimo ano — Tiago _não_ estava desistindo. — As datas de pagamento são o Dia das Bruxas, Natal e o final do ano letivo dos próximos dois anos. Fechado? — perguntou, estendendo a mão.

Sirius olhou para ele desconfiado. Suspirando, Sirius apertou sua mão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Para o aniversário de Addison, em sete de julho, sua mão lhe deu quatro entradas para o show da _Bafo de Dragão_. Claro, ela quis levar Lílian e Jo consigo, e já que Meredite era a única na família que gostava da banda e alguns de seus amigos iam ao concerto, Addison decidiu levá-la também.

Lílian e Jo passaram a noite do dia seis na casa de Addison. Na manhã do dia sete, receberam os resultados dos N.O.M.s.

Estavam aproveitando um café da manhã calmo e bom quando, de repente, três belas corujas castanhas voaram pela janela perto do teto, que era para a entrega do correio.

Lílian se levantou, derrubando sua cadeira.

— Ah, não! — ela exclamou.

Uma das corujas soltou um grande envelope quadrado nas mãos dela.

— Que bom! Os resultados dos N.O.M.s de vocês! — disse Miranda alegremente, descansando sua xícara de café.

Lílian ficou parada, mirando palidamente sua carta.

— Ah, se senta, Lílian — disse Jo casualmente, abrindo a carta dela.

Lílian sentou-se vagarosamente e abriu o envelope mais devagar ainda.

A sala de jantar estava em silêncio.

Lílian desdobrou o pergaminho quando abriu a carta.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Resultados nos Níveis Ordinários em Magia**_

_Notas de Aprovação:_

_Ótimo (O)_

_Excede Expectativas (E)_

_Aceitável (A)_

_Notas de Reprovação:_

_Péssimo (P)_

_Deplorável (D)_

_Trasgo (T)_

_**Resultados Obtidos por Lílian Madeleine Evans**_

_Adivinhação: A_

_Astronomia: E_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: E_

_Feitiços: O_

_Herbologia: O_

_História da Magia: E_

_Poções: O_

_Transfiguração: O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: E_

-x-x-x-x-

Lílian estava chocada demais para falar. _Todas as notas de aprovação! Eram nove N.O.M.s!_

— Aqui, olhe o meu — disse Jo, dando seu boletim para Addison e pegando o de Lílian. Addison deu o seu à Lílian.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Resultados Obtidos por Addison Sofia Walters**_

_Adivinhação: P_

_Astronomia: E_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: O_

_Feitiços: E_

_Herbologia: E_

_História da Magia: A_

_Poções: O_

_Transfiguração: O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: A_

-x-x-x-x-

— Muito bem, Addi — disse Lílian. Então Jo jogou o seu para ela.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Resultados Obtidos por Josianne Olívia Bellamont**_

_Adivinhação: D_

_Astronomia: E_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: O_

_Feitiços: E_

_Herbologia: E_

_História da Magia: E_

_Poções: E_

_Transfiguração: O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: A_

-x-x-x-x-

— Você também foi bem, Jo — disse Lílian, devolvendo a Jo seu boletim.

— Não posso acreditar que você conseguiu nove N.O.M.s, Lílian! E quatro deles são Os! — exclamou Addison, ainda olhando o boletim de Lílian. — E como você conseguiu passar em Adivinhação! Ninguém entende aquele monte de mer...

— ADDISON SOFIA! — Miranda exclamou. — Não me deixe ouvir-lhe dizer isso novamente!

Addison corou. Ela esquecera que a mão ainda estava na sala.

— Agora, deixe-me ver seus resultados...

Addison deu o pergaminho hesitante à mãe.

— Hum... Meredite obteve dez N.O.M.s e cinco Os... — Addison olhou para os próprios pés. —... mas então Danzinho não recebeu nenhum... bem, já se foi o tempo em que eu deveria ter parado de comparar você e seu irmão à Meredite. Você foi _maravilhosa_, Addison — disse Miranda sorrindo. — Estou orgulhosa de você! — Ela apertou Addison num abraço e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

— _Mãe..._ — disse Addison, aborrecida, esfregando a bochecha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na mansão Potter, a apenas quarenta quilômetros de distância, a mesma coisa estava acontecendo. Remo, Sirius e Pedro haviam passado a noite na casa de Tiago.

Estavam todos quietos, lendo seus pergaminhos.

-x-x-x-x-

**R**_**esultados Obtidos por Tiago Antônio Potter**_

_Adivinhação: D_

_Astronomia: A_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: O_

_Feitiços: O_

_Herbologia: E_

_História da Magia: E_

_Poções: O_

_Transfiguração: O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: E_

-x-x-x-x-

Tiago trocou seu boletim com os amigos.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Resultados Obtidos por Sirius Órion Black**_

_Adivinhação: T_

_Astronomia: E_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: O_

_Feitiços: E_

_Herbologia: E_

_História da Magia: A_

_Poções: E_

_Transfiguração: O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: A_

-x-x-x-x-

_**Resultados Obtidos por Remo João Lupin**_

_Adivinhação: A_

_Astronomia: E_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: O_

_Feitiços: O_

_Herbologia: E_

_História da Magia: E_

_Poções: E_

_Transfiguração: O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: E_

-x-x-x-x-

— Como você tirou um A em Adivinhação? — exclamou Tiago assombrado, enquanto olhava o boletim de Remo.

— Ele O QUÊ? — gritou Sirius, pegando o boletim. Remo fingiu estar absorto no boletim de Tiago, suas orelhas cor de rosa de vergonha. (Ela gostava de falar sobre suas notas tanto quanto Lílian.)

Tiago devolveu o boletim a Remo e então parou. Tinha medo de olhar o de Pedro.

— Vamos lá — disse Pedro. — Dê uma olhada — e passou o boletim para Tiago.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Resultados Obtidos por Pedro Patrício Pettigrew**_

_Adivinhação: T_

_Astronomia: A_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: E_

_Feitiços: O_

_Herbologia: E_

_História da Magia: P_

_Poções: A_

_Transfiguração: E_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: A_

-x-x-x-x-

— É melhor do que achei que seria! — disse Pedro animado quando Tiago devolveu-lhe o boletim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Às cinco horas da noite, Meredite caminhou com Addison, Jo e Lílian no Beco Diagonal, onde estava a Chave de Portal que as levaria ao norte de Londres, onde era o show.

Havia um guarda de segurança de pé perto da Chave de Portal/lata de ferro, e as garotas tinham de mostrar a ele suas entradas antes de poderem usá-la.

Lílian já usara uma Chave de Portal antes, mas nunca se acostumaria à sensação de perder o estômago.

As três garotas mais novas tiveram de recuperar o equilíbrio e a compostura antes de atravessarem a rua para o que parecia um pequeno cinema falido. Os portais de metal em volta das portas eram rústicos e todas as janelas estavam cobertas com tábuas.

Felizmente, Meredite sabia o que fazer, então as garotas a seguiram. Ela andou direto pelas portas de vidro. O outro lado era um mundo completamente diferente. Luzes fortes, um tapete vermelho espesso, portas de mogno, gente em todo canto, e muitos mais guardas de segurança.

As quatro tinham de mostrar suas entradas mais uma vez antes de poderem entrar no auditório. Atrás havia um bar e várias mesas, mas as proximidades do palco estavam coalhadas de gente.

— Eu vou atrás de Aléxis e Lucas — gritou Meredite enquanto a banda começava. Addison assentiu.

— Vamos chegar mais perto! — gritou ela para Jo e Lílian enquanto Meredite se afastava.

As garotas se enfiaram na multidão, dançando e cantando as músicas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Você tem certeza de que elas estão aqui, Aluado? — perguntou Tiago pela décima vez.

— Afirmativo — gritou Remo acima da música.

Eles passaram com dificuldade pela aglomeração e sentaram-se no bar.

Sirius e Pedro pediram Cervejas Amanteigadas e Tiago encostou-se no bar, procurando por Lílian na multidão.

— Jo disse que Addison tinha entradas — disse Remo.

Tiago assentiu.

— Eu realmente não entendo porque nós tivemos de vir junto — reclamou Sirius, bebericando sua Cerveja Amanteigada.

— Eu lhe disse, Almofadinhas, eu pareceria idiota, sozinho no show da _Bafo de Dragão_. Deste modo não parece que eu estou seguindo ela — explicou Tiago.

— Isso _é_ um pouco uma perseguição — disse Remo.

Tiago fulminou-o com o olhar.

— Eu tenho até o Dia das Bruxas para fazer Lílian sair comigo. Eu só quero meu dinheiro de volta! — Ele continuou a olhar pela multidão. Localizou Lílian dançando com Addison e Jo. Ele sorriu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Vocês querem alguma coisa para beber? — gritou Lílian.

— Com certeza! Eu preciso de um descanso de todo jeito — disse Jo.

— É, vamos achar uma mesa, Jo — falou Addison.

Lílian fez seu caminho através da multidão para o bar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Oh, não, Pontas — disse Remo.

— Quê? — perguntou Tiago.

— Lá vem ela. — disse Remo. Ele, Sirius e Pedro foram para o outro lado do bar para Lílian não poder vê-los.

— Três Cervejas Amanteigadas, por favor — ela disse ao atendente. Lílian notou Tiago a ignorando e olhou aborrecida. Depois de pegar as garrafas ela aproximou-se dele.

— Se você está planejando me chamar para sair de novo, pode esquecer.

Tiago fingiu estar concentrado na música.

— Você se importa? Está meio que estragando esse momento — ele disse.

Ele ficou de pé e andou para a multidão. Lílian ficou atônita por um momento antes de correr atrás dele.

— Não sabia que você gostava da _Bafo de Dragão_! — ela exclamou.

Tiago assentiu.

— Estava te observando por aí antes... — disse Tiago quando a música terminou. Havia um momento de silêncio no teatro, mas ele continuou a falar alto. — Eu nunca vi você tão sexy.

A multidão em volta deles ouviu-o claramente e riu. Tiago sorriu de vergonha.

Lília cobriu os olhos com a mão e riu, envergonhada.

— Venha para a festa de Natal no Três Vassouras comigo — disse Tiago no seu tom de voz normal.

— Isso é daqui a quatro meses! — exclamou Lílian.

Tiago deu de ombros.

— Você nunca desiste, não é? — disse divertida. A música começou de novo. Ela começou a se afastar pela multidão para a mesa que Addison e Jo haviam encontrado.

Tiago a chamou.

— Isso foi um sim?

Lílian gritou sobre o ombro:

— Não.

— Bem, isso foi um não? — perguntou Tiago.

— Sim — riu Lílian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Vocês sabem por que Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew estão aqui? — perguntou Lílian a Jo e Addison ao se sentar.

— Não — disse Addison, confusa, abrindo a garrafa de Jo para ela.

— Ah... — disse Jo parecendo culpada. — Eu escrevi para Remo que nós viríamos aqui para o aniversário de Addison...

Lílian a encarou.

— Desde quando você e Remo têm se correspondido? — ela perguntou, tomando um gole de sua Cerveja Amanteigada.

Jo corou.

— Bem, nos tornamos amigos por causa do negócio de Monitor e tudo...

Addison e Jo trocaram olhares.

— Desculpe Lílian, eu não pensei que eles realmente _viriam_ aqui. Tiago te convidou para sair de novo?

Lílian apenas olhou para ela.

— O que você acha?

— Ah, vamos lá, Lílian, eu acho fofo o Tiago querer vir aqui por que você estaria aqui! — brincou Addison, golpeando a mão de Lílian. Lílian bateu na dela.

— Você _acha_. — ela disse. — Ele queria que eu fosse à festa de Natal do Três Vassouras com ele — disse Lílian, pegando outra bebida.

— É, vocês ouviram sobre isso? É no sábado 21, o primeiro dia das férias de Natal. Ouviu que Dumbledore programou isso como um fim de semana em Hogsmeade para quem sai e quem fica no castelo durante as férias — disse Jo.

— Nós deveríamos ir... parece divertido — disse Lílian.

— Quer dizer que você não vai com Tiago? — perguntou Addison em falsa surpresa. Jo riu. Elas claramente gostavam de aperrear Lília sobre isso.

Lílian a encarou, balançando a cabeça.

— Ria agora... ria agora...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Nota da Autora**_**: Por favor, comentem!!**

**AlannaDragon**

_**Nota do Tradutor**_**: Como este capítulo veio mais ou menos dentro do prazo, é possível que o próximo demore um pouco mais. .**

**Eu e Alanna agradecemos a Carol Ann Potter pelos (novos) comentários! ****Lembrando que TODOS os comentários são traduzidos e enviados à autora.**

**Você sabe ler em inglês? Pode me ajudar a fazer uma tradução melhor: confira esta fic no original (****fanfiction** _ponto_ **net** _barra_ **s** _barra_ **3555029) e comente aqui fazendo críticas e sugestões à tradução. **

**Muito obrigado!**


	13. O Sexto Ano Começa

_**DO YOU READ IN ENGLISH**____**Seja meu beta reader! Mais informações lá embaixo. **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nota da autora: Na verdade, _não_ foi um erro Meredite receber 10 N.O.M.s. Você recebe N.O.M.s para cada matéria em que passa, e Meredite fez aulas extras como Hermione (Ex.: Runas Antigas e Estudos dos Trouxas, etc.), enquanto Lílian e suas amigas fizeram só nove matérias._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capítulo 13: O Sexto Ano Começa**_

Lílian suspirou ao embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts. _Outro ano com Potter_ era tudo que ela podia pensar. Sem dúvida, ele e os demais Marotos estavam perto da frente do trem, conversando com Addison e Jo.

— Ei! — guinchou Lílian, abraçando suas duas melhores amigas.

— Como foi o resto do seu verão? — perguntou Addison, sorrindo.

— Ótimo! E o seu?

— Incrível.

Tiago abriu a boca enquanto Lílian passava por ele. Ela parou e virou para o outro lado. Estavam a meio metro de distância no corredor cheio.

— A resposta é não, Potter, e sempre _será_ não — ela sorriu insinceramente.

— Na verdade, eu ia perguntar sobre o resto do verão — disse Tiago honestamente.

— Ah... foi bom. E o seu? — disse Lília, surpresa.

— Muito bom, obrigado — Ele ficou numa postura mais ereta e estufou um pouco o peito. Lílian viu um distintivo brilhante de prata preso ao peito dele.

— Você é...? — ela perguntou, apontando.

Tiago sorriu.

— Capitão de Quadribol? É... — Ele virou-se para Remo. — Vemos você depois, Aluado.

Ele passou então pelas garotas, seguido por Sirius e Pedro. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu para Lílian ao passar por ela.

— Bem — disse Lília surpresa, depois de eles saírem do campo de audição —, isso foi interessante.

— Talvez ele tenha se cansado de você — disse Addison.

— Duvido... — disse Lílian franzindo a testa. — Te vejo depois, Jo — disse, se afastando das cabines da frente com Addison.

— Tiago aperreia a Lílian mesmo, não é? — perguntou Remo à Jo quando Lílian e Addison estavam distantes.

Jo mirou o garoto de cabelo cor de areia perto dela.

— Como você sabe? — sorriu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Remo voltou à cabine deles depois da reunião dos monitores, Tiago fechou a porta rapidamente.

— Tenho uma coisa para mostrar para vocês! — disse, animado, baixando seu malão do bagageiro. — Olha o que meu pai me deu como presente por me tornar Capitão de Quadribol! — disse Tiago sem fôlego, abrindo o malão. — Já foi dele.

Ele passou o pacote para Sirius.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Sirius incrédulo, tirando a coisa de dentro do pacote e olhando-a por vários ângulos para ver se fazia diferença.

Remo engasgou-se.

— Isso é—não... isso é...? São incrivelmente raras! ... Tiago?

Tiago sorriu e concordou.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Sirius impaciente.

Tiago e Remo sussurraram juntos:

— Uma capa da invisibilidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava chovendo quando o trem parou em Hogsmeade, então todos os alunos, exceto os novatos, correram para as carruagens sem cavalos, rindo dos primeiranistas que tinham de viajar em botes.

Depois de embarcar na carruagem aberta mais próxima, Lílian baixou o capuz e grunhiu quando sentiu o cabelo.

— A água passou pelo capuz! — ela exclamou.

Enquanto Lílian sacava a varinha, Addison disse:

— Você pode querer esperara até estarmos dentro do castelo... ele vai se molhar de novo.

— Bem pensado — disse Lílian, guardando a varinha.

Pouco antes das carruagens iniciarem a viagem para o castelo, a porta abriu e embarcaram quanto Marotos ensopados.

— Desculpe, garotas, todas as outras estão cheias — disse Sirius com um sorriso.

— Tenho certeza — murmurou Lília para Addison, que estava à sua direta, enquanto Tiago sentava-se à esquerda.

Eles ficaram num silêncio embaraçoso por um minuto.

— Está desabando mesmo, não é? — disse Remo, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

Jo riu baixinho.

— Clint e Claus estão lá fora nos botes!

— Ah, é, esqueci que eles eram primeiranistas — disse Lílian.

— Ah, é... teremos _muita_ diversão neste ano — disse Jo ameaçadoramente, com um sorriso malévolo no rosto.

Houve outro minuto de silêncio.

— Danzinho me contou que Slughorn deu uma primeira lição bem legal para os sextanistas na aula de N.I.E.M. dele. Um tipo de competição — disse Addison.

— Legal — disseram alguns em uníssono.

O resto da viagem rápida passou com pequenas conversas como essas. Lílian também passou a maior parte dela tentando não olhar para o garoto à sua esquerda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, no café, Remo desceu um pouco atrasado, trazendo um livro e vários pedaços de papel com inscrições.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Sirius de boca cheia.

— Depois de ver sua capa ontem, Tiago, eu percebi, qual é o uso dela se nós não sabemos onde vamos usá-la?

Os outros três estavam em silêncio, pensando nisso, apesar de Pedro parecer confuso. Remo continuou.

— Tive a idéia de que poderíamos fazer um mapa da escola _inteira_. Da minha pesquisa, eu realmente _achei_ um mapa da escola que podemos copiar, e alguns feitiços que me ajudariam ainda mais incluindo todo mundo que está na escola. Poderíamos ver o que eles estão fazendo a cada minuto, todos os dias.

Remo olhou para os seus amigos Marotos. Estavam todos sorrindo travessamente.

— Isso é brilhante, Aluado — disse Tiago finalmente.

Remo sorriu.

— E que senhas devemos fazer para abrir e fechá-lo?

Todos pensaram por um minuto.

— Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom — disse Sirius.

Todos assentiram, sorrindo.

— Gostei disso! — disse Tiago.

— E para fechar o mapa? — perguntou Remo.

Todos pensaram por um minuto.

— Nosso trabalho está feito? — voluntariou-se Pedro.

— Nam... longo demais — disse Sirius.

— Eu não sei... vamos trabalhar nisso de noite — disse Tiago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mais além na mesa, McGonagall passava por cada sextanista, confirmando que eles tinham alcançado as notas necessárias dos N.O.M.s para continuar com seus N.I.E.M.s escolhidos. (Quase todos os professores exigiam pelo menos um "E".)

Lílian, Addison e Jo receberam na hora um ok para todas as aulas que queriam.

— Ótimo! — disse Lílian enquanto olhavam para seus horários. — Eu esqueci totalmente dos períodos livres!

— É... livre, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, livre, almoço, Poções, livre e Astronomia para hoje! — disse Addison, lendo seu horário.

— Amanhã parece bem também: Feitiços, livre, Herbologia, almoço, livre, Transfiguração, e livre. Soa bem fácil para mim! — disse Jo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando McGonagall chegou aos Marotos, ela teve algumas dificuldades separando as aulas que Pedro poderia tomar.

Enquanto isso, Tiago, Sirius e Remo olhavam seus horários.

— Temos um período livre aqui logo depois do café! — exclamou Sirius. — Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas depois disso, então outro período livre, almoço, Poções, outro livríssimoe acabamos! — exclamou. (Nenhum deles estava fazendo Astronomia.)

— E só temos três aulas amanhã: Feitiços, Herbologia e Transfiguração! — disse Tiago alegremente.

— Ah, sim... Potter? — disse McGonagall.

Tiago olhou-a.

— Eu tenho uma lista de nomes daqueles que desejam tentar entrar na equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória. Devo passar-lhe a lista na ocasião oportuna e você pode acomodar os treinos nas suas folgas.

Tiago assentiu e ela se afastou de um Pedro de aparência solene.

Sirius perguntou:

— O que você tem, Rabicho?

— Dê uma olhada — ele disse tristemente, passando-lhe seu horário.

Depois de um minuto olhando-o, Tiago disse:

— Isso não é tão ruim, Pê. Você tem tudo com agente exceto Poções.

— Sério? — perguntou Pedro, alegrando-se um pouco.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois do primeiro intervalo, Lílian, Addison e Jo fizeram seu caminho para Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Havia um novo professor mais uma vez. O professor Adolphus desaparecera _misteriosamente_ durante o verão. Todo mundo sabia, porém, que era trabalho dos Comensais da Morte.

O novo professor, Prof. Everard, era bem jovem, e muito mais bonzinho que o Prof. Adolphus.

Ele entrou na sala sorrindo.

— Então — disse, batendo as mãos. — Soube que o sexto ano é o ano de se começar a aprender feitiços não-verbais.

Várias pessoas gemeram.

— Agora, esperam... eles são conhecimentos muito importantes para se usar em combate. Quem pode me dizer qual é a vantagem de feitiços não-verbais.

Lílian ergueu a mão.

— Sim, senhorita...?

— Evans — disse Lílian.

— Sim, srta. Evans?

— Seu adversário não terá aviso de qual feitiço você usará, então você tem uma fração de segundo de vantagem — disse Lílian.

— Excelente! Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, para praticá-los, vou lhes dividir em duplas e vocês devem fazer turnos tentando azarar um ao outro sem falar. Se você não é o atacante, deve tentar _repelir_ o feitiço, também em silêncio. Perguntas? — A classe estava em silêncio. — Muito bem, srta. Evans, você fica com esse rapaz aqui — ele disse, apontando Remo.

Ele passou pela sala até todos estarem em pares. Addison teve o azar de fazer dupla com Pedro. Jo estava com Sirius, e Tiago com Erin Stebbins, uma garota muito pomposa e chata da Lufa-lufa.

Nos primeiros quinze minutos, Lílian e Remo foram os primeiros a completar seus feitiços em silêncio, ganhando mais vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Uma vez que eles foram os primeiros a conseguir, o Prof. Everard disse-lhes para andar em volta da sala para ajudar quem estava com dificuldade.

Lílian riu da cara de Addison. A varinha dela estava a postos e ela tremia enquanto esperava Pedro lançar seu feitiço. Pedro, por outro lado, sacudia a mão, de olhos arregalados e cara roxa. Remo decidira ajudá-lo.

Lílian foi ver como Sirius e Jo estavam se saindo. Eles riam, divertindo-se ao _trapacear_. Lílian observou enquanto Jo sussurrava a azaração e Sirius realmente dizia o Feitiço Escudo em voz alta.

Girando os olhos, ela andou para Tiago e Erin Stebbins.

Ela tentou não rir. Tiago parecia infeliz.

Assim que ele olhou para Lílian, Erin decidiu azará-lo, dizendo o feitiço em voz alta. Tiago caiu sobre algumas carteiras. Ele se levantou, de rosto vermelho.

— Trapaceira! — exclamou ele.

— Quê? — disse Erin, inocente.

— Você trapaceou!

— Isso não quer dizer que foi minha culpa você cair sobre essas carteiras! — gritou Erin em resposta. — Você poderia ter bloqueado!

Tiago rapidamente olhou para Lílian, que estava escondendo o sorriso atrás da mão, antes de devolver:

— Ainda assim você trapaceou!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Poções naquela tarde foi a aula mais aguardada do dia. Todos tinham ouvido o que Slughorn preparara para sua primeira aula de N.I.E.M. do ano.

A porta da masmorra se abriu, e a barriga de Slughorn projetou-se para fora.

— Entrem, entrem! — disse ele alegremente, voltando para a sala.

Os poucos sextanistas em sua aula entraram em silêncio. A sala estava cheia de vapores e odores estranhos. Havia quatro caldeirões grandes colocados irregularmente pela sala.

Lílian, Addison e Jo sentaram-se numa mesa com Tiago, Sirius e Remo, enquanto alguns alunos da Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina pegaram suas próprias mesas também.

— Pois bem, pois bem — disse Slughorn —, tirem as balanças e os kits de poções, todos, e não esqueçam de seus exemplares de _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_... — Slughorn estufou o peito, forçando ainda mais os já forçados botões do seu colete. — Preparei algumas poções para vocês olharem, só por interesse, sabem. É algo que faço a cada ano, com devem ter ouvido. Elas são o tipo de coisa que vocês devem ser capazes de fazer depois de terminarem seus N.I.E.M.s. Já devem ter ouvido falar delas, mesmo se ainda não as tiverem feito. Alguém pode me dizer qual é essa? — Ele indicou o caldeirão mais distante da mesa da Grifinória.

Lílian, Addison e Jo se endireitaram nas cadeiras para olhá-lo. O que Lílian viu parecia água pura fervente. Percebendo o que era na hora, ela lançou a mão ao ar antes de qualquer outro.

— Sim, srta. Evans? — perguntou Slughorn sorrindo.

— É _Veritaserum_, senhor — disse Lílian. — É uma poção incolor e inodora que força quem a bebe a dizer a verdade.

— Muito bem! Cinco pontos para a Grifinória! — disse Slughorn. — Agora, essa é uma bem famosa... — disse de trás do próximo caldeirão. Havia uma substância parecida com lama borbulhando devagar nele.

Lílian só percebeu o que era depois de Remo levantar a mão.

— Sr. Lupin? — perguntou Slughorn.

— Poção Polissuco — disse Remo.

— Excelente! Mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória! — disse Slughorn. — Agora... essa aqui? — ele perguntou, indo para trás do terceiro caldeirão.

Um garoto na mesa da Sonserina ergueu a mão.

— Sr. Snape? — perguntou Slughorn.

— É _Amortentia_, a mais poderosa poção de amor do mundo — disse Snape.

— Muito bom! Cinco pontos para a Sonserina! E quem pode me dizer a quê ela cheira?

A mão de Lílian perfurou o ar enquanto os outros pareceram confusos.

— Srta. Evans?

— É para cheirar diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai — disse Lílian.

Ela podia sentir o leve cheio de um livro novinho, café e um pouco de seu perfume favorito vindo do caldeirão mais próximo na mesa deles.

— Muito bom, muito bom... Amortentia não _cria_ o amor realmente, é claro — disse Slughorn. — É impossível fabricar ou imitar o amor. Não, ela vai simplesmente causar uma poderosa paixonite ou obsessão. É provavelmente a poção mais perigosa e poderosa nesta sala. — Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares céticos. — Ah, sim... quando vocês tiverem visto tanto da vida quanto eu, _não_ subestimarão o poder do amor obsessivo...

"E por fim", disse Slughorn teatralmente, "temos essa aqui, senhoras e senhores. É uma poçãozinha curiosa chamada _Felix Felicis_."

Lílian ofegou em assombro, mas Addison, surpreendentemente, foi quem levantou a mão.

— Srta. Walters? Você sabe o que é _Felix Felicis_?

— É sorte líquida! — ela exclamou. — Ela te deixa feliz!

Houve um arrastar de pés pela sala enquanto todos se sentavam mais aprumados, dando a Slughorn toda a sua atenção.

— Quê? — murmurou Addison em resposta à expressão de Lílian.

— Como você sabia o que era? — ela sussurrou.

— Eu li sobre ela uma vez no _Quadribol Hoje_ — sussurrou Addison com um sorriso.

Lílian girou os olhos sorrindo. Addison era viciada em Quadribol.

— Mais cindo pontos para a Grifinória! — disse Slughorn. — Sim, é uma poçãozinha divertida, _Felix Felicis_. Desesperadoramente difícil de fazer, e catastrófica se der errado. Entretanto, se cozinhada corretamente, como essa foi, você descobrirá que os seus esforços serão recompensados... ao menos até os efeitos passarem.

— Por que as pessoas não a bebem o tempo todo, então? — perguntou Sirius.

— Porque, se tomada em excesso, ela causa tontura, irresponsabilidade e excesso de confiança — disse Slughorn. — Tudo o que é bom de mais, vocês sabem... altamente tóxica em grandes quantidades. Mas usada moderadamente, e muito ocasionalmente...

— O senhor já a tomou? — perguntou Miguel Callaway.

— Duas vezes. Uma quando eu tinha vinte e quatro anos e outra há poucos anos. Duas colheres de sopa ao café da manhã. Dois dias perfeitos.

Lílian não podia dizer se ele atuava ou não enquanto seu olhar se perdia na distância sonhadoramente.

— E é isto o que vou oferecer como prêmio nesta aula — disse Slughorn, saindo de seu devaneio.

Houve silêncio na sala enquanto os olhos se arregalavam. Sirius e Tiago sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro.

— Uma garrafinha de Felix Felicis — disse Slughorn, tirando um pequeno frasco de vidro com rolha de seu bolso e mostrando-o a todos. — O suficiente para doze horas de sorte. Do amanhecer ao anoitecer, você terá sorte em tudo que tentar.

Sirius deu uma cotovelada em Tiago, sorrindo.

A compreensão atingiu Lílian como se ela corresse contra um muro de tijolos. Seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto. _Se Tiago ganhasse a poção ele poderia me fazer sair com ele!_ Não só ela queria a poção, ela _tinha_ de consegui-la agora... quem sabe o que poderia acontecer com um Potter sortudo solto por aí!

—Agora, devo lhes avisar que a _Felix Felicis_ é uma substância banida de competições organizadas. Eventos esportivos, por exemplo. Provas e eleições também. Então o vencedor deve usá-la apenas num dia comum, ordinário... e observar como ele se torna extraordinário!

Uma determinação ardente queimava dentro de Lílian agora.

— Então — disse Slughorn depressa —, como vocês vão ganhar meu prêmio fabuloso? Bem, abrindo na página dez de _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_. Temos poucos mais de uma hora restando, que deve ser o tempo de vocês fazerem uma tentativa decente da Poção do Morto-Vivo. Sei que é mais complexa que qualquer coisa que tenham tentado antes, e eu não espero uma poção perfeita de ninguém. A pessoa que a fizer melhor, entretanto, ganha a pequena _Felix_ aqui. Podem começar!

Houve uma arrastar maluco na sala enquanto todos aproximavam seus caldeirões, começavam a pesar coisas em suas balanças, ou corriam para o armário atrás de ingredientes.

Quando Lílian foi para o armário ela passou por Snape, que escrevia febrilmente em seu livro. Girando os olhos e não dando importância ao fato, ela voltou logo para sua mesa.

Todo mundo ficava olhando em volta para ver o quanto os outros tinha progredido. Uma vez, Lílian encontrou os olhos de Tiago. Ele piscou para ela. Depois disso, Lílian decidiu manter a cabeça virada para baixo.

Um tempo depois, Tiago viu que o caldeirão de Lílian era o único cuja poção estava lilás. Remo e Snape estavam logo atrás, com poções de cor azul real. Dobrando as mangas e secando as mãos suadas na calça, Tiago trabalhou mais intensamente que antes.

Um pouco depois, os caldeirões de Tiago, Remo, Snape e Lílian estavam iguais. Todos os quatro, determinados e com o rosto vermelho, ofegavam como se tivessem terminado a pouco uma longa corrida.

_10 minutos depois:_

— O tempo acabou! Parem de mexer, por favor! — pediu Slughorn.

Todos relaxaram em suas cadeiras, alguns gemendo de frustração.

Slughorn caminhou silenciosamente em volta das mesas, ocasionalmente mexendo ou cheirando uma poção.

Ele sorriu radiante quando chegou à mesa da Grifinória.

— Temos nosso vencedor! — ele exclamou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nota da autora: Como foi o suspense? Por favor, comentem! Quem vocês acham que ganhou? (Eu já decidi, então suas opiniões não me farão mudar de idéia.)_

_E não esqueçam de comentar!_

_AlannaDragon_

_Nota do tradutor: Desculpem-me mesmo pela imensa demora (pelo menos eu publiquei no Hallowe'en, não?) Capítulo 14, _O Mapa do Maroto_, em duas semanas no máximo!_

_Eu e Alanna agradecemos a Thaty, Carol Ann Potter, Gláuce Volpi, amdlara e Nah Evans Potter pelos (novos) comentários e adições às listas de favoritos! __Lembrando que TODOS os comentários são traduzidos e enviados à autora._

_**VOCÊ LÊ EM INGLÊS? Seja meu beta reader!**_

_Se você sabe ler em inglês, gosta desta fic, tem muita paciência e tempo disponível, torne-se meu colaborador! __Deixe um comentário (basta ser registrado aqui que eu tenho como ver o seu email) e eu entro em contato. _

_Eu preciso de alguém que tenha um nível pelo menos intermediário de inglês, para revisar a tradução de _10 Coisas_ e possíveis traduções futuras. Não vou ficar no seu pé no MSN, no máximo vou mandar uns dois emails por semana. Mas é fundamental ter tempo livre e amar ler. Aguardo os comentários!_


	14. O Mapa do Maroto

_Nota da autora: Este foi, de longe, o capítulo mais divertido de escrever. A história continua..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capítulo 12: O Mapa do Maroto**_

— Excelente, excelente, srta. Evans! Tenho de dizer, você é uma preparadora de poções de mão cheia! — exclamou o professor Slughorn. — Creio realmente que deveria estar na minha Casa!

— Eu creio realmente que pertenço à Grifinória — respondeu Lílian, sorrindo.

Slughorn riu consigo mesmo.

— Aqui está, então. — Ele deu a Lílian o frasquinho cheio até a borda com um líquido dourado. — Uma garrafa de _Felix Felicis_, como prometido! Não duvido que você vai usá-la bem!

Lílian sorriu de alívio quando colocou-o no bolso interno. Ela se encheu ainda mais prazer ao ver as expressões nos rostos de Callaway, Snape e Potter. Parecia que o maxilar de Sirius ia cair no chão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Então... quando você vai usá-lo? — perguntou Addison, animada, enquanto andavam pelo corredor, distanciando-se da sala de Poções.

— Não sei... não pensei nisso ainda — disse Lílian, jogando a bolsa sobre os ombros.

— Bem... sabe... se você não quiser ele... — brincou Jo, baixando a voz.

— Ah, não! Eu ganhei jogando limpo! — riu Lílian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mais tarde naquela noite, Remo correu para Tiago, Sirius e Pedro na sala comunal depois de voltar da patrulha de corredores com Jo.

— Eu consegui! — disse, excitado.

— O que você conseguiu? — perguntou Sirius.

— O Mapa! Está quase completo! Venho trabalhando nele e ainda não tive a chance de mostrar para vocês ainda! — disse Remo.

— Shh! — fizeram Tiago e Sirius.

Eles eram os únicos na sala comunal com exceção de Jo. Todos observaram em silêncio enquanto ela desaparecia na escada para o dormitório das garotas.

— Aqui está — disse Remo, dando a Tiago um pergaminho em branco dobrado.

— É isso? — perguntou Pedro, incrédulo.

Remo o encarou.

— _Não_, não é _isso_... vou lhes mostrar como abrir. Aqui... segure-o assim — disse Remo, movendo as mãos de Tiago para as bordas da folha. Apontando sua varinha para o meio do pergaminho, Remo disse: — _Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom_.

De repente, linhas finas de tinta começaram a se espalhar como teias de aranha do ponto que a varinha de Remo tocara.

— Uau! — exclamou Sirius, aproximando-se de Tiago para ter uma visão melhor do mapa.

As linhas juntavam-se uma a outra, se cruzavam e se abriam em leque de cada canto do pergaminho. Então começaram a florescer palavras no alto em letras verdes, grandes e floreadas.

_Os srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,_

_fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_têm a honra de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Nenhum deles disse palavra enquanto olhavam maravilhados para o Mapa. A coisa mais extraordinária nele eram os pequenos pontos móveis de tinta, cada um rotulado com um nome numa letra minúscula.

— Isso é incrível, Remo! — disse Tiago olhando o Mapa por inteiro.

— Só precisamos incluir quaisquer outras passagens que conheçamos e colocar nossas vozes — disse Remo.

— Colocar nossas vozes? — disse Sirius.

— Eu achei que seria legal ter nossos próprios comentários mostrados para qualquer um que testasse lê-lo — explicou Remo.

— Eu gosto do jeito que sua mente funciona! — disse Sirius sorrindo, agitando um dedo para seu amigo.

— Agora, nossas declarações só apareceram quando eles disserem seus nomes — disse Remo.

— Então a gente tem que pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer para _cada pessoa_? — perguntou Pedro incrédulo.

Remo girou os olhos.

— _Não_, achei um jeito mais fácil. Pegar um pedaço do nosso DNA e incluí-lo no Mapa vai mostrar a resposta que nós daríamos de acordo com quem está tentando lê-lo. Entendeu? —ele perguntou, irritado.

Pedro assentiu.

— Imaginei que a melhor coisa seria um fio de cabelo — disse Remo. — Tudo que temos de fazer é molhá-lo em água e colocá-lo na ponta das nossas varinhas. Então colocamos a ponta da varinha no Mapa do Maroto e dizemos "sr. Aluado", "sr. Pontas", etc., "deseja conferir seus pensamentos ao Mapa do Maroto". O cabelo deve desaparecer depois disso... se funcionar.

— Legal — disse Sirius, puxando um fio de cabelo. Os outros logo o seguiram e se revezaram para mergulhar o cabelo na pena que Remo transfigurara num copo de água.

— Você primeiro, Reminho — disse Sirius.

Remo suspirou e pôs a ponta da varinha no Mapa.

— O sr. Aluado deseja conferir seus pensamentos ao Mapa do Maroto.

O cabelo sumiu num pequeno lampejo de luz.

Tiago foi em seguida, colocando sua varinha no pergaminho.

— O sr. Pontas deseja conferir seus pensamentos ao Mapa do Maroto.

O cabelo dele também desapareceu.

Sirius e, depois, Pedro, fizeram a mesma coisa.

— Isso é incrível! — disse Sirius quando terminaram.

— Estou bem certo que os comentários que aparecem não vão mudar conforme envelhecermos. Eles só mostrarão o que diríamos aos dezesseis anos de idade — disse Remo. — E para fechá-lo... — ele apontou a varinha para o Mapa novamente. — _Malfeito feito_.

As linhas de tinta desapareceram do modo que tinham surgido, sumindo no ponto que a varinha de Remo tocara.

— Maneiro — disseram Tiago e Sirius em uníssono.

— Teremos de esperar até amanhã para testá-lo em alguém — disse Remo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Infelizmente para Lílian, ela foi a cobaia deles no dia seguinte, durante o intervalo antes de Herbologia. Eles não a _escolheram_ exatamente, apenas aconteceu de ela ser a única na sala comunal.

Ela lia no sofá quando os quatro Marotos foram sorrateiramente até ela.

— Er, Lílian? — perguntou Remo, incerto.

— Hum? – disse, olhando sobre o livro, surpresa ao ver os quatro garotos em volta dela.

— Hum... você poderia nos fazer um favor?

Lília encarou-os desconfiada.

— Depende.

— Só aponte sua varinha para este pergaminho e fale: "Lílian Evans deseja ler isso", ok? — disse Remo.

Lílian continuou desconfiada.

— Ele não vai explodir sobre mim, vai? — ela perguntou.

— Não, não. Só faça isso, por favor — disse Remo.

Os quatro Marotos observaram atentamente enquanto Lílian punha sua varinha no pergaminho.

— Lílian Evans deseja ler isso — disse entediada.

Lentamente apareceu tinta verde.

_O sr. Aluado apresenta seus cumprimentos à Lílian Evans e pede-lhe para ficar fora dos pertences de outras pessoas._

_O sr. Pontas concorda e gostaria de acrescentar que Lílian Evans é bem atraente._

_O sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de dizer à Lílian Evans que ela é uma bruxa muito esperta e que ela não tem permissão para ler isto._

_O sr. Rabicho deseja à Lílian Evans um bom dia e lhe aconselha a ir estudar._

— O que _é_ isso? — perguntou Lílian, ofendia, depois de ler as respostas.

— Funcionou! — disse Tiago animado, ignorando-a.

— Bom trabalho, Reminho! — disse Sirius, dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

— Esperem! — disse Lílian, mas era tarde demais, os quatro já haviam corrido de volta ao dormitório dos garotos. — Homens — ela reclamou, com uma careta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— O que tá havendo com a Jo ultimamente? —Addison perguntou a Lílian, durante a aula de Herbologia.

— Quê? — perguntou Lílian, olhando sobre o pergaminho, no qual ela anotava as diferenças entre a Diafaninae o Visgo do Diabo que estavam na sua frente.

— Basta olhar! — disse Addison, apontando com a pena para o outro lado da estufa onde Remo e Jo estavam sentados.

Lílian observou Remo e Jo rirem de alguma coisa.

— É... e daí? — ela perguntou, voltando-se para sua amiga loira.

Addison girou os olhos.

— Ela vem sendo a parceira dele em todas as aulas ultimamente e eles têm voltado das patrulhas dos monitores cada vez mais tarde! — ela exclamou.

— Ah... _Ah é!_ Você está certa! — exclamou Lílian. — Você acha que eles...?

— Gostam um do outro? Com certeza — disse Addison.

— Bem... Não sei. Jo nos contaria se ela e Remo estivessem ficando — disse Lílian.

— Verdade... mas nunca se sabe...

— Devemos segui-los esta noite! — exclamou Lílian.

— Nas patrulhas deles?

— É!

— Não posso, Líli — disse Addison.

— Por que não?

— Tenho detenção com Flitwick por ter derrubado ele acidentalmente com o livro que eu estava convocando... lembra? — disse Addison.

— Ah... certo... — riu Lílian.

— Mas você pode ir.

— Sozinha?

— É... só finja que você vai estudar na biblioteca se algum professor pegar você. E as rondas de Jo e Remo são cedo o bastante para você não ter problemas de estar fora da cama.

Lílian pensou a respeito.

— Tudo bem... vou ver se eu posso…. Mas o que eu faço se eles me pegarem?

Addison pensou por um minuto.

— Não sei... correr?

Lílian olhou para ela com desprezo.

— Lance um feitiço de Entontecer neles se tudo mais falhar — disse Addison, tentando recuperar sua pena que o Visgo do Diabo pegara.

— _Lumos!_ — disse Lílian, apontando a varinha para a planta. Ela soltou a pena de Addison imediatamente. — Vou tentar — ela disse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Olha pra esses dois! — disse Sirius aborrecido, indicando Remo e Jo com sua pena.

— O quê?

— Eles são tão irritantes! Juntos, rindo de qualquer coisa! Aluado tem se livrado da gente pra ficar com ela demais ultimamente! — disse Sirius com raiva.

Tiago tentou não rir.

— Eu não contaria as patrulhas dos monitores como "se livrar da gente", cara.

Sirius o encarou.

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!

Tiago suspirou.

— É... então… o que você está sugerindo que façamos?

— Que agente descubra se eles estão saindo _mesmo_, pra começar.

— Você quer dizer espioná-los?

— Ei, nós temos uma capa da invisibilidade! — disse Sirius, inocente.

— E um Mapa — disse Tiago, descansando a cabeça na palma da mão.

— Além disso, nunca fizemos nenhuma regra de que não podemos espionar um ao outro, certo? — adicionou Sirius.

— Certo, mas—

— É pelo bem dos Marotos, Pontas — disse Sirius.

Tiago suspirou.

— Vamos hoje à noite então.

— Não posso — disse Sirius. — Detenção com McGonagall todas as noites nesta semana.

— Nem tivemos Transfiguração ainda! — exclamou Tiago.

— Eu sei... ela me pegou azarando Snape no corredor ontem.

— Ah — disse Tiago alegremente. — Bem, então valeu a pena.

— Claro — disse Sirius, assentindo.

— Bem, eu só vou hoje. Vou levar a capa e o Mapa para facilitar — disse Tiago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por volta das sete horas naquela noite, Lílian sentou-se na sala comunal "lendo", quando na verdade esperava que Jo e Remo saíssem.

Pouco depois, Remo saiu do dormitório dos garotos.

— Pronta, Jo?

Jo se levantou, sorrindo

— Sim... te vejo depois, Líli — ela disse.

Lílian assentiu, fingindo estar concentrada em seu livro.

Assim que o buraco do retrato se fechou, Lílian fechou o livro e livrou-se do lençol que a cobria. Fechou rapidamente o zíper de seu agasalho azul escuro favorito e amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Correndo para o buraco do retrato, ela abriu, devagar, uma fresta da porta e espiou para ver onde Jo e Remo estavam.

Eles desciam a longa escadaria para o terceiro andar.

Se esgueirando para fora e fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, Lílian caminhou encostada na parede. Ela andava na ponta dos pés, tentando ficar nas sombras e mantendo um olho em Jo e Remo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— _Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom_ — disse Tiago, apontando a varinha para o Mapa do Maroto.

Depois de todas as linhas e pontos aparecerem, Tiago procurou por Jo e Remo.

Lá estavam eles. Andando lado a lado pela sala de troféus. Daí, caminhando para a galeria de armaduras adjacente à sala de troféus.

Vestindo a capa da invisibilidade, Tiago deslizou do dormitório dos garotos e da sala comunal para os corredores silenciosos.

Dando outra olhada no Mapa, ele correu por vários lances de escada até chegar ao terceiro andar. Olhando novamente o Mapa, notou que Jo e Remo tinham passado da estátua da bruxa corcunda (que era, na verdade, uma passagem para Hogsmeade que o próprio Tiago descobrira).

Correndo para lá, tentando fazer seus sapatos não rangerem, ele deu a volta num canto e se achou bem em frente à Jo e Remo.

Tiago saiu do caminho o mais rápido que pôde, indo para o outro lado de uma grande coluna.

_O que eu tô fazendo? Estou vestindo uma capa da invisibilidade! Eles não podem me ver!_, pensou Tiago ao sair de trás da coluna para andar bem atrás deles. Só então percebeu que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. _Estão juntos, afinal_, pensou Tiago, sorrindo. _Bom para o Aluado_.

—... eu não posso acreditar! Eles estão aqui há menos de dois dias e já arrumaram detenções dignas de semanas! — disse Jo. — Minha mãe já mandou um berrador pro Klaus por causa—

Ela foi interrompida por um barulho atrás dela. Jo, Remo e Tiago se voltaram para ver Lílian em pé perto da coluna da qual Tiago acabara de sair de trás.

Ela sorriu amarelo.

— Oi-oi gente! — ela disse. — Eu-ah... eu só estava indo para a biblioteca, mas as escadas mudaram e acabei chegando aqui! Eu vi vocês e decidi dizer oi!

Tiago bateu a mão sobre os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

Remo e Jo não estavam mais de mãos dadas.

Jo pareceu confusa.

— Ok então... oi.

Lílian riu nervosamente.

— Eu vou indo agora... tchau! — ela acenou antes de correr.

Tiago balançou a cabeça e continuou a seguir Remo e Jo por outra hora. Ficando extremamente entediado sem nada mais excitante acontecer, Tiago finalmente resolveu voltar para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Olhando o Mapa para ver qual rota seria mais rápida, ele notou um ponto estacionado no meio de uma escada rotulado _Lílian Evans_.

Confuso, Tiago correu para a escadaria do quinto andar o mais rápido possível. Ele sorriu quando chegou à parte de baixo dela. Lílian evidentemente esquecera de pular o degrau que desaparece no meio e estava presa.

Parecendo bem triste e chateada, Lílian estava entre dois degraus, segurando a cabeça com a mão.

Tiago tirou a capa da invisibilidade enquanto subia os degraus.

Ele sorriu ante o rosto horrorizado dela.

— Você! Como...? O quê…? _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ — ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

Tiago continuou sorrindo enquanto se encostava ao corrimão do lado posto da escada.

— Estava fazendo a mesma coisa que você.

Lílian pareceu confusa.

— Espionando Remo e Bellamont.

— Ah — disse Lílian, ainda confusa.

— É bem mais fácil quando você tem uma capa da invisibilidade — sorri Tiago, mostrando seu pertence embolado.

Lílian corou.

— Você estava lá...?

— Sim — ele riu. — E devo dizer que você espiona _horrivelmente_.

Lílian pareceu lívida.

— Eu _juro_, Potter... se você contar a _alguém_ sobre iss—

— Calma, Evans! — riu Tiago. — Eu não vou.

Lílian o encarou, envergonhada.

— _Bem?_ — ela disparou.

— Bem o quê?

— Você não vai me ajudar a sair disso? — ela exclamou.

Tiago apenas sorriu.

— Bem... — ele disse, coçando o queixo como se pensasse no assunto.

— Potter, seu _malvadinho_…

Tiago riu. Passando os olhos pelo Mapa para fechá-lo, ele parou de rir quando viu dois pontos rotulados Pro_f. McGonagall _e _Prof. Dumbledore_ virando um canto que lhes daria uma visão clara dos alunos.

— Que foi? — perguntou Lílian preocupada.

Olhando rapidamente para o grande relógio no lado oposto do salão, Tiago xingou. Já passara o tempo em que eles deveriam estar na sala comunal.

— _O que foi?_ — perguntou Lílian.

Sem respondê-la, Tiago sentou-se ao seu lado rapidamente e jogou a capa sobre os dois.

— Potter, o que está fazendo—

Tiago cobriu a boca dela com a mão no momento em que McGonagall e Dumbledore apareceram logo abaixo na escada.

Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram ao vê-los. Tiago lentamente tirou a mão de sua boca.

Era a experiência mais desconfortável que Lílian tivera na vida inteira. Ficar presa na escada no meio da noite era uma coisa, mas estar presa e se esconder dos professores debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade com _Potter_ era outra.

Lílian percebeu o quão próximos estavam, mas ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso. A capa da invisibilidade era simplesmente grande. _Potter provavelmente está gostando disso_, pensou com malícia.

Ela o encarou e ele sorriu.

Suspirando e girando os olhos, ela voltou sua atenção de volta a Dumbledore e McGonagall. Quase teve um ataque do coração quando os viu subindo a escadaria.

Olhando para Tiago, ele parecia tão apreensivo quanto ela.

Lílian se retraiu enquanto Tiago chegou mais para perto dela. Ela podia sentir a colônia dele agora. Suas cabeças estavam a apenas dez centímetros de distância.

Os corações deles quase pararam quando Dumbledore olhou-lhes direto, e então rapidamente desviou o olhar.

— Minerva — ele disse enquanto parava no degrau abaixo do deles —, acho que tudo está bem nesta noite, você não? — e girou para encarar McGonagall. — Que tal voltarmos para o meu escritório para uma boa xícara de chá? — completou, descendo para o degrau dela.

— Tudo bem — disse ela hesitante.

Enquanto desciam, Dumbledore voltou-se e piscou para eles. Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, espantados.

Enquanto os professores se afastavam, Lílian lentamente recuperou o fôlego.

Só quando eles tinham sumido de vista Tiago tirou a capa.

— Ufa! Essa passou _perto_! — exclamou Tiago num sussurro.

— Perto demais — disse Lílian. — Dumbledore sabe.

— Dumbledore sempre sabe.

Ficaram calados por um minuto.

Tiago se levantou e Lílian esticou o braço.

Antes de ela perceber, Tiago tinha-lhe tirado de lá.

Eles se entreolharam hesitantes por um minuto.

— Obrigada — disse Lílian.

— Sem problemas — respondeu Tiago.

Eles subiram as escadas (pulando sobre o degrau que some dessa vez) e seguiram para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Antes que Tiago pudesse dizer a senha, Lílian voltou-se para ele.

— Nem uma palavra sobre isso para _ninguém_!

— Eu nem sonharia com isso — riu Tiago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nota da autora: Desculpem pelo suspense do último capítulo... Eu tinha de fazê-lo! Mas, não se preocupem... É provavelmente o único que farei assim._

_Vocês todos gostaram do modo como eles fizeram o Mapa do Maroto?_

_Por favor, revisem!_

_AlannaDragon_

_Nota do tradutor: __Eu e Alanna agradecemos a Lely xD e Náh pelos (novos) comentários e adições às listas de favoritos! __Lembrando que TODOS os comentários são traduzidos e enviados à autora._

_Obrigado pela paciência de todas(os)!_


	15. As Maquinações Internas de Lílian

_Nota da autora: Estou contente que vocês tenham gostado de como eu fiz o Mapa. __(Apesar de não ter certeza se _eu_ gostei. Posso rever isso depois.) __Na verdade, eu tenho uma camiseta que diz: _Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom_ na frente e _Malfeito feito atrás_ (é minha blusa favorita!). E _muito_ obrigada pelos maravilhosos comentários! Eles são tão bons!_

_Nota do tradutor: Posso até ouvir o coro de _Aleluia_... Bom, é quase Natal, então vou fingir que não é por que eu finalmente postei o capítulo._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capítulo 15: As Maquinações Internas de Lílian**_

— Jo, porque você não nos contou? — perguntou Addison, enquanto as três sentavam na cama de Jo naquela noite.

Jo olhou para as mãos.

— Eu não sei... eu ia contar pra vocês, mas não deu tempo. E não é como se nós estivéssemos saindo por muito tempo. Foram só dois dias, na verdade.

— Mas vocês se gostavam há mais tempo... certo? — perguntou Lílian travessamente.

Jo corou.

— Ah, isso está certo! Vocês vêm se correspondendo por todo o verão! — disse Addison com um sorriso.

Jo gemeu ao deitar-se na cama.

— Vejam, é por isso que eu não ia contar a vocês duas!

— Por quê? — riu Lílian.

— Porque vocês iam tirar onda de mim!

— Não estamos tirando onda de você, Jo! Remo é legal! — disse Lílian.

— É! Estamos felizes por vocês estarem saindo! — disse Addison.

Jo sentou-se.

— Então vocês não vão mais me aperrear?

Lílian e Addison se entreolharam.

— Claro que vamos!

— Isso mesmo!

Jo as encarou.

Lílian balançou a cabeça.

— Não vamos, Jo — disse com um sorriso.

Addison suspirou e se jogou na cama.

— Bem, eu vou dormir um pouco. Boa noite, Líli... Boa noite, Sra. Lup…

Jo jogou um travesseiro nela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— _Aluado tem namorada, Aluado tem namorada_ — cantava Sirius, dançando pelo dormitório vazio dos garotos na manhã seguinte, durante o primeiro intervalo deles.

Tentando ignorá-lo, Tiago perguntou:

— Então, ela sabe?

Remo olhou de Sirius para Tiago.

— Sobre...

— Seu probleminha peludo? — perguntou Tiago.

Remo suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

— Não...

— Você vai contá-la? — perguntou Tiago.

— _Aluado tem namorada, Aluado tem namo_...

— CALA A BOCA! — gritou Remo, jogando um travesseiro em Sirius e errando. Sirius estirou a língua.

— Só estou celebrando por você, cara! — disse alegremente.

Remo suspirou de novo.

— Era por isso que eu não ia contar a vocês, caras! — ele murmurou. Voltando-se para Tiago, ele disse: — E-eu nem quero sair com ela por causa do meu problema!

— Só porque você se transforma em lobisomem numa noite em todo mês não quer dizer que você não pode mais namorar, Remo — disse Tiago, solene.

— Bem, isso quer dizer que ninguém vai querer sair comigo! — declarou Remo apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

— Você acha mesmo que Jo vai terminar com você quando ela descobrir que você é um lobisomem?

— Não, eu vou terminar com ela antes que ela descubra — disse Remo.

— Não! Eu aposto um milhão de galeões que Jo não vai se importar. Ela não é assim, Remo, e você sabe disso.

Suspirando, Remo deitou-se na cama.

— Eu não sei o que fazer, Pontas.

— Pra começar, só não termine com ela ainda. E quer saber mais? Se ela terminar com você por causa do seu problema, ela não te merece — disse Tiago, sentando na própria cama.

— É, só fique com ela, Reminho — completou Pedro, bocejando.

— _Aluado tem namorada_ — cantou Sirius, ainda dançando pelo quarto.

Desta vez, três travesseiros voaram nele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— O Dia das Bruxas é em uma semana, Pontas — disse Sirius certo dia durante Transfiguração.

— É, eu sei — disse Tiago, folheando seu livro até o capítulo sobre Animagos para tomar notas (não que precisasse realmente, uma vez que ele próprio era um). Estavam trabalhando em seus relatórios de trinta centímetros já que tinham tempo livre no fim da aula. — Mas não acho que ela mudou de idéia sobre mim desde nosso último encontro.

— Bem, não acho que derramar suco de abóbora nela no almoço seja o melhor caminho para o seu coração, acidente ou não — disse Sirius, abrindo seu livro também.

— Tem de ter algo que eu possa fazer para ela gostar de mim! — disse Tiago.

— Que tal eu perguntar o que ela pensa de você antes de chamá-la pra sair de novo? _Pode_ ajudar — sugeriu Sirius.

— Não sei… o que você vai dizer? — perguntou Tiago.

— Só se ela gosta ou não de você, cara! — riu Sirius, levantando da cadeira e dirigindo-se para a mesa de Lílian e Addison.

— O que ele está fazendo? — perguntou Remo, inclinando-se para frente.

— Ele vai perguntar a Lílian se ela gosta de mim ou não.

— Você já não sabe a resposta? — brincou Remo.

Tiago apenas olhou-o antes de voltar-se para observar Sirius conversar com Lílian. Ele rapidamente abaixou a cabeça quando ela olhou na sua direção, ou melhor, encarou-o.

Alguns minutos depois, Sirius voltou.

— Ok, falei com ela, tenho o furo de reportagem — disse Sirius ao se sentar.

— O que ela disse? — perguntou Remo.

— "Odeia ele com o fogo de mil sóis". Numa citação direta.

— Obrigado, Sirius. Isso é muito reconfortante. — disse Tiago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O Dia das Bruxas veio e se foi com Tiago entregando mais cinco galeões.

— Sabe, Tiago —, disse Pedro certo dia enquanto iam à aula de Feitiços —, se você quer fazer Lílian sair com você antes do Natal, tem de ir para o próximo nível. Descubra mais coisas sobre ela. Entende o que eu digo?

Tiago assentiu.

— Isso é verdade... ei! Talvez você e Remo possam falar com Addison e Jo... ver se elas dão alguma informação.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer — disse Pedro, tentando (sem sucesso) soar importante, ao entrar na sala de aula.

Tiago girou os olhos antes de segui-lo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Você tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? — Remo perguntou a Pedro enquanto se aproximavam das duas amigas de Lílian na sala comunal naquela noite.

— Positivo. Pontas precisa de toda a ajuda que puder conseguir.

— Não é verdade — murmurou Remo.

— Olá, garotas! — disse Pedro.

Addison e Jo encararam Pedro de seus lugares no sofá, hesitantes.

Remo foi para a frente de Pedro.

— Ouçam, Tiago precisa de uma ajudinha com Lílian, e estávamos nos perguntando se existem alguma coisa que vocês duas podem fazer para nos ajudar...

... a ajudar _ele_ — completou Pedro.

— Eu estava _me perguntando_ quando vocês iam pedir isso — disse Addison, descansando seu dever de casa.

— O que querem saber? — perguntou Jo.

— Não sei... qualquer coisa sobre Lílian que Tiago deva saber para fazê-la sair com ele — disse Remo.

— Bem — suspirou Addison. — Ele já conhece a flor e a banda favoritas dela...

— A cor favorita dela é verde... hum... o que mais? — Jo perguntou a Addison.

— Ela odeia Madame Puddifoot fervorosamente — disse Addison.

— Ah, sim! Assegurem-se que Tiago nem _pense_ em levá-la para aquele lugar — adicionou Jo.

— Ela gosta de ler, mas tenho certeza que já sabem isso... e nós vamos para a festa de Natal do Três Vassouras — disse Addison.

— Ela gosta de Quadribol, mas nunca vai deixar ninguém saber disso. Ela odeia voar também... Você sabe da experiência dela, Remo — disse Jo sorrindo.

Remo assentiu, sorrindo também, pensando em Lílian caindo da vassoura dela.

— Pensei que ela odiava Quadribol! — exclamou Addison espantada.

— Não — disse Jo, surpresa. — Achei que você sabia disso!

— Pensei que ela odiava!

Remo e Pedro se entreolharam enquanto as duas garotas continuavam a discutir.

— Nós só hum... vamos indo — disse Remo, andando para trás com Pedro. — Mas obrigado...

— Eu podia jurar que ela odiava! — disse Addison.

Jo balançou a cabeça.

— Ela odeia _voar_...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Não conseguimos muita informação, Pontas, mas é boa o bastante — disse Remo no caminho para o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

— Elas vão para a festa de Natal no Três Vassouras — intrometeu-se Pedro.

— E não pudemos descobrir se ela gosta ou não de Quadribol. Jo e Addison tiveram uma briga por causa disso ontem à noite, na verdade... — disse Remo.

— Certo — disse Tiago pensativo.

— Por que eu não fui envolvido nisso? — perguntou Sirius.

Tiago voltou-se para ele.

— Por que sua última tática com Lílian realmente não deu nenhum resultado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma semana depois, Tiago decidiu abordar Lílian novamente. Procurando por ela no Mapa do Maroto, ele a viu na biblioteca. Tiago desceu rapidamente para o quarto andar. Buscando-a na biblioteca, ele a viu sentada numa mesa, fazendo o dever de casa. Ele andou para a mesa dela e sentou na sua frente.

— Você está me seguindo? — ela perguntou com raiva, encarando-o.

— Não, eu te vi aqui. Vim dizer oi — falou Tiago.

— Oi — disse Lílian irritada, antes de voltar ao dever de casa.

— Nós vamos jogar com a Sonserina amanhã. Vai ser um grande jogo. Você vai? — perguntou Tiago.

— Hum — grunhiu Lílian, tentando ignorá-lo.

— Você não é uma tagarela, né? — ele perguntou.

— Depende do assunto. Quadribol não me deixa em fúria verbal exatamente — replicou Lílian, descansando a pena. Ela se levantou e foi a uma estante, procurando o livro que precisava. Pelo canto do olho ela viu Tiago sair da biblioteca.

Suspirando, ela passou mais alguns minutos olhando pelas estantes. Ela localizou o livro que procurava e, quando ia alcançá-lo, alguém que estava atrás dela pegou-o primeiro.

Ela virou-se para encarar ninguém menos que Miguel Callaway.

— Lenta demais, Evans — ele sorriu desagradavelmente.

Fuzilando-o com os olhos enquanto ele se afastava, Lílian disse:

— O que é isso? Dia dos idiotas?

Ela logo voltou a sua mesa e reuniu seus pertences. Quando passou por Miguel Callaway, ela sacou a varinha e olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém estava observando antes de apontá-la para ele. Usando sua nova habilidade de lançar um feitiço mudo, Lílian sorriu quando o viu tropeçar e cair numa mesa cheia de Sonserinos do sétimo ano.

— Opa — ela murmurou com um sorriso enquanto saia da biblioteca.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nota da autora: Eu decidi usar este nome de capítulo depois de achá-lo na lista de cena do meu DVD de _10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você_. Era _The Inner Workings of Kat [NdT: não temos os nomes das cenas no DVD brasileiro._ Posso__usar mais no futuro._

_Jogo de Quadribol no próximo capítulo!_

_Comentem por favor!_

_AlannaDragon_

_Nota do tradutor: __Eu e Alanna agradecemos a LelyHP, Dany Uchiha, Thaty () e Rose Samartinne pelos (novos) comentários e adições às listas de favoritos! __Lembrando que TODOS os comentários são traduzidos e enviados à autora._

_Este é o capítulo quinze, então estamos mais ou menos no meio da história (Alanna ainda não terminou, mas o capítulo 26 se chama _A Festa de Natal do Clube do Slugue_, e se passa no sétimo ano)._

_Obrigado pela paciência de todas(os)!E ótimos Natal e Ano Novo!_


	16. Grifinória versus Sonserina

_A Heath Ledger._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Capítulo 16: Grifinória **_**versus**_** Sonserina**_

Era um grande jogo em dois modos. Um, era o primeiro da temporada, e dois, era, é claro, Grifinória contra Sonserina...

— Tudo bem, pessoal. Esse é o grandão. Vamos dar à Sonserina o que eles pediram! Eles só têm três dos jogadores do ano passado e esses não são muito talentosos. Nós temos quatro. Além disso, temos a melhor goleira que esta escola já teve — disse Tiago, dando um tapinha nas costas de Verônica Baker, do segundo ano. Ela sorriu nervosa. — Não conte isso ao Danzinho, Addison — completou. Addison sorriu. — Agora se lembrem, nós podemos jogar limpo contanto que eles também...

— E vamos ser mais discretos em relação a isso — acrescentou Sirius.

Tiago assentiu.

— Não façam isso óbvio demais... bem... todo mundo pronto? — Tiago não pôs sua mão no meio até que todos em volta dele tivessem concordado. — Um, dois, três...

— GRIFINÓRIA! — gritaram todos juntos.

Eles saíram silenciosamente do vestiário e se postaram atrás das portas para o campo, ouvindo a voz de Pierce Sommers.

— Sejam todos bem vindos ao jogo de hoje: Grifinória — ele parou, esperando a torcida diminuir — contra Sonserina! — ele silenciou para uns poucos vivas. — Aí vem a Sonserina, agora, capitaneada por Bertram Aubrey. Seus colegas Chasers, Bigler e Holcombe... agora os batedores Eric Jetters e Gavin Delancy... e finalmente o goleiro Trevor Murrel e o apanhador Régulo Black! — ele calou-se para mais uma torcida mínima. — E Sonserina tem apenas três de seus jogadores do ano passado! Poucos deles do sétimo ano. Só tem um este ano, é o Bigler. Ah! E aí vem a GRIFINÓRIA!

Tiago liderou seu time pelo campo, sorrindo à multidão barulhenta.

— Capitaneados por Tiago Potter, acho que eles têm o melhor time de Quadribol que Grifinória já viu em séculos! Sua nova goleira, Verônica Baker, é segundanista... é isso mesmo! Muito bom também... Eu ouvi que ela joga desde os três anos — McGonagall pigarreou. — E aqui estão os colegas de Potter, Chasers, a _impressionante_ Addison Walters e Chico Spencer... o único seteanista do time da Grifinória... e então temos os batedores Sirius Black e Tácia Dering... garota legal, minha boa amiga... e o apanhador Justino Hammel... não sei como ele vai se sair, não sei se alguém pode se igualar a Natasha Darley, uma seteanista do ano passado...

— SOMMERS! — exclamou McGonagall.

Corando, Pierce calou-se.

A multidão continuou a gritar enquanto os dois times pousavam em torno de Madame Hooch.

— Eu quero um bom jogo limpo! — disse friamente, voltando-se para os Sonserinos como sempre. — Montem suas vassouras, por favor.

Houve um roçar de panos enquanto todos montavam.

Madame Hooch deu um sopro forte em seu assovio de prata.

Todas as quinze vassouras subiram no ar e o jogo começou.

— E a goles é tomada imediatamente por Potter da Grifinória—passa para Spencer—para Walters—roubada por Bigler—passa para Holcombe—de volta para Bigler—para Aubrey—estão chegando ao gol agora... prepare-se Verônica! E... SALVA! Baker lança para Potter—para Walters—ela está indo… passa para Spencer—quase lá agora... ele joga—não! Uma finta! E passa para Potter... ele lança... ENTROU! DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

O estádio explodiu.

— Ah… o novo goleiro Trevor Murrell está recebendo gritos do capitão Aubrey—ele não parece feliz... Murrel passa para ele—Aubrey passa para Holcombe... e AH! Acertado na cara por um balaço de Dering! É isso aí, Tácia! E Black faz um "bate aqui" com Dering... Walters pega a goles—ninguém no caminho dela—ela vai fazer isso?—Sim! Ela vai! Ela está indo... Só ela e Murrel… vamos lá, Addison… E MARCA! MAIS DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Os Sonserinos vaiaram enquanto as outras três casas deram vivas.

— É ISSO AÍ, ADDI! — gritaram Lílian e Jo de seus lugares nas arquibancadas.

— Aubrey com a goles—para Holcombe—para Bi—Espere! Delancy acerta a artilheira Addison Walters no braço com um balaço! Ela está bem? Ela está?—está metade fora da vassoura! Ela faz o Giro da Preguiça para içar-se de volta. Muito bem, Walters! Parece estar com o braço esquerdo quebrado, mas ela vai continuar jogando! Graças a Deus ela é destra! E agora Aubrey vai marcar... o que é isto? Baker está fazendo a Defesa de Oito Duplo! Hah! Tentar passar por ESSA Aubrey!

Tiago procurou por Verônica pelo campo. Com certeza, ela estava lá embaixo zigue-zagueando pelos três gols em alta velocidade. Ele sorriu enquanto Aubrey diminuía a velocidade ao se aproximar da pequena área. Nesse exato minuto, Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade para golpear um balaço na nuca de Aubrey.

Ele soltou a goles enquanto caía. Tiago desviou-se sob ele para pega-lá.

Depois de vários minutos de pontuação, com a Sonserina sem um artilheiro e a Grifinória perdendo Tácia Dering para um balaço também, era um jogo cerrado.

— Agora nós temos Grifinória com 120 e Sonserina com 100 — exclamou Pierce. — Walters levando a goles ao gol agora... ela está indo... meu, aquele braço parece ruim! Joga para Potter—para Spencer... ele lança... entrou! MAIS DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! — A torcida enlouquecia.

Mas enquanto a comemoração acontecia, Sam Bigler e Jorge Holcombe voaram direto para os postes de gol em alta velocidade e pegaram Verônica Baker de surpresa.

— Ah não! Grifinória 130, Sonserina 110... — anunciou Pierce.

Enquanto Verônica jogava a goles para Tiago, só quando já era tarde demais ele viu Bigler voando rapidamente em sua direção. Colidindo com ele com a força de um elefante, Tiago foi derrubado no ar, mal se segurando na vassoura.

— E Bigler faz uma colisão digna de pênalti, pegando a goles destinada a Potter... ele está indo para as balizas...PARE-O SPENCER! — gritou Pierce enquanto Chico Spencer voava do nada em direção a Bigler.

Ele derrubou a goles dos braços do outro e passou-a para Addison, que voou o mais rápido possível, segurando-se na vassoura com o braço machucado.

— Olhe aí, Addison! — exclamou Pierce. Addison olhou em volta no momento em que Holcombe veio debaixo dela, derrubando-a da vassoura e pegando a goles. A maior parte da multidão prendeu a respiração ou ficou de pé para ver Addison cair, incluindo Lílian e Jo.

Pouco antes que Addison atingisse o chão, Madame Hooch assoprou no assovio e desacelerou a queda dela.

Depois de voltar à vassoura e voar para as balizas, Addison parecia lívida. Fazendo o lance do pênalti rápido o bastante para se igualar a um balaço, ela marcou.

— É ISSO AÍ, WALTERS! — gritou Pierce enquanto as arquibancadas rugiam.

Tiago virou-se para ver Justino Hammel dando _loops_ na vassoura para comemorar.

— Hammel! — ele gritou. Justino congelou. — Para de girar por aí! Ache o pomo! — Justino não precisou escutar duas vezes.

Suspirando, Tiago desceu novamente para tentar roubar a goles de Holcombe.

Infelizmente, Holcombe passou por Tiago, Addison _e_ Spencer, deixando um contra um. Só ele e Verônica.

Antes que Spencer roubasse a goles, Holcombe a lançou.

— Ele lança... ela vai entrar? Está... dentro. Sonserina 120, Grifinória 130. E ainda nenhum sinal do pomo… — Sem dúvida, tanto Justino Hammel quanto Régulo Black pareciam bem entediados, voando em círculos sobre os jogadores para ver o campo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, o placar estava Grifinória: 130, Sonserina: 150.

Tiago mirou seus jogadores preocupado. Hammel estava enfadado, Addison machucada, Verônica deprimida e Tácia totalmente fora. Só Sirius, Chico e ele ainda tinham algum espírito.

— Vamos dar um jeito nisso! — gritou Tiago para o time depois que a Sonserina marcou de novo. — Não me diga que você esteve procurando o pomo este tempo inteiro, Hammel! Continue _procurando_! Vamos terminar este jogo!

— O que é isso? O que é isso? — exclamou Pierce. — Black entrou num mergulho! Acho que ele viu o pomo? Vá atrás dele, Justino! Vença-o!

Quase todos se viraram para assistir enquanto Justino Hammel e Régulo Black estavam pescoço a pescoço, disputando a corrida pelo campo. Ambos chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Só depois que Justino levantou sua mão fechada com um largo sorriso no rosto foi que perceberam quem ganhara.

— GRIFINÓRIA VENCE! 280 A 160. AZAR MAIS UMA VEZ, SONSERINA! — gritou Pierce alegremente, dançando em sua plataforma.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison e Tácia foram levadas rapidamente do campo para a Ala Hospitalar logo após a partida. Lílian e Jo as seguiram para ver como Addison estava.

Ao entrar na Ala Hospitalar, Lílian notou que todo o time de quadribol da Grifinória estava reunido entre a cama de Addison e àquela em frente, na qual uma mulher ajudava a inconsciente Tácia Dering. Chico Spencer e Tiago estavam falando com Addison no momento.

Vendo as duas garotas no portal, a jovem mulher se aproximou.

— Sim?

— Nós hum... somos amigas de Addison — disse Jo nervosamente.

— Entrem... — suspirou a jovem.

Tiago e Chico pararam de conversar com Addison quando Lílian e Jo se aproximaram da cama.

— Oi — gemeu Addison com um estremecimento para suas duas amigas enquanto Madame Allevian cutucava e mexia em seu braço.

— Oi — disse Jo, sentando na beira da cama.

_Quem é ela?_, disse Lílian para Addison, apenas movendo os lábios, apontando para as costas da mulher jovem. Addison deu de ombros.

— Então, como elas estão — perguntou Tiago a Madame Allevian.

— Bem, bem. Esta tem um braço quebrado que podemos consertar num segundo e aquela — Madame Allevian indicou Tácia — teve um traumatismo craniano.

— Aaah — disseram alguns deles, estremecendo.

— Ela vai acordar em algumas horas. Eu consertei imediatamente, mas ainda temos de mantê-la aqui durante a noite — disse a mulher jovem.

— Ela vai poder jogar quadribol em breve? — perguntou Tiago preocupado.

— Sim, ela só não poderá se exceder por algumas horas depois de acordar — respondeu a jovem.

— Papoula, você quer emendar o braço da srta. Walters? — perguntou Madame Allevian.

— Certamente, quanto mais prática melhor — disse Papoula, andando para Addison.

— Não se preocupe, querida — disse Madame Allevian com um sorriso ante a expressão no rosto de Addison —, a srta. Pomfrey está quase acabando seu treinamento de enfermeira. Espero que ela possa ficar em meu lugar no próximo ano. Ela pode consertar seu braço para que fique tão bom quanto antes.

Todos na sala assistiram silenciosamente enquanto a srta. Pomfrey emendava rapidamente o braço de Addison, dobrado num ângulo estranho, e ele ficou reto novamente.

— _Ele_ parece melhor — suspirou Addison, esfregando o braço. — Posso ir? — ela perguntou a Madame Allevian e a srta. Pomfrey.

Elas assentiram. Enquanto Lílian, Addison e Jo deixavam a enfermaria, o time da Sonserina entrou, ajudando um inconsciente Bertram Aubrey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Ei, Addi — disse Chico Spencer, andando para Lílian, Addison e Jo no Grande Salão durante o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

— Oi — ela disse.

— Oi, garotas — ele disse para Lílian e Jo.

— Oi — elas disseram juntas.

— O que foi? — perguntou Addison.

— Nada realmente... estava me perguntando como estava seu braço — ele disse.

Os Marotos, sentados do outro lado da mesa, se entreolharam, perplexos pela chegada de Chico. Ele mal falava com eles fora do quadribol.

— Bem. Está completamente curado — disse Addison.

— Isso é bom, isso é bom... — disse Chico. — Bem, te vejo depois — disse antes de se afastar.

— O que foi _isso_ — Lílian perguntou a Addison.

— Sei lá — disse Addison.

Jo tirou onda:

— Acho que ele gosta de você, Addi.

Addison tossiu, engasgando-se com suco de abóbora. — Chico? Fala sério!

Jo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Nunca se sabe...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pelo resto do dia, Chico continuou a vir a Addison em tempos alternados para conversas rápidas.

Na sala comunal, naquela noite, ele afastou Addison de onde suas amigas, Remo e Sirius estavam sentados.

— Você vai ficar aqui nas férias de Natal? — ele perguntou.

— Sim... — disse ela apreensiva.

— Bem, eu—hum... estava pensando se você quer ir à festa de Natal do Três Vassouras comigo — ele disse.

Addison sorriu.

— Eu não sei... Prometi ir com Lílian e Jo, mas vou falar com elas.

— Certo, certo... — disse Chico.

— Eu falo com você sobre isso amanhã então — disse Addison.

— Tá ótimo — falou Chico.

— O que ele queria? — perguntou Lílian quando Addison voltou para perto deles.

— Ele me convidou para ir à festa de Natal do Três Vassouras com ele — respondeu, sentando no sofá ao lado de Jo. Sirius se levantou de sua cadeira perto do sofá.

— Vou ver o que Tiago está fazendo — ele murmurou antes de subir as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos.

— E..? — perguntou Jo.

— E eu disse que ia falar com vocês, por que combinados de ir juntas — disse Addison.

— Tá tudo bem, você pode ir com ele – disse Lílian. — Não nos importaríamos.

— Bem, não é só isso... Eu não gosto dele desse jeito — disse Addison. — Ele é legal e tudo, mas...

Jo a interrompeu.

— _Eu iria_ com ele se fosse você! Ele é bem bonito, Addi... mas não tão bonito quanto você — completou, sorrindo para Remo que sentava ao seu lado. Ele sorriu de volta erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— É, mas... — disse Addison, calando-se quando todos se viraram para olhar o garoto alto, moreno, conversando com seus amigos do outro lado da sala comunal. — Eu não sei... Vou pensar nisso — foi tudo que ela disse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison fez Lílian e Jo terem certeza que Chico não estava na sala comunal na manhã seguinte antes de elas descerem ao Grande Salão.

— Por que você está evitando ele, Addison? — perguntou Jo.

— Não estou evitando ele... Só estou esperando para contá-lo se vou ou não para a festa com ele.

— Addison, se você não quer ir mesmo com ele, pode dizer não — disse Lílian enquanto elas desciam uma escada.

— Eu só não quero ferir os sentimentos dele — explicou Addison.

— Bem, você não deve ir com ele se não gosta dele — salientou Lílian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No café da manhã, Addison sentou-se abaixada em seu lugar para que Chico não a visse, mas ficou muito feliz quando recebeu seu exemplar mensal de _Quadribol Hoje_.

— De jeito _nenhum_... — ela disse desapontada depois de folhear a revista por alguns minutos.

— Quê? — perguntou todo mundo em volta dela.

— Kevin e Carlos Broadmoor são os jogadores do mês! — ela exclamou com raiva. Lílian girou os olhos, pegando um bolinho. — Eles são jogadores horríveis e deixam os Falcões horríves. Os Francelhos são _tão _melhores!

Sentado defronte a ela, a cabeça de Sirius gritou rapidamente à menção de seu time de Quadribol favorito.

— Você tá brincando? Os Falcões de Falmouth são _bem_ melhores que os Francelhos de Kenmare!

Addison bufou.

— Você só gosta deles por causa desses dois irmãos batedores famosos — ela apontou o artigo em sua revista — e seu estúpido lema: '_Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário_' — ela disse, recitando sarcasticamente o lema.

Foi a vez de Sirius bufar agora.

— Fala sério! Você só gosta dos Francelhos por causa da cor do uniforme deles!

Addison se levantou e apontou-lhe um dedo.

— Ah! Que _bobagem_, Sirius!Eu gosto deles porque são os gênios que inventaram a Formação de Ataque Cabeça-de-falcão!

— Isso não parece muito _gênio_ pra mim! — zombou Sirius. — Quantas vezes isso os ajudou a ganhar a copa? _Ze-ro_! — ele disse, fazendo zeros com as mãos.

Addison estava fumaçando agora.

— E quantas vezes os Falcões venceram a copa? _Ze-ro_! — ela disse, fazendo os mesmos gestos que Sirius. — Se esforçam tanto para terem a fama de brutos que se esquecem de_ jogar_!

Sirius ficou de pé agora. Os dois estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, fulizando-se com o olhar. Tiago, Remo e Pedro trocaram expressões surpresas com Lílian e Jo. Addison e Sirius tinham aceitado há muito tempo o fato de gostarem de times de Quadribol diferentes e terem idéias diferentes sobre o esporte. Nunca tinham tido uma briga como essa antes.

— Bem — disse Addison, calmamente após um minuto —, estou indo agora.

Enfiando sua revista na bolsa, ela disparou do Grande Salão.

Sirius permaneceu lá por alguns instantes antes de correr atrás dela.

Todos na mesa inda pareciam surpresos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Addison! Espere! — gritou Sirius quando saía do Grande Salão.

Ela virou-se no meio da escada que subia.

— Que foi? — perguntou com raiva.

Sirius subiu correndo a escada até ficar dois degraus abaixo dela.

— Me desculpe — disse baixinho.

— O quê? — Addison perguntou, surpresa.

— Me desculpe.

Eles ficaram calados por um tempo.

— Me desculpe também — disse Addison olhando para os pés.

— Você vai à festa com Spencer então? — perguntou Sirius de repente.

— Não sei... ainda não disse não.

— Você vai dizer não? — perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

— É... quando puder pensar numa desculpa — disse Addison com um sorrisinho.

— Que tal essa... — disse Sirius, subindo a escada até emparelhar com ela. Encostando-se no corrimão, disse: — Você já tem planos de ir comigo.

— Está me convidando pra sair com você? — sorriu Addison.

— Você está concordando?

— Talvez — ela respondeu, com um sorriso travesso.

— Então talvez eu esteja lhe convidando.

— Então estou aceitando ir com você.

— Sério? — perguntou Sirius.

Addison riu.

— Sério.

— Você quis dizer não a Spencer por que esperava que eu te convidasse? — perguntou Sirius.

— Talvez — disse Addison travessamente, subindo o resto dos degraus que Sirius subiu atrás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Ah, não! — exclamou Tiago enquanto seguiam para Poções mais tarde naquele dia.

— O quê? — perguntou Remo.

— Eu não terminei meu trabalho de cinqüenta centímetros sobre o _Veritaserum_! — gritou Tiago, mexendo na mochila.

— Sorte se Slughorn não lhe der outra detenção — disse Sirius.

Ao entrar na sala de aula, Tiago puxou um pedaço em branco de pergaminho o mais rápido que pôde e começou a escrever.

— Certo, pessoal, tragam esses trabalhos que pedi! — declarou Slughorn. Houve um rumor pela sala enquanto todos abriam as mochilas e tiravam suas pesquisas.

— Terminei! — sussurrou Tiago aos amigos.

Remo olhou para o trabalho e então descansou o rosto nas mãos, suspirando profundamente.

Sirius deu um sorrisinho.

— _Accio_ trabalhos — disse Slughorn, acenando com a varinha. Imediatamente, as pesquisas de todos voaram para ele, desacelerando, para que ele desse uma olhada numa de cada vez antes de colocá-las numa pilha em sua mesa. Ele parou por um minuto quanto pegou a de Tiago.

— Sr. Potter, o que é isto? — ele perguntou, mostrando o trabalho de Tiago.

As pessoas pela sala tentaram não rir. Uma frase cobria os cinqüenta centímetros inteiros:

_Veritaserum é uma poção que faz você dizer a verdade depois de bebê-la._

Tiago deu um sorriso cheio de dentes ao professor.

— É uma redação de cinqüenta centímetros, senhor.

— Você conseguiu... — disse Slughorn enquanto continuava a encarar a redação por mais algum tempo. Ele surpreendeu a todos quando explodiu em risos. Passou um minuto até que Slughorn pudesse falar novamente.

— Você tem ousadia, garoto! Dez pontos extras para a Grifinória pela cara de pau!

— Ei, Pontas, essa não é a primeira vez que você ganha pontos para a Casa? — perguntou Remo, caçoando.

— Provavelmente — sorriu Tiago, enquanto Sirius lhe dava um murro no braço. Ele virou-se para sorrir para Lílian, que parecia atônita. Ela cruzou os braços com um olhar de raiva depois que ele mexeu as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Que tal nós irmos para a festa de Natal juntos? — ele sussurrou para ela através da mesa.

— Que tal não? — ela cortou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na quarta-feira antes das férias de Natal começarem, a sorte de Tiago não melhorou.

Querendo se amostrar para Lílian no corredor, ele tentou, claro, azarar Snape. Infelizmente, Lílian estava bem atrás dele. Infelizmente, Snape se esquivou. Infelizmente, o feitiço acertou Lílian. Infelizmente, era a azaração _Levicorpus_.

Percebendo o que fizera, Tiago a soltou. E teve de correr para a sala comunal para escapar de sua ira. Evitá-la pelo resto do dia também não funcionou. Ela terminou azarando-o no final e doeu tanto como ela disse que ia doer.

— Por que você foi tão dura com Tiago, Lílian? Ele não tentou te atingir com aquilo! — disse Jo.

Lílian virou-se e deu-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— E se eu estivesse de saia? Você ia defendê-lo também? — ela exclamou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Tiago evitou Lílian o máximo possível.

— Ela nunca vai sair comigo agora — disse Tiago durante a aula de Feitiços, enquanto eles trabalhavam no feitiço _Aguamenti_.

— Não sabemos. Ela pode só precisar de um dia para esfriar — disse Sirius, acenando com a varinha.

Um pequeno livro de pedra repentinamente voou por eles vindo do outro lado da sala, errando por pouco suas cabeças.

Os dois garotos traumatizados olharam e viram Lílian sentada do outro lado da sala, encarando-os ameaçadoramente.

— Talvez dois — disse Tiago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite na sala comunal, Tiago sentou-se no sofá com os demais Marotos.

— Lílian nunca vai sair comigo. Tô ferrado — gemeu Tiago enquanto descansava a cabeça nas mãos.

— Ei, não, não — disse Remo. — Eu não quero ouvir essa atitude derrotista! Eu quero ouvir você animado! — disse alegremente.

— Estou ferrado! — disse Tiago mais animado.

— Esse é o espírito.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, durante o intervalo antes de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Tiago e Remo se aproximaram de Lílian antes de ele fazer isso sozinho. Quem sabe o que ela faria com ele?

— Er, Lílian — perguntou Remo hesitante.

Lílian encarou-o por cima de seu livro.

— Tiago quer falar com você... ele... hum... me pediu para te dizer que não azare ele.

Lílian girou os olhos e suspirou, fechando o livro.

— Mande o vir.

Enquanto Remo se afastava, Tiago se aproximou cuidadosamente, sentando do outro lado do sofá.

— Ouça, eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu no outro dia. Foi um completo acidente. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou azarar o Snape... sem uma boa razão — disse Tiago sinceramente.

Lílian sorriu e balançou a cabeça;

— Está certo... Eu sei que foi um acidente... Eu meio que exagerei. Desculpe.

Tiago sorriu.

— Além disso, acho que devíamos agir civilizadamente um com o outro já que é Natal e as férias começam amanhã.

Lílian assentiu.

— Só vou agir civilizadamente se você não me convidar para a festa de Natal amanhã. Entendeu?

— Entendi — respondeu Tiago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Agradecemos a Sugar Carolina, Rose Samartinne, Leticia Li, LelyHP e Dany MalBine Uchiha e aos demais leitores pelo apoio._


End file.
